Prohibited
by Writie
Summary: Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler have an undeniable attraction to one another,Can they stay away from each other? Chapter 10:Will S hurt Y2J and will she ever get over R? MB fight, Randy struggles, something tragic happens, secrets revealed, much more. RR
1. Default Chapter

**Prohibited**

**Author: **Writie

**Summary:** A WWE Superstar and Diva have an undeniable attraction to one another, but just because it feels good doesn't mean it's right. Can they stay away from each other? Plus more.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the WWE or anyone in the WWE. But I did write the story. ;)

**Stars:** Stacy Keibler, Lita, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy, Evolution, Kane, ect. Many more. Basically any WWE superstars I choose to use.

**Rated:** R (You know what that means. Hubba, Hubba lol. j/p.)

**Pairings:** You'll see :)

**Spoilers:** None. Don't want to ruin it for ya. There will be a short preview at the end of the chapter though.

**A/N:** This is the first time I have used some of these pairings. I hope y'all like it. I quite like these pairings BTW. One has slowly grown on me, although the WWE will probably never give it to us! Anyway on to the story.....It's nice to be back!!!

_****_

Stacy exhaled slowly as she finished her last crunch. She sat up and glanced around the gym. A few male WWE superstars were also there. She had come there with Victoria, and Lita. She glanced over at Lita who continued to lift weights.

"You probably shouldn't be lifting those." Stacy informed staring at her pregnant friend. Lita sighed and continued to lift.

"Sorry, Mom." Lita sighed rolling her eyes. "Your probably right." She admitted putting the barbell down. "The doctors said I can exercise if I take it easy." She added.

"Good thing you put that down." Victoria huffed breaking a sweat as she continued to lift weights. Lita plopped lazily next to Stacy and began to stretch out her arms. She scanned the gym the way Stacy had earlier.

"What are they doing here without HHH?" Lita questioned a bit puzzled noticing that Batista, Ric Flair, and Randy Orton of Evolution also occupied the gym.

"I think they do alot of things together without HHH." Victoria guessed. "Isn't Ric a little too old to be lifting that?" She joked. Just as she said it, Ric's arms dropped to the floor and he cried out in pain. The girls gasped and looked at one another as Batista took the weight from Ric. The three of them tried to hold back laughter.

"Guys, shut up. That's so mean!" Stacy giggled.

"Aww, Stacy has a crush." Lita teased.

"Eww.....No." Stacy groaned shaking her head as the girls giggled.

Randy pumped furiously bringing the barbell from his chest and extending his arms out. Sweat covered his entire body as he continued to pump harder, his muscles tightening. He finally finished his last rep and began to pant.

"Whoa, watch it Champ." Batista grinned.

"That's what I'm gonna make sure of." Randy replied with his usual cocky smile and confidence.

"Don't want to ware yourself out though." Ric reminded panting and rubbing his sore arm.

"I could go all day and night." Randy boasted in an arrogant tone.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Ric noted wisely.

"Benoit can bring it with all he has. That belt is mine, it's my time." Randy replied confidently.

"You know we will be there to back you up, but if you do win, HHH is gonna want a shot at that title." Batista reminded.

"Facing Hunter would be an honor." Randy answered.

Stacy rose to her feet.

"Ok, that guy just totally checked you out." Victoria informed as Stacy looked over at the guy. She was wearing a white T-shirt and gray shorts, that clung to her nicely. She didn't look as incredible as She did when She was trying to look good, but she was at the gym after all.

"He's not my type." Stacy shook her head crunching her nose.

"He's not that bad." Victoria shrugged.

"This is coming from someone who dated Steven Richard's." Lita smirked.

"I stopped dating guys that resemble horses a long time ago." Stacy joked obviously referring to Test. Victoria, Lita and Stacy began to crack up.

"I can't believe she just said that." Victoria laughed. Lita also stood up and Victoria motioned towards them. "I guess two hours is good enough she shrugged referring to the workout.

"We've been here for two hours? I'm hungry." Stacy complained fixing her ponytail into a bun.

"Me too." Lita agreed.

"Let's wash up, get something to eat, then head for Raw." Victoria suggested as Stacy and Lita agreed with a nod. Victoria led the way alongside Lita, with Stacy trailing closely behind them.

Randy sat up on the bench.

"He might as well just hand me the belt. Save him the embarrassment." Randy continued getting more cocky with each sentence he spoke.

"Yeah, so then you can hand it to Hunter. Whoo." Ric laughed as Batista chuckled. Randy

slightly smirked, he didn't find it too funny. Victoria, Lita, and Stacy walked their way past and threw Evolution, making their way to the women's bathroom, which was fully equipped with showers, and lockers to wash and change. Randy, Batista, and Ric past glances at on another, trading grins, looking like hungry predators. Randy slapped Stacy's ass as she passed.

"Nice" Randy called with a cocky smile as the other members of Evolution grinned. Stacy

look back at him, and simply continued on her way into the girls room.

"At least she didn't slap the taste out of your mouth." Batista laughed.

"Why would she?" Randy grinned.

Stacy walked through the halls of the Raw arena with Lita.

"So, what are you going to do if Kane actually wins? I mean, you'll have to marry him." Stacy asked with concern.

"Kane's not gonna win. Matt and I are destined to be together. Matt has beaten him before." Lita explained.

"Kane has beaten Matt before too." Stacy reminded raising an eyebrow. She wasn't trying to get Lita's hopes down, but she wasn't so sure she was looking at this logically.

"Kane won't win." Lita shook her head trying to sound confident. She didn't understand why Lita would agree to such a stipulation, unless she secretly wanted to be with Kane. Then again, Stacy had agreed to match stipulations even when she didn't want to be with Test. But this was a Death Til Us Part match, she was basically putting the rest of her life and future on the line. She quickly shook the thought from her head. Lita was in love with Matt, and even if something else were up, Lita would tell her right? They had become pretty close friends. Hurricane and Rosey suddenly approached the ladies with big smiles.

"Good day Lita, and Miss Kiebler." Rosey began offering a friendly smile.

"Hi" Lita and Stacy said in unison.

"Stacy, we were wondering if you would be interested in accompanying us to the ring." Hurricane offered.

"Sure, that sounds great." Stacy smiled brightly. She didn't have much to do on Raw recently so why not? Plus, they were friends. "Who are you opponents?" She asked curiously.

"That despicable duo of Batista and Randy Orton of Evolution. But those villains don't intimidate us." Hurricane announced striking a superhero pose. He looked back at Rosey who was staring off into space. He rolled his eyes hopelessly. "Hello?" He called snapping Rosey back to reality. He stroke a pose again, and this time Rosey joined him. Stacy and Lita just looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you guys out there." Stacy smiled as they walked off and waved goodbye.

"See you then, Citizen Keibler." Hurricane called.

"I'm gonna go try and find Matt." Lita informed Stacy as she turned to walk away. "I'll see you later and be careful out there." She called.

"Ok, see you later." Stacy smiled as she walked in the opposite direction.

"So, your accompanying those losers to the ring." Batista grunted with a chuckle as he walked past her, Randy closely behind him. He must have heard some of their conversation. Stacy slightly glared at him as he walked past.

"You really must be desperate." Randy commented with a cocky grin stopping in front of her. She looked at him a bit surprised by the confrontation.

"Me desperate? I happen to like Hurricane and Rosey. Their my friends. Besides your the one who was trying to get a cheap feel at the gym, so how's that for desperate?" Stacy retorted. She knew she shouldn't have been talking to him this way. He was tough, and he belonged to one of the most powerful and destructive groups in the WWE. He had RKO'd Fabulous Moolah, and he and his so-called friends had beaten the hell out of Eugene, who was mentally challenged. They had no heart, no compassion, no conscience. So she could only imagine what he would do to her. She had dealt with cocky, arrogant jerks like him all the time, the WWE seemed to have plenty of them. Test was just like him, thinking he was god's gift or something. Randy was good looking and yeah, he did have a nice body but that was no reason to be an asshole, and certainly not an excuse for the type of things he did. Stacy had felt an attraction to him since he had first stepped foot into the WWE, he was much different then. But there was still something about him, even if she would never admit it out loud.

"Were you this mouthy with Test?" Randy questioned raising an eyebrow with a cocky smirk. He was actually calm, not looking like what she said had fazed him.

"What's wrong Randy? Jealous because none of the Divas would ever give you the time of day?" Stacy sneered.

"Please, I'm a lady-killer. You wanna give it up to Mr. Ed that's your problem." He replied with a conceited grin.

"Lady-killer? Hooking up with ring-rats and drunk women at bars doesn't make you a lady-killer, and isn't even challenging." Stacy explained surprised he hadn't flipped yet.

"Oh, and hooking up with one of the Divas is? Lita is pregnant and wasn't sure who the father was, all you do is date horses, or a guy that's had one too many steroids, and let them push you around, Trish is with a creepy little bastard and there are plenty more examples." Randy snickered. That cocky, conceited, arrogant jerk had just insulted the entire women's division, including her!

"None of the Divas would ever give you the time of day." Stacy replied angrily. She was so angry she couldn't think of a better comeback.

"You all wish you had a chance with me." Randy smirked arrogantly. Stacy rolled her eyes. "I know what your problem is, your so used to hanging out with losers, that your scared of power." He added with a snug grin.

"Scared of power? I'm drawn to power." Stacy replied with a smirk. He closed in on her and aggressively backed her up against the wall. Oh God! She knew she shouldn't have said anything! She trembled as she looked at him inches away from her, his body pressing her tightly against the wall. She tried not to look scared or intimidated. He moved his face closer with a smirk, practically smelling the fear. He took a lock of her hair.

"Then why are you shaking?" he asked. With that he simply smiled and walked off. "See you out there!" He called with the cockiest smile she had ever seen. She watched him from behind as he walked down the hall. He had scared her, but their encounter was strangely exciting.

Kane and Lita stood in the hall staring at each other in mid-conversation. Matt rushed to Lita's side and glared at Kane.

"Everything ok here?" Matt questioned glaring at Kane.

"Yes, I'm fine." Lita answered Matt. "This conversation is over!" She added glaring at Kane. He chuckled to himself as he took a strand of Lita's hair.

"You'll be mine soon enough." Kane smiled sadistically. He walked away still laughing.

"You have to win that match." Lita cried hugging Matt.

"You have nothing to worry about." Matt assured her. "You should probably stay away from ringside, the stress isn't good for you or the baby." He reminded. This child wasn't his, and he was still so angry, he couldn't help but wonder if he was making the right decision or not.

"I know, I really want to cheer you on though." Lita smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. He sighed, more confused than ever.

Stacy made her way to the ring alongside Hurricane and Rosey. She did her trademark, when she bent over trough the ropes twice. She laughed as Hurricane and Rosey both nearly fainted at the sight. Evolution's music hit and Batista and Randy Orton made their way to the ring, both wearing cocky grins. As they got in the ring, Randy bent over through the ropes twice with a cocky smile, as Batista laughed, mocking Stacy as she tossed a dirty look at him. She stood at ringside as the match began. Hurricane and Rosey were doing better than she thought they would but that only lasted for about two minutes. Evolution began to dominate quickly. Hurricane was ragged in and so was Randy. Hurricane began to build a pretty good offense against Randy. Stacy cheered jumping up and down as doing a flip which revealed her panties, after Hurricane successfully nailed the Eye Of The Hurricane.

"1-2-"

Randy kicked out. Stacy looked on in disappointment. He rolled out of the ring when Rosey was tagged in and Rosey soon followed. Randy grabbed Stacy and a look of panic crossed her face as he shoved her hard into Rosey. Both men got back in the ring and Randy dominated the match. When he went to the turnbuckle and uncovered the steel post Stacy had seen enough. She got on the ring apron and began to plead to the Ref, pointing a the turnbuckle. Randy smirked and went over to her, grabbing her back the hair as Stacy screamed, Rosey charged at him and he sidestepped Rosey, holding Stacy in place, so the Rosey hit Stacy with all his weight. Stacy crashed hard to the floor and Randy gave the superhero a cocky grin. Evolution eventually picked up the win when Batista powerbombed Hurricane for the win, and Randy took care of Rosey with the RKO. Randy and Batista made their way up the ramp with their usual cocky expressions. Rosey began to check on both Stacy and Hurricane.

Stacy fumed as she stormed through the hall infuriated. That bastard had put her in harm's way just to win a stupid match. She could have seriously gotten hurt! She was lucky nothing worse had happened and that she wasn't injured, but she was still angry. She stomped up to Randy who had been sitting in the hall wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel. The hall was pretty much vacant, which was odd. She didn't know what she was doing and it was too late to stop herself.

"How dare you use me to win a match?! You were intentionally trying to hurt me, I could tell by that sick smile on your face!" Stacy shouted angrily. She slapped him in the face hard. Her mouth dropped open. What had she just done? Randy stood up angrily and got in her face.

"Then don't come out to the ring. You were at ringside, the ring is a dangerous place baby." Randy shot back obviously pissed off.

"You know what? I can't wait to see Chris Benoit beat your ass, maybe I'll accompany him to the ring when he does it." Stacy replied coldly.

"You don't think I can beat Chris Benoit?" Randy asked curiously.

"Your a good wrestler, but so is Chris Benoit. Even if you did win it's not like HHH would let you keep it." Stacy snickered as if HHH was Randy's owner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked getting heated. She has obviously struck a cord.

"HHH doesn't want you to have that belt, the only person he wants to see with that title is himself. And if he does want you to win, it's only because he thinks he'll have a better shot a beating you then he would Chris Benoit. Benoit doesn't trust him and you do. He's the Game. HHH, your very best friend, will quickly become your worst enemy. All he cares about is putting that belt back around his waist and he'll use you to do it if he has too." Stacy continued with a smirk.

"And I'd be honored to face Hunter for the title, I'm not scared of him." Randy answered.

"Yeah, and he'd take you as a joke." Stacy grinned.

"Hunter is my friend and Evolution has been good to me..." Randy began getting a bit angry, not liking one bit what Stacy had to say.

"Yeah, when you were the Intercontinental Champion. Now your up for the World Heavyweight Championship. The belt HHH thinks belongs to him, even when someone else is the champion, I still think he has it in his head that, that belt is his." Stacy replied.

"So, I could beat HHH." Randy added with a cocky grin.

"If you could get you head out of his ass long enough to pin him." Stacy sneered. She was working his last nerve. Randy grabbed her arm tightly and she struggled violently. "Let go of me!!" She cried.

"Oh, come on! What's wrong Stacy? I thought you liked it rough!" Randy taunted. She went to slap him but he caught her hand. She pushed him away as he laughed, knowing very well he could have kept her there all night if he wanted too.

"Whatever, just don't touch me." Stacy exclaimed growing more and more heated, when she went to walk past him, Randy grabbed her arm again.

"Isn't that what you always wanted?" He grinned mischievously forcefully pulling her into a kiss. His tongue shot into her mouth. At first she struggle with a groan, but then she kissed him back passionately, their tongues colliding in a war. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. She couldn't believe how good he tasted. Just as his hand crept up her thigh, underneath her skirt, voices were heard coming down the hall and that's when they quickly broke apart. she only glances at him a moment wide-eyed, shocked but what had just happen, then fled around the corner up the hall without a word being spoken. She didn't want to be spotted with him. That was the last thing she wanted. Randy breathed heavily, what the hell had just happened? Stacy continued up the hall, her heart still pounding when she spotted Lita. How the hell had such a heated argument turned into that? She had been repulsed by the things he had said and done to her, but in that moment, she wanted him more than anything. She was ready to rip his clothes off. Who knows how far it would have went if the hall had remained vacant? Would she have let him take her right there, in public, where anyone could just walk by? She shook these thought from her head.

"Hey, are you ready to go? You still need a ride home right?" Lita asked, Stacy just stared at her nervously a bit she as if she had done something wrong.

"Um, yeah" Stacy replied quickly, a bit flustered.

"Are you feeling ok?" Lita asked touching Stacy's face. Her cheeks were pink and she still looked nervous, and a bit shaken up, or at least freaked out. "Your face is warm, did something happen?" She added.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go." Stacy nodded her heart still racing.

**A/N: **Please R&R

**Preview:** Will Randy and Stacy have another encounter? Will Stacy tell Lita or keep it to herself? Is Stacy right about HHH and Evolution? Is Randy really as cocky as he seems? What will happen with Lita/Kane/Matt? All next time!!! PLEASE check out my other stories if you haven't.

**_Writie _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For some reason Stacy had done everything on her power to avoid being anywhere near Randy. She was doing a good job of it until the WWE has to seat her next to him off all people, at the Taboo Tuesday press conference. Since her encounter with randy, Lita had married Kane and lost her baby because of Gene Snitsky. Randy had also proved everyone who doubted him wrong when he won the World Heavyweight Championship.

Stacy had felt like going right up to him and saying "I told you so" when Evolution turned on him after he won the belt. At the same time she had actually felt bad for him. After all, he had earned the title and it was taken away from him far too soon. If it weren't for Evolution HHH would have never even won the World title. Of coarse none of this changed the fact that Randy was still a cocky jerk. The fans backing him didn't changed who he was.

Stacy stood along side Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, and Chris Benoit waiting for the press conference to begin. Each superstar would enter separately but they all knew where they would be seated. Stacy spotted Randy from across the room and his eyes locked with hers. He gave her a cocky smile and puckered his lips at her. She glared at him. Their little encounter that had happened a while ago must have really inflated his head. She didn't know how his ego could get any bigger. She knew it was her own fault. What had she been thinking? It was a stupid mistake and it would never happen again. The way Randy was looking at her was making her feel violated. She wanted to look away but she couldn't, she was almost in a trance.

"Hey Stacy, you got a little dribble on your chin." Trish taunted with her catty tone. She followed Stacy's gaze and grinned with amusement.

"I wasn't..." Stacy began as her cheeks turned red.

"I don't really know why he'd want you anyway. I mean, no offense or anything but you're not really much of a conquest. After all, half of the guys in the back could have you. Let's look at your track record David Flair, Test, Scott Steiner, you get the point. I know there's plenty more but I don't have all day and the press conference is about to start." Trish snickered with a bitchy smile.

"That's rich coming from you!" Stacy snapped.

"Whoa! Easy sweetie, I'm not trying to offend you. I'm just saying this as a friend. You wouldn't really be anything but a victory for Randy to brag about. But then again, maybe sleeping with Randy would actually do you good. You know, break you out of the habit of dating wrestlers who are only used as time fillers. I know, maybe you can sort of sleep your way to the top!" Trish smiled excitedly and then let out a cackle.

"You mean the way you did? Sorry Trish, that's not my style. I'll leave the whoring up to you. Besides, I can't stand that arrogant jerk so you're way off base. As a matter of fact, I like him just about as much as I like you." Stacy sneered.

"Eww, your a dike? Sorry Stacy but I don't swing that way, try Torrie." Trish retaliated.

"OH, you mean Torrie Wilson? The won that beat you and won the Divas swimsuit cover?" Stacy smiled wickedly. Trish glared at her.

"So what?! The fans obviously have awful taste or their doing some kind of drugs. Torrie looked fat on the cover. She should start working out more because she's getting beefy." Trish whined in defense.

"Yeah, sure. Then of course, there's the fact that I beat you as the Internet Babe Of The Year." Stacy reminded with a smirk. Trish was fuming now.

"That was a fluke!" Trish cried. "I'm the Women's Champion, think you can beat me in the ring?" She challenged getting in Stacy's face. Everyone knew Stacy wasn't much of a wrestler.

"Ladies, simmer down." HBK smiled stepping between them and placing an arm around both of their shoulders. "Let's save it for Taboo Tuesday." He added with a grin.

"You right Shawn. We wouldn't want Stacy to be hospitalized. Then she wouldn't be able to come out to the ring, bend over and show everyone her ass. Because you know that's all she's good for. Anything else would actually require talent." Trish agreed with a sneer while she glared at Stacy. Stacy gave her a venomous scowl.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want Trish to possibly bust a breast implant." Stacy laughed. Trish was flushed with anger and the conference was about to start. HBK continued to stand between them so that they couldn't fight.

"Ladies, you can rip each other apart later. Right now, we need you both in one piece." HBK joked.

"Well, at least I can back it up. She's all talk." Trish replied rubbing the Women's Championship and stealing the last word.

The conference had started and the WWE superstars were slowly introduced. Stacy looked back over at Randy who was waiting for his cue. His jaw was firmly clench. He looked really good today. She shook those thoughts from her head. That's exactly what she didn't want to think. He threw her a glance and began to smirk. She suddenly realized she had been staring at him! She had been staring at him and he caught her! Now he was wearing the cockiest grin ever. She felt really stupid. She could only imagine what he was thinking. He probably thought that she wanted him, or that he had her where he wanted her, but he was wrong. All the wrestlers had finally entered the room and the press conference began.

Stacy took her seat next to Randy while Vince McMahon got on the mic. Vince began to speak as the excited fans listened intently, probably more interested in hearing from the talent. Randy sat back in his seat scanning the room until his eyes fell upon Stacy. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair pretending not to notice him looking at her. She could practically fell his eyes on her. Her heart was beating faster and faster, or at least it seemed like it was. He finally took his eyes off of her and her eyes wandered to him. He locked eyes with her as soon as she looked at him and she immediately looked away. She seen him smile out of the corner of her eye and it really irritated her. Was he doing this one purpose? Was he trying to play some kind of game? He was giving her so many mixed emotions. One minute she felt an attraction and wanted to kiss him, the next minute she wanted to slap him.

She suddenly felt something warm and smooth graze her knee. Randy had rested his hand on her leg and wore a slight grin. She glared at his grimy hand for a brief moment before pushing it away. She looked up from her lap and smiled at the crowd. She didn't want them to think anything was wrong. Randy smiled and put his hand back on her knee. She shoved his hand away and gave him a dirty look hoping he'd get the hint. Apparently he didn't get the hint because once again his hand found her leg and this time he began caressing her smooth knee. He moved his had a little up her leg and Stacy tried to push his hand away, but he had gripped her leg.

"What are you doing?" Stacy whispered angrily. She shoved his hand away.

"What?" Randy asked innocently pretending to be confused.

"What do you think your doing!?" Stacy repeated quietly in a hostile tone.

"Shh...I'm trying to listen." Randy grinned referring to the press conference. The superstars had one by one begun addressing the crowd with their individual thought. She knew damn well he didn't care what anyone had to say about Taboo Tuesday.

Randy placed his hand back on Stacy's leg, working his way up her thigh. He eyes darted at him. She once again tried to push him away but it was no use. There was nothing she could do. She didn't want to cause a scene, walk out of the press conference, or even move seats. The risk of pissing off Vince or getting fired wasn't worth it. Randy began to rub her leg as she glared at his hand. She was going to give him a verbal lashing once this was all over. She nervously fidgeted when his hand began to move further and further up her thigh. When his hand was slightly underneath her skirt they locked eyes and he wore a mischievous smile. He knew there was nothing she could do, or maybe he figured she wouldn't do anything. No one in the crowd could see what he was doing and the WWE superstars were equally oblivious. The table and its long black cloth were blocking him. Stacy let out a long sigh and gave him a pleading look.

"Will you please get your hand off me?" Stacy whispered.

"Shh!" She heard one of the other WWE superstars warn. Randy grinned and let out a small laugh. Stacy glared at him. The sick bastard was enjoying this. He continued to rub and caress her thigh until he slipped his hand to her inner thigh. She quickly grabbed his hand and he smiled once again. He really was enjoying this. He was too close for comfort. She pulled and pulled but she could remove his hand and a couple of people were beginning to give her weird looks. She finally stopped struggling and tried to pretend as if nothing was going on. Randy had been sitting there the whole time completely unfazed while everyone was looking at her as if she were some kind of weirdo.

He moved his hand up and down her inner thigh and in and out of her short skirt. With each stroke his hand moved in deeper and deeper. Each time He was getting closer to grazing her delicate center, which was only covered by thin lacy material. She began to breath more rapidly and he was actually making her hot. She wanted him to touch her. She grabbed his hand, which had been up her skirt and pushed his hand in deeper. A triumphant smile spread across Randy's face but she didn't seem to notice. It felt too good to care. She began to rub his hand against her center. She rubbed his hand against her labial faster and began to push deeper growing more intoxicated by the feeling. She began lightly gasping while Randy wore the same smug grin. He began to work his hand himself and she removed her own hand making it even harder not to cry out. Her gasping was getting hard to control. She continued to try and look as normal as possible but he was driving her crazy. Her face and the back of her neck were feeling damp. She felt his fingers move her thong over and her center began to throb. He couldn't do this here! Was he really trying to torture her? She bit down hard on her bottom lip and clenched the tablecloth with her fingernails as once of his fingers worked it's way inside of her. Randy abruptly removed his hand when he was called to speak.

She let out a sigh of relief and disappointment. If it had went any further she knew she would have lost it. She couldn't believe what they had just done. She should have been angry and pissed off but as much as she didn't want to admit it, he made her want it. He made her yearn for more. She knew nothing good could come of this. Nothing good could come out of any type of relationship with Randy. She touched her mouth and realized her bottom lip was bleeding. When the conference was over Randy threw her a cocky smile before walking off. She already regretted everything that had just happened but she couldn't deny how good it had felt.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lita stood in the locker room staring in the mirror with her hands over her stomach. Taboo Tuesday had already passed and it was a couple weeks after Survivor Series. Lita had finally gotten her hands on Trish, and even broken the evil vixen's nose. The door swung open and Stacy entered the locker room. Lita snapped out of her trance and removed her hands from her abdomen. Stacy frowned sadly. She must have been thinking about the loss of her child.

"Oh, hey Stacy." Lita greeted her with a smile.

"If you want to be alone, I can come back..." Stacy began.

"No, it's ok. So, what's up?" Lita asked.

"Not much." Stacy shrugged. "So, are you upset about Kane? I mean, you seemed concerned about him after what Gene Snitsky did at Taboo Tuesday. I was just wondering...if maybe your having feelings for him?" She asked. It was a question a lot of people had been wondering, the way Lita looked at Kane seemed to have changed. She went from disgust to concern. It could have just been the miscarriage, but Stacy couldn't help but wonder. If Lita was feeling confused over her feelings for Kane then maybe she could use someone to talk too.

"I don't hate him anymore and yeah I was concerned." Lita admitted. "You saw what Snitsky did to him. No one's ever done anything like that to Kane. I was really hoping Kane would destroy that bastard Snitsky. It wasn't just me, we both lost our child. Kane suffered through the same kind of emotional pain that I had to endure. I seen a side of Kane that I had never seen before. He wasn't only concerned for the baby's well-being, he was concerned about me too." She explained looking away. She had never told anyone that. All she had ever said was how much she hated him and how she was looking for a way to get away from him.

"Do you..." Stacy began to ask hesitantly.

"Do I what?" Lita questioned.

"Do you love him?" Stacy asked.

"I love Matt. I just really hope he's gonna be ok." Lita answered.

"I'm sure Matt will be fine and back in no time." Stacy offered with a smile.

"I was talking about Kane. I hope he's gonna be ok." Lita repeated. "I guess I'm kind of confused. All I really know is that I still love Matt." She added. It didn't seem like Lita knew what she wanted.

"You completely destroyed Trish at Survivor Series." Stacy remarked bringing a smile to Lita's face. Something had changed about Lita after everything she had been through. Lita's actions sort of reminded her of Kane. The way Kane was violent, brutal, and relentless. He showed no mercy on his opponents. Maybe some of Kane had rubbed off on Lita, that plus all the hell she had been through.

"She had it coming to her. Now she has to cover her beautiful face with that ridiculous mask." Lita laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, what a tragedy." Stacy joked with a smile.

"Hey girls." Victoria chirped cheerfully as she entered the locker room.

"Hey" Stacy and Lita both replied.

"You guys would not believe what happened...." Victoria began to explain. Somehow Stacy had gotten lost in her own thoughts and completely missed Victoria's story. Why could she stop thinking about him? Even when she tried to think of something else, there he was. She highly doubted he thought about her like this. She ruled out the possibility of liking him, how could she possibly like him? He was an arrogant jerk who thought he was better than everyone else. Maybe it was just a physical thing, which would obviously make more sense. He was after all gorgeous, cocky, but gorgeous. He had an appeal to him and she could tell he knew how to make a woman's toes curl. She really needed to get her mind off of him.

"Hello? Stacy! Did you hear a word I just said?" Victoria called snapping Stacy out of her trance. Of coarse she hadn't, she had been too caught up in thoughts of Randy. She really wanted to slap herself.

"Sorry, what?" Stacy asked.

"My story, were you even listening?" Victoria smiled.

"Sorry, I must have spaced out." Stacy answered honestly.

"Something on your mind?" Lita asked. Stacy couldn't tell them any of what happened. She couldn't even tell them what she had been thinking about. They would think she was crazy and she was beginning to feel that way herself. She had to keep what she was feeling to herself. Besides, it's not like this thing with her and Randy would go any further.

"No, not really." Stacy shrugged.

"You sure? You looked like you were thinking about something." Victoria added as all three ladies exited the locker room and begin walking down the hall.

"Nope, I was just daydreaming." Stacy lied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Victoria said as she turned the corner with a wave.

"Lita, can I ask you a question?" Stacy inquired.

"Yeah, sure." Lita nodded.

"What would you do if you were attracted to someone you knew you should be attracted to?" Stacy asked. Lita thought about this for a moment.

"I don't know if I'm the best person to ask that question to." Lita admitted.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"You have no idea how many people told me I should be with Matt after the first time he broke my heart. That guy has put me through a lot. I guess I've put him through hell too after everything with Kane and the pregnancy. But I never intentionally tried to hurt him the way he did to me sometimes. I was trying to protect." Lita explained.

"So why did you forgive him? Why did you keep taking him back?" Stacy asked in a heartfelt tone.

"I guess love." Lita shrugged. "You can't choose who you love. The heart wants what it wants." She added. Stacy nodded. She could rule that out. She definitely wasn't in love with Randy.

"Is Matt who you really want?" Stacy asked. Lita grinned.

"Why are you asking me so many questions? Is there someone I should know about?" Lita smiled raising an eyebrow.

"No." Stacy smiled looking away.

"Well, if your not telling, neither am I." Lita smirked.

"There's this guy, but it's nothing. I just can't figure out why I'm attracted to him." Stacy answered.

"How do you know it's nothing?" Lita asked.

"Because, trust me I know. Not only do I not want anything to come of it, but this guy is a cocky, arrogant jerk." Stacy explained.

"Oh god, it's not Christian is it?" Lita exclaimed.

"Eww, no!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Oh ok, I was gonna say you could do way better. Why settle for Trish's sloppy seconds?" Lita reasoned.

"It's not CLB." Stacy reassured.

"Well, I'm stumped. You just described half the guys in the WWE." Lita replied shaking her head. "I'm headed towards the parking lot." She added making her way towards one of the exit doors.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Stacy called.

"You want a ride?" Lita asked.

"No thanks, I have some stuff to do." Stacy answered as Lita shut the door. Stacy continued to walk down the hall and turned the corner running right into Gene Snitsky. She let out a gasp of shock when she hit his hard wall-like frame.

"Where's your friend?" Snitsky asked in a taunting tone referring to Lita.

"Why don't you just leave her alone? She never did anything to you!" Stacy snapped.

"Excuse me?" Snitsky asked angrily closing in on her immediately making her regret her outburst.

"I..." Stacy began to stutter.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?!" Snitsky demanded pushing her up against the wall.

"Please..." Stacy began to beg shutting her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Stacy heard a voice call. She opened her eyes to see Randy Orton. Snitsky turned to face the Legend Killer.

"It's none of your business." Snitsky growled.

"Oh, ok." Randy shrugged and just as Snitsky was about to redirect his attention to Stacy, Randy's fist met with his face.

"...then I'll make it my business." Randy grinned. Snitsky got in Randy's face angrily. Randy cringed, he was pretty sure Snitsky's toxic breath wasn't good for his pores.

"Your gonna regret that." Snitsky warned as he walked off.

"Um, thanks." Stacy uttered awkwardly. This was their first real confrontation since the Taboo Tuesday press conference. They had passed by each other a few time here or there and and shared a few stolen glances but this was their first real confrontation.

"No Problem." Randy shrugged nonchalantly running his hand through his hair.

"We seem to be running into each other a lot." Stacy remarked.

"Well, if you'd quit following me." Randy replied with a cocky grin.

"You wish." Stacy answered rolling her eyes.

"I don't know why you even bother denying it, especially after the way you guided my hand up your skirt at the Taboo Tuesday press conference." Randy smiled deviously. Stacy's face twisted with rage and she opened her mouth to bitch him out but nothing came out. What could she even say to that?

"Whatever you say. We both know what really happened." Stacy retorted walking passed him as he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going so quickly?" Randy grinned. "You know you wanted it. You can't honestly say you didn't." he insisted.

"Do you think you could have me? Huh? Do you really think you could have me Randy?" Stacy questioned stepping closer to him so that they were only inches apart. This was a question she wasn't even sure of. If he wanted to play games, she could play them right back.

"I know I could." Randy replied with a cocky smile oozing self-confidence. Stacy let out a small laugh.

"You couldn't keep up with me." Stacy promised with a tempting smile.

"I'd break you." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, ok." Stacy chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Wanna find out?" Randy challenged with a naughty grin. Stacy's jaw dropped. She didn't know how to react. She figured she would just play with him. She hadn't planned on actually doing anything. "Didn't think so." He laughed. She wasn't about to let him think he had won this little verbal exchange by getting the last word. It already felt like he had more control over this situation than she did. Before he could walk away she impulsively stepped in front of him. He looked at her a bit surprised by the move. She mustered even more confidence, and grabbed him by the crotch backing him up against the wall. Randy gasped in utter shock. She grasped his manhood in her hand firmly but not tightly enough to cause pain. A small smile spread across her face. She titled her chin upright and raised her face to his. She licked in between his parted lips and placed a small kiss on his bottom lip.

"Sorry, I'm a good girl." Stacy smiled sweetly releasing him. She turned on her heel with a winning smile and sauntered down the hall. Randy's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. He was almost speechless.

"Tease!" Randy called with a surprised laugh still registering the way Stacy had just behaved. She looked back with a wicked smile. Randy grinned as he walked up the hall. He had a feeling things were just heating up between him and Stacy. She'd be the perfect addition to his many conquests.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Stacy was still smiling when she turned the corner. She actually felt good, like she had some control now. Was she only fooling herself? She wasn't the type of girl to have just a physical relationship, at least she wasn't anymore. Her short fling with Mr. McMahon had been her only experience in doing something like that and she had felt almost force into it. She thought when he made her his assistant it meant his assistant, nothing more. Vince honestly made her skin crawl. She hadn't felt like she had had a choice. Vince was obviously no Randy, with Randy there was a genuine attraction. Yet she still could imagine having a pure physical relationship. She would feel so slutty and used, even though in a sense she would be using him too. Could she and Randy ever be anything more than just that? She doubted it. She nearly laughed at the thought.

"Stacy." A feminine voice called. Stacy turned around to see Molly Holly. What could she possibly want?

"Hey Molly." Stacy greeted her with a smile still unsure of her intentions.

"I seen you talking to Randy." Molly continued.

"So?" Stacy replied almost wincing. She really hoped Molly hadn't seen their entire exchange. The last thing she needed were rumors flying and everyone making her out to be a whore. Nothing would happen to Randy of course, she would be the one who was judged and labeled. "What did you see?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just you two talking closely." Molly answered.

"So?" Stacy repeated a bit relieved.

"I know were not really friends, but if you know what's good for you and you have any self-respect at all, you'll stay away from him." Molly advised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stacy asked. Why would Molly even care?

"When was the last time you heard of the Lady Killer, Randy Orton having a girlfriend? A real girlfriend?" Molly questioned. Stacy thought about this and the truth was, Molly had a point. She had never heard of Randy having a real girlfriend, ever. "Do you really think you can actually change that? Do you really think you can change him?" She asked emphasizing the word really.

"What makes you think I even want to? What you saw was completely innocent." Stacy insisted. "Why do you care anyway? Are you jealous?" She asked sharply.

"Jealous?" Molly nearly laughed. "Why would I want that conceited, arrogant, cocky, heartless, disgusting manwhore? He's practically a walking STD, no thanks. I just would want to see you or any other girl get hurt when it can be prevented. You know what his type is like. I just wouldn't fall too hard if I were you." She explained. Stacy nodded as Molly walked off, she still wasn't sure why Molly was concerned but she appreciated the advice. But what could Molly possibly know about it? She probably never even had sexual urges, her legs were locked so tightly. It definitely gave Stacy something to think about. The truth was she never really thought things through when she was with Randy. She only thought about it afterwards, which was why she had tried to avoid him in the first place. That strategy obviously wasn't working. Maybe she should just go ahead, be wild, and do it. What's the worse that could happen as long as she didn't get attached? After all, you only live once. No matter what, you can't control your emotions and the truth was she could end up getting hurt if she wasn't careful. Her heart and mind told her to stay away, her body was a different story.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**To Readers:** WOW! 16 reviews! As soon as I seen how many people were interested I knew I had to update this before I did my other stories! Thank you guys so much! I just hope I can continue to keep you hooked! Your reviews make me feel great. Thanks to LilMary, MutantXHottie, wataphreek, AhitsAnjel, AnGeL BaBii, RKOandLEGS, Southern Lil' Me, Cleo Orton, Jewel, nikki, legs substitute, johncenagirl, Monique-lee16, MAVSFAN, and Icy Rabbit for the reviews!! Please keep them coming! I am very busy so more reviews equals more updates. Please review and tell me what you think. If you haven't gotten a chance too I would really appreciate if you check out my other stories! Thanks!

**Preview:** Will things go any further between Stacy and Randy? Will Stacy get hurt? Is Molly right? Is Randy really just using her? What will happen if Randy gets what he wants? Does Lita have feelings for Kane? When will Kane or Matt return?

**_WRITIE_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stacy ran her fingers through her hair massaging her sweetly scented shampoo into her scalp. The water cascaded down her slender body like rain drops. She ran her hands over her slick curves smoothly cleansing her skin. The hot steam from the locker room shower filled the entire room. When she was finished she turned the shower knob and the water came to a stop. Stacy ran her small fingers over her face and then through her hair ringing some of the excess water out. She grabbed a towel damping her hair with it. She then wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to the mirror.

Stacy ran her hands through her hair a few more times in an attempt to untangle it. She examined her reflection carefully. She jumped back a bit startled when she seen Randy Orton in the mirror approaching from behind her. She looked into his blue eyes through the mirror and they were locked with hers. She knew this wasn't a dream or some erotic fantasy, he was really there and that made her even more nervous. He really was captivating. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants. She stood before him uncomfortably in nothing but a towel. Randy licked his lips as his eyes traveled Stacy's wet body hungrily. She turned to face him abruptly. Nervousness crept over her, but oddly seeing him was a rush. Probably because she didn't know what to expect or if she'd be able to control herself while being around him.

"W-what are you doing here? These are the Divas showers." Stacy stuttered walking passed him. Randy could only smile. He loved playing this game, it was almost like cat and mouse. She turned to face him once again.

"I figured after the way you teased me, I owe you one." Randy replied moving closer to her. "I mean, it's only fair right?" He grinned continuing to move in on her until she was backed up against the wall.

"That's ok." Stacy uttered. She wasn't sure if she wanted this or not. She knew all the things that were said about Randy. What if he was just using her for sex? Another woman to add to his list.

"I insist." Randy smirked running his hand up her damp arm. She closed her eyes tightly and then reopened them trying to fight the intoxicating feeling. She tried to convince herself she would be using him too.

"Anyone can walk in." Stacy replied using any excuse she could think of. Randy grabbed her wrist tightly.

"I locked the door." Randy challenged with a cocky smile.

"Ouch, your hurting me!" Stacy yelped. Randy loosened his grip but took a hold of her other arm. He brought her arms over her head pinning her against the wall. Now he had compete control, as if he hadn't before. The towel clung loosely to her body.

"Better?" Randy grinned closely. He was getting tired of all this stalling. Why didn't she just give in? They both knew eventually she would anyway. He brought his lips to her neck and began to kiss and suck hungrily. Stacy's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a shallow breath allowing herself to enjoy the amazing feeling. He was the first man to make her feel so many different sensations, and this was just from a kiss.

"Randy." Stacy sighed. Randy removed his face from her neck to look at her. "Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of other girls you could have had your way with by now." She reasoned.

"Who says I haven't been sleeping with other women?" Randy grinned. Stacy gave him a dirty look. Although it was true, Randy could have had a hundred women on the side and Stacy would never know it.

"If that was supposed to be a turn on..." Stacy began cocking an eyebrow.

"Because your the one I chose." Randy shrugged simply in a serious tone. He devoured her lips not giving her a chance to respond. He still held her hands firmly above her head as he returned his luscious mouth to her tender neck. She could feel her towel slipping and it was only a matter of time before it fell completely off of her body. She worked one of her arms free and began kissing his neck. She then began to nibble and lick his ear playfully. She knew this drove most men wild and Randy seemed to be liking it. Randy clasped a hold of her other arm pinning her once again.

He captured her lips into a heated kiss and she let out a moan. She kissed him back with equal passion, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. Her towel which had slowly been slipping from her body, finally fell to the floor. He pulled away breaking the kiss and releasing her arms. He scanned her glistening body with his piercing eyes and she looked absolutely flawless. Stacy felt at her most vulnerable, regardless of how many times she had been told she looked incredible. She didn't usually do things like this and it's not like she would let just anyone see her like this. The cold air hit her body and she soon has goose bumps. The towel had only fallen a few seconds ago and she already felt cold.

"You are amazing." Randy remarked. Stacy sighed feeling a little more comfortable and less uneasy. He probably said things like this to a lot of girls but she couldn't help but blush. He put his hand on her shoulder gliding it down her neckline, over her subtle breast and then over her stomach. She instantly began to shiver from the slightest touch. He licked between her breast and traveled down her stomach with his hot tongue. He swirled his tongue around her navel then worked his way back up. When he was face to face with her once again, Stacy was flushed with desire. She didn't care about getting too involved or hurt anymore. Stacy lustfully ripped Randy's shirt off. The buttons went flying all over the floor exposing Randy's muscular chest. She shot her tongue into his mouth kissing him urgently. She placed kisses on his neck pushing his shirt down his arms and off of his body. His shirt hit the wet floor while she kissed his chest. His hot body was the only thing keeping her warm.

Randy smashed his lips on top of hers and she let out a moan as he lifted her up by the cheeks of her ass. She wrapped her wet legs around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall. She slipped her hand into his pants rubbing his manhood and he quickly moaned in approval against her lips. Randy began to unbuckle his pants while Stacy's mind slowly began to take over. Why did she have to start thinking now of all times? What was she doing? This was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this. Stacy untangled her legs from Randy's waist and shoved him away.

"I can't do this!" Stacy protested grabbing her towel from the floor and wrapping it around her naked body.

"Why not?" Randy cried in frustration with a confused look. She really was a tease. Stacy hastily made her way towards the door avoiding eye contact.

"Randy, were not even together!" Stacy exclaimed.

"So...we can be friends with benefits." Randy reasoned grinning.

"That's really not a good idea, because I don't fuck my friends." Stacy answered pointedly. "...and since when are we friends anyway?" She asked.

"Ok, then we can just have benefits." Randy smirked.

"I don't think so." Stacy shook her head. The idea of possibly developing feelings for Randy and wanting more than just good sex was so not worth it. It was bad enough she could already feel herself falling for him a little too fast.

"We've already gone this far, why stop now?" Randy reasoned moving closer. If they didn't stop now, this whole situation had the potential to break her and somehow she knew it. She wouldn't tell him that though.

"I told you, I'm a good girl." Stacy smirked. Randy gave her a look.

"Are you sure your not just scared?" Randy asked with a challenging grin. The truth was, yes, she was scared. She was scared of how he could possibly make her feel, she was scared of letting herself get hurt again. She was scared.

"Sorry Randy, I just don't do this kind of thing. It's bad enough it's gone this far." Stacy answered walking away and exiting the locker room. Randy licked his lips watching her hips sway as she left.

"It'll only go further." Randy promised out loud to himself with a wicked grin. He knew Stacy would eventually give in.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lita jumped back slightly surprised when two masculine hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice with a familiar southern accent asked from behind her.

"Matt!" Lita smiled as she turned around and hugged him.

"Are you surprised?" Matt asked with a grin.

"Yeah! Are you back for good? Your healed up and everything?" Lita questioned happily. She hadn't gotten to smile much lately, unless of coarse she was beating on Trish.

"Not exactly. I haven't been cleared to wrestle yet, but I figured with that monster Kane out on injury it'd be the perfect time to visit. Maybe we can even spend some alone time together." He suggested with a smile.

"That sounds great." Lita smiled placing her bag in her locker.

"Are you ok after everything that happened? I mean with losing the baby. I know how hard that must have been." Matt asked sensitively in a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but to be honest I really don't want to talk about that." Lita replied.

"So, now all that ties you to Kane is this marriage." Matt offered. Lita looked away, she really didn't want to deal with this right now. "Don't worry, because we're going to figure out a way for us to be together and for him to be completely out of your life." He promised pulling her into a kiss. She almost felt like she was cheating on Kane, she was married after all. He pulled away slipping the wedding band off of her finger. He placed the ring on the shelf in her locker and they shared a smile. Lita still felt this strange uneasiness.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stacy walked down the hall in a short mini skirt. She had just blown her hair dry and she looked great. She was still thinking about what had happened between her and Randy. She could feel herself falling for him faster than she would like the admit and the crazy part was she didn't even know why. It was something she was losing control of. When most women think of love it's all about simple small things, and sweet romantic gestures. It's not like Randy had tried to sweep her off her feet but he still had a hold on her somehow. These feelings were so hard to understand. Was it just passion and lust? If they slept together would she have whatever it is out of her system and be able to move on? Was it just morbid curiosity? She didn't know why she couldn't keep herself away from him and she felt like it was killing her. She didn't like this feeling. If this situation was already driving her crazy, then intimacy would just make things further complicated.

It should be easy to tell him to stay away from her and to leave her alone, but it wasn't. Stacy spotted Trish with Maria and rolled her eyes. Trish had to be the last person she felt like dealing with, other than Randy of coarse.

"And they call me a slut?" Trish cackled as Maria smiled. Stacy just kept walking trying to act uneffected. She didn't know where that had come from but she wasn't about to get into another verbal war with Trish. Perhaps Randy had been bragging to everyone this whole time and Stacy had been clueless of it. Lita came walking up the hall with a smile and Stacy smiled back at her, it was nice to see her happy.

"Guess what?" Lita asked happily as she approached the long-legged blonde.

"What?" Stacy inquired.

"Matt came to visit me today. Were gonna be hanging out later." Lita smiled. "Oh my god!" She gasped wide-eyed in horror.

"What?" Stacy exclaimed in concern.

"Where did that come from?" Lita asked pointing to Stacy's neck. Stacy touched her neck with a serious expression. She had no idea what Lita was talking about. She ran passed Lita to the Divas locker room. Lita followed closely behind her.

Stacy ran to the mirror that hung on the wall in the locker room. She grabbed her neck with a gasp. There was a large, very noticeable hickey on her neck. How had she not noticed that when she was getting dressed?

"So, who's it from?" Lita asked sounding very interested and intrigued. Stacy removed her hand to examine her neck. She had always thought hickey's looked gross. She usually didn't let guys give them to her. That very moment Molly walked passed them and gave Stacy a look of disapproval obviously noticing the hickey. Stacy rolled her eyes, the last thing she needed right now was Molly's judgement. Not everyone could be wholesome, pure, and perfect like her.

"Help me hide it!" Stacy insisted urgently as panic spread across her face.

"Hey Molly, do you have a scarf or anything?" Lita asked. Stacy winced. Why the hell did Lita have to ask her? That wasn't helping! Molly gave Lita and Stacy a disgusted look. She pulled a scarf out of her bag and hand it to them. Stacy was a bit surprised little Miss Holier Than Thou was even willing to help.

"Keep it. God only knows what you'll do with it." Molly rolled her eyes turning and leaving the locker room.

"Why did you have to ask her?" Stacy sighed.

"Who cares? It's just Molly." Lita reasoned placing the scarf around her neck. Yeah, just Molly, the one who had warned here to stay away from Randy in the first place. By the look on Molly's face, it was like she could tell it was from him, and then the way she shook her head at Stacy. What did Stacy have to be ashamed of?

"This doesn't look right. I don't even wear scarves." Stacy complained. "I'll just have to use make-up." She added pulling the scarf from her neck.

"Who did you get the hickey from?" Lita repeated.

"Nobody." Stacy replied annoyed. She could only imagine Lita's face if she knew.

"You obviously got it from somebody." Lita stated.

"That's none of your business." Stacy snapped.

"I thought we were friends." Lita reminded.

"We are." Stacy sighed.

"So, you know you can tell me anything right?" Lita asked raising an eyebrow. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anybody." She added.

"I'm just embarrassed. It was some random guy. I can't remember his name. It happened at a night club." Stacy lied. She had been afraid of Randy making her look like a slut and here she was telling her close friend she had been given a hickey by some stranger she couldn't even remember the name of? Why had she lied? If Randy was bragging about how far he had gotten with Stacy then it would eventually get back to Lita. Then Lita would be mad at her for lying, and rightfully so.

"Oh...well maybe the guy was trying to mark his territory." Lita joked with a laugh. Stacy laughed with her as she retrieved some make-up for her neck. She had never thought of that. Had Randy purposely left a hickey on her neck?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Randy threw his duffel bag on the floor of his hotel room. He took off his shoes and went into the bathroom. He smirked at his handsome reflection as he grabbed a toothbrush. He really was good looking. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when there was a knock on the door. He finished up and there was a second knock. Randy made his way to the door and answered it. Stacy stood before him and angrily walked in, right passed him. Randy shrugged and shut the door turning to her with a smirk. Stacy fidgeted in her spot still giving him a hostile glare. She knew she shouldn't have come there but it was impossible to fight. She tried to convince herself that she was going to bitch him out for making her look like a whore and then leave. She was just there to confront him. She knew there was more to it than that although she would never admit it. She wanted to see him. She just couldn't stop herself.

"Is there a reason why your here?" Randy asked walking further into the room until he was standing right in front of her. "Not that I mind of coarse." He added with a grin.

"Are you trying to make me look like some sort of slut?!" Stacy accused pointing to her neck. Randy glanced at the medium-size hickey carelessly. It wasn't as noticeable as it had been earlier but you could still see it. Why was she freaking out? He had seen and done much worse.

"It'll be gone in a few days." Randy shrugged nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter! I'm the one who has to walk around looking like a whore because you felt the need to mark your territory." Stacy snapped.

"Mark my territory" Randy literally laughed. "I wasn't 'marking my territory' and I'm not trying to make you look like a slut. I haven't told anyone anything, I don't want anyone to know about this either." he explained.

"Why? Your not the one who's reputation would be trashed." Stacy retaliated crossing her arms.

"Because I prefer to keep things private." Randy shrugged simply.

"I think you did it on purpose!" Stacy insisted angrily. She should have just dropped it and left. why further embarrass herself? Randy had just basically said to her face that he wouldn't even want anyone to know he had ever touched her. "If anyone knew about what happened, your reputation would soar." She snapped.

"I told you, I don't want anyone to know either. My rep is just fine. I don't need to tell anyone about the sluts I mess around with to boost it." Randy grinned slipping a finger through her hair. She glared at him completely enraged. He had just called her a slut!

"You asshole!" Stacy snapped angrily slapping him across the face as hard as she could. Randy put an arrogant hand to his cheek in shock. That had actually stung. Before Stacy could storm out, Randy angrily pushed her and she fell back on the bed. He hadn't pushed her hard but it was enough to send her petite body flying. She stared at him wide-eyed. She jumped up from the bed infuriated. How dare he push her? She slapped him once again just as hard.

He grabbed her head and crushed her lips with his pulling her into an intense kiss. All this tension was making things hot. Stacy couldn't resist. She threw her arms around him returning the passion. Randy grabbed the back of her thighs lifting her up and bringing her to the bed. He climbed on top of her never breaking the kiss. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and he rested his hand on her hip. Her hands went from his shoulders, roaming down his muscular arms, and gliding over his muscular chest. She pulled up his shirt and he helped her pull it the rest of the way off. Randy moved his lips down to her neck kissing all the right places further stimulating her body the was already aching for him.

He slipped his hand up her shirt and over her bra clad breast causing her to arch her back. Her nipple quickly hardened at the slightest touch. She pulled her shirt off and grabbed his head capturing his lips into an urgent kiss. She nibbled on his succulent lips as she sucked on his tongue, and played around with his hot mouth. He was such a good kisser. He must have had tons of practice. She began kissing his toned chest and his hands traveled up her short skirt firmly gripping her ass. She unbuckled his belt swiftly pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. Stacy stared at him lustfully. She was too deep into the moment to think straight. She didn't even want to think right now. She just wanted him. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

Randy tore her Jean mini skirt off literally ripping the fabric and pulling it from her body. He even looked incredibly sexy when he did it, giving her a look only he could give. He began kissing her again massaging his tongue with hers. He masterly unhooked her bra with one hand and tossed it to the floor. He began kissing her subtle breast taking a nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue as he gently squeezed the other with his hand. Stacy gasped arching her back. He turned his attention to her other breast softly biting and teasing. He left a trail of kisses as he worked his way down her stomach pulling her panties off with his hand. He tossed her thong to the floor. Now Stacy laid before him naked at her most vulnerable yet at the same time strangely comfortable.

She couldn't remember ever wanting someone this much. Randy kissed her knee with the most sultry look. He slid his hand down her thighs slowly lowering his head between her legs.

"Oh my god" Stacy gasped sinking her nails into the blanket when he slipped his tongue inside of her. She couldn't believe he was doing this. She would have never imagined Randy to be the type of man to focus so much on his partner's pleasure. She expected him to take what he wanted and not too focus so much on her needs. He was making her crazy. He pushed his tongue deep into her core swirling it around. He worked his tongue fast like a tornado. Stacy let out a cry as he continued to work his tongue pushing it in and out. He moved his tongue over her clit and up and down pushing it as deep as he could hitting all the right spots. She clutched the blanket with her nails and let out a pleasure filled gasp. He returned to her upper body once he was sure she had orgasmed.

Stacy gasped as Randy placed hot kisses on her neck. She slipped his hands in his pants and began rubbing his manhood. He was definitely hard and a pretty decent size too which made Stacy even more intrigued. Randy let out a muffled moan pulling away from her. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, as she watched him with desire filled eyes. He pulled his pants down along with his boxers to just above his knees. Stacy licked her lips while she watched him hungrily.

She pulled him into a heated kiss searching his entire mouth with her tongue. His manhood slid up against the slit of her center and she let out an urgent moan that sounded more like and animalistic growl. She wanted him so badly. Randy slightly lifted her hip and finally slipped his way inside of her. She clutched is back at the incredible feeling digging her nails into his soft flesh. He dexterously began pumping. Each thrust he went deeper and harder. Stacy dug her nails into his back leaving a trail of claw marks.

He knew exactly what he was doing and worked every movement with such skill. It was like he was an expert and had done it a billion times. There was a difference between doing it and knowing how to do it right and Randy knew just how to do it. Stacy's walls contracted and tightened milking him for all he had. When he knew he release was approaching he began grinding down and pushed into her core even harder and faster, but not enough to hurt her. Her gasps for air became more urgent and needy. She let out a scream as she scratched his back and called out his name after his final thrust. Randy moaned breathing heavily as sweat drenched both of their bodies and they both released.

"Randy" Stacy moaned.

Stacy cried out with desire, she didn't think she had ever been so loud. Randy collapsed on top of her and she held him tightly. When they both caught their breath Randy pulled out and slipped away from her embrace. He gave her a cocky smirk he was surprised he hadn't broken her back. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them. Stacy sat up pulling the covers over her naked body a bit surprised. He wasn't going to hold her or cuddle with her? Or, at least spend the rest of the night with her?

"What?" Randy asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"Nothing." Stacy uttered beginning to feel like shit. Randy rolled his eyes. He could tell he had somehow hurt her feelings and although he didn't really care, he also didn't feel like dealing with it.

"You can go now. It was good ok? Definitely worth the wait." Randy smiled touching her cheek. "I'm just not into that whole looking deeply into each other's eyes and cuddling type of thing." he shrugged. Stacy frowned. She hadn't even made him wait that long. He had pretty much just told her to leave. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. Stacy shook her head. He was probably used to girls giving it to him easily and now she was no different.

"Just don't tell anybody about this." Stacy muttered getting off of the bed and beginning to put her clothes on.

"It'll be our little secret." Randy grinned. He had gotten what he wanted and now she had to go and be ashamed of herself. Randy grabbed her arm after she was done getting dressed. "Hey, don't look so sad. We both know this isn't over." He added with a conceited smile. She couldn't believe he actually thought he would get into her pants again. He placed a small kiss on her lips and then another. She couldn't help but slightly smile and it made her sick. He had just fucked her and told her to get out of his room, and she still couldn't fight these feelings?

"Goodnight." Stacy replied as she made her way toward the door.

"I'll see you around." Randy grinned.

"Only in your dreams." Stacy answered with a smirk as she shut the door behind her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stacy walked down the hall of the hotel pulling her jacket tighter to her body as she made her way to her hotel room. She felt ashamed and used. It's not like Randy had ever promised her anything. She knew how this would turn out from the beginning she just didn't expect him to be so cold. She was a woman and she had needs just like he did and there was no reason to feel ashamed because it's not like she did this sort of thing regularly, so why did she feel like shit? It's not like she hadn't enjoyed it. She really enjoyed it, at least the physical part of it anyway. She just hadn't particularly liked the ending. Did he really just have to discard her like that?

Stacy's spirits brightened when she heard a familiar voice with a strong southern accent. Stacy bounced down the hall with a huge smile, seeing him would definitely cheer her up. Her smile faded and she stopped dead in her tracks and backed herself up against the wall. She hadn't gotten close enough for them to spot her. What the hell was Matt Hardy doing talking to Gene Snitsky?! Matt knew the trauma that asshole Snitsky has put Lita through. There had to be an explanation to this. Matt must have been warning Snitsky to stay away from Lita. Stacy's heart was racing. She just couldn't believe it.

She inched her way down the hall against the wall as silently as she could, until she was within hearing range of their conversation.

"...but that wasn't part of the plan aren't you listening?" Matt explained to Snitsky.

"Hey, I got the job done didn't I?" Snitsky snapped. "If it weren't for me Lita would be carrying around that freak's baby." He insisted. Stacy gasped in horror. She had to be misunderstanding or something. Matt would never intentionally hurt Lita like that. Well except for that time he dumped her for no good reason, and then demanded a match against her and his brother Jeff. Then of coarse the time Lita had caught him checking out Trish Stratus and other women, at one point even Stacy. Then there was the time he pretended he wanted to marry her, humiliated her, dumped her, and cost her the career that she had worked so hard for that meant everything to her. Plus the time he slammed a steel cage door on her head and tried to attack her. Stacy frowned, Matt really had screwed up a lot now that she thought about it. But deep down despite everything he was a great guy, he would never do such a thing.

"Well, do you think you can finish the job?" Matt questioned in a serious tone.

"I thought for sure I had destroyed Kane at Taboo Tuesday. I didn't think he'd ever wrestle again. The guy couldn't even walk out on his own." Snitsky explained.

"Well, it obviously wasn't enough. I want Kane away from Lita and out of her life forever, even if that means making her a widow. You got that?" Matt insisted sternly.

"So, now you want me to take her husband's life?" Snitsky grunted with a laugh. Matt scowled, he hated hearing Kane being described as Lita's husband.

"Do whatever you have to do. I just want him out of the picture so Lita and I can move on with our lives." Matt answered.

"Ok, but when do I get the rest of my money?" Snitsky questioned.

"I already paid you half up front, plus I helped land you a WWE contract, so relax. I'll give you the rest when you finish the job." Matt replied a bit annoyed. Snitsky nodded.

Stacy could hardly breath as she listened to them. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of her. She was in shock and utter denial. There was no way, no way.

"He'll be back really soon, a few days actually. I'll finish him, you have my word." Snitsky promised with determination.

"Ok, good. Kane is really tough, it's not going to be easy. You better be careful he doesn't finish you." Matt warned. Snitsky could only laugh arrogantly.

"Trust me, this guy is done. Once I'm finished with him you and Lita can run off and be together. After I get my money that is." Snitsky declared extending his hand. Matt shook it firmly.

Stacy nearly threw up. The two men parted and went their separate ways down the hall. Stacy stood there shaking. She didn't know what to do. How could she ever tell Lita aout this? It would kill her. If it was having this effect on her she could only imagine how Lita would feel and the poor girl had already been through so much. How could she tell her this? How? Then there was poor Kane, who had been described as a monster but lately had really been there for Lita. He and Lita had both lost their child. Kane cried at Lita's side in that hospital, it was the first time she has ever seen Kane shed a tear. Now Lita's husband Kane, was in danger. The worst part is that Lita had no idea Matt had anything to do with any of this. A man she had considered her soulmate and the love of her life, was secretly making plans with her tormentor. Stacy's head was throbbing. She just didn't know what to do. Should she tell Lita and be the one to cause her that kind of pain, or just let it all unfold. Either way Lita would end up hurt. Stacy let out an exhausted sigh with her head in her hands.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**A/N:** Thanks to **MAVSFAN**(I was also intrigued by the chemistry between Randy and Stacy at the fashion show, and even more so after she kissed his cheek on this past Raw. Hopefully they will end up pairing them. Well, you got your wish Randy and Stacy finally did it! lol. Stacy didn't seem too happy afterward though...don't worry you will see what happens between them in the future chapters. Thanks and I'm glad your enjoying it, viper-sa(lol, thanks I'm glad you like it) **LilMary**(glad your enjoying it), **Icy Rabbit**(Thank you I am very flattered, it's nice to know my story is good enough for your review, I really do appreciate it), **lilpimpgonk2010**(thanks), **Cleo Orton**(they got it on lol thanks I'm glad you like it so far.), **SexyBassDrummer**(Thanks), **stippybrea**(I'm glad you liked it and hopefully it will only get better, please thank whoever recommended it to you.) **Haley**(Thanks, I'm very flattered. Don't worry I have plenty more ideas for this story it's not over yet.), **Danneell**(Thanks), **RKOandLEGS**(Thanks, hopefully you will love this chapter too.), **ORTONSDESTINY**(Thanks, there's much more), **Stary****Eyes**(I have to agree RKO is definitely a hottie, Stacy is soo lucky sighs lol, then I guess I'd better keep writing.) **HopelessRomantc225**(Thanks, I will), **Rav8629**(thanks), **Annabel Orton**(Thank you so much I'm glad you like it). **Myth**(Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the pairing/story and that it made you want to read more that's really cool.) Thanks for ALL of your reviews. When I don't have writer's block(which I haven't had at all for this story, I already have ideas for future chapters, lol) and I'm not extremely busy reviews are honestly how I determine what story I am going to update first and how fast I am going to try and get the chapter out, so I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to leave a review. The second chapter actually had the same amount of reviews that the first chapter had which is really amazing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. For the reviewer who doesn't like Kane/Lita I'm sorry but I really like this pairing so I can't promise she won't end up with him plus I already had a story idea in my head. I'm also sorry to any Matt fans who are upset, if there are any(about him being linked to Lita's miscarriage and Snitky). It's just fiction. :) lol. Once again, please read and review, and if it's not too much trouble I'd really appreciate it if you'd check out my other stories, you might like them. THANKS.

_**Preview: **_Will Stacy continue a purely sexual relationship with Randy or will it just leave her wanting more? Is Randy attached at all or is it just sex to him? Will Stacy tell Lita what she heard Matt and Snitsky talking about? Will Snitsky finish off Kane? What will happened next? You'll have to wait, read, and review to find out!

_**WRITIE**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stacy stared up at the ceiling, her chest heaving as she fought to catch her breath. Randy panted above her equally out of breath. Both of their bodies were drenched with sweat. His final thrust sent jolts of sensations up her spine and she let out a loud moan. He collapsed on top of her, letting himself rest for a few moments. Stacy ran her hands down his smooth, moist muscular back. For over 3 weeks now she had been having meaningless sex with Randy. Well, meaningless to him, and she at least would like to think it was meaningless to her. How could she ever be in love with a guy like him anyhow? The idea was absurd.

He didn't exactly treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Not only was he flat out using her but sometimes he could be a real jerk, and that was putting it nicely. He had yet to spend an entire night with her, and he never cuddled, ever. That was one of the rules, along with keep this a secret, and don't spend the entire night. Once they were done she would get dressed and leave, that was unless he wanted more than one round. It's not that he had actually given her a set of rules or anything, but this is how it usually happened every time. Sometimes he would be the one to get up and leave, but they never really spent the night in each other's arms just holding one another.

She was too afraid to try and spend the night or anything because she feared he would reject her and make her feel stupid. Considering all of this, she still had no idea why it was so hard to resist him. So, he had an amazing body and he's charming as hell. A lot of other guys were too. But there was just something captivating about Randy no matter how much of an ass he was. It was hard to stay away and maybe that's because feelings, whether she wanted them or not, had flourished. Her heart didn't give a shit what her mind said, and her body sure as hell wasn't listening to reason. Randy began to stir pulling himself off of her and sitting up in bed. He wope the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Stacy slowly sat up behind him covering her naked torso with the blanket. She hesitantly hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck. Randy sat there silently and she placed a few feather-like kisses on the side of his neck. He closed his eyes at the sensation. She wrapped her arms around him a bit tighter examining his gorgeous face with her lingering eyes. She could feel his heart lightly pound against her flesh. Randy soon pulled away and got up off of the bed. Stacy sighed and sat back. How did she know she would regret doing that? God forbid she try to be at all close to him. He didn't even look at her as he began to put his clothes back on. Her eyes admired his body. She sat up continuing to watch him with a serious look.

"What" Randy asked finally. He could feel her eyes on him.

"How many women have you been with" Stacy asked seriously. Randy gave her an odd look and laughed. Stacy cocked her head to the side, her expression the same. "I'm not joking." She replied pointedly. This was a question she should have asked him long before they had even had sex. She had a right to know. After all, everyone he slept with she had technically slept with and vice versa. She had a feeling he's had plenty of women in his young life. He was too good of a lover not to have a lot of experience. She could only imagine what age he had lost his virginity. He always knew what to do almost expertly.

"That's none of your business." Randy smirked when he had finally stopped laughing.

"Yes, it is my business. We're sleeping together and I have every right to know how many women you've been with." Stacy exclaimed.

"You want an exact number? A lot, ok? I've slept with a lot of women. I don't know exactly how many." Randy answered honestly. Stacy sighed, she didn't know what she was expecting. Everyone knew Randy had been with a lot of women. She was just hoping he'd go into detail and start telling her things about his past. "Why? Are you afraid of contracting an STD or something, because if so you have nothing to worry about. I always use protection. Even if a girl is on birth control, I always use a condom, always. A girl has to be pretty damn special for me not too. I'm not gonna let some slut fuck up my life." He explained. Stacy realized he was right. He never once forgot to put on a condom when they were together, and he knew Stacy was on birth control. The comment about someone 'special' had actually hurt.

"Why do you talk about the women you've been with like that? If you consider every woman you've been with a slut, what does that make you" Stacy asked heatedly.

"I consider them sluts because that's what they are." Randy grinned knowing the comment would piss Stacy off.

"I don't know about the other women you've been with, but I am not a slut." Stacy declared glaring at him.

"Oh, your not" Randy teased climbing on top of her. He began to ravish her neck with sweet kisses. Stacy fought hard not to enjoy it. She pushed him off of her and rolled on top of him straddling his waist.

"No, I'm not." Stacy answered. She got up from the bed and began gathering her clothes.

"So, how many men have you been with? After all, I do have a right to know." Randy smirked watching her get dressed, enjoying every moment. Stacy eyed him.

"Not a lot, I don't have an exact number." Stacy smirked back. "So, tell me about some of your ex-girlfriends." She continued.

"Now that, is none of your business. That's personal." Randy replied.

"I let you have my body. I let you inside of me. It doesn't get much more personal than that." Stacy argued. Why was he so secretive?

"My past is none of your business. I'm not asking about your past now am I" Randy repeated standing up.

"No, but if you did I would gladly answer. What are you trying to hide" Stacy pressed. Randy chuckled with a smug grin.

"I have nothing to hide. The truth is I haven't had many serious relationships." Randy shrugged.

"And why is that" Stacy asked.

"What are you the CIA? I'd just rather not get involved. There's a lot less drama that way." Randy answered getting annoyed. What was with all the questions anyway? He hated it when women got like that. Stacy sighed, so he used women for sex but he didn't like to get 'involved'? That type of attitude coming from any other guy would kill his luck with the ladies, but not Randy Orton.

"So, your basically a player? All you care about is sex." Stacy accused.

"I wouldn't say that, it's not like I promise anyone anything. I can get sex anywhere. There's only a select few I come back to for more." Randy explained moving closer to her. "Guess your one of the lucky ones. Why are you so curious about my past anyway" He inquired.

"Because maybe I want to know more about you personally, not just your physical...attributes." Stacy answered her eyes scanning his tan sculpted body.

"That's real sweet Stacy. But if your looking for a soulmate, I don't think your gonna find one here." Randy admitted.

"What about just a boyfriend" Stacy questioned sweetly with innocent doe eyes. Randy tilted her chin up with a finger and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You don't want me as your boyfriend Stacy." Randy grinned with a slight laugh. He walked toward the door throwing her one last cocky grin before exiting the room. Stacy sat on the edge of the bed alone holding her head in her hands trying to fight back the tears. This man really didn't know what he was doing to her, all the emotions she felt. How could he take women so carelessly? No matter how hard she fought she always ended up trapped in the web he weaved. She couldn't stay away from him.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Randy sat on a crate icing his knee. He closed his eyes and leaned the back of his head against the wall.

"Hey Randy." Christy Hemme smiled brightly as she approached. Randy opened his eyes with a smile.

"Hello Christy, your looking good today." Randy complimented her with a charming grin.

"Thank you, your not looking bad yourself." Christy replied looking over his body. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime" She continued smiling brightly.

"Sounds cool, I mean how can I turn down a woman of your beauty anyway" Randy smirked. "Maybe I'll catch you later." He added.

"Ok, so I'll see you around hopefully sometime soon." Christy grinned strutting away happily. Randy licked his lips watching Christy leave, her hips shook and her short skirt rose slightly with every step she took. Randy turned his head curiously around the corner of the hall, when he heard two approaching male voices. The voices shockingly enough belonged to Matt Hardy and Gene Snitsky. Randy turned his head back around with a look of confusion. That didn't seem right.

"This is perfect. Now that Lita's out injured it'll be a lot easier to set up Kane without her suspecting something. You can take out Kane while I work on spending more time with Lita while she's healing before my in-ring return. We'll grow even closer and any sympathy she felt for Kane will disappear." Matt explained carefully devising the plan. He could tell Lita didn't hate Kane anymore, which began to worry him. He was doing this for them, so they could be together. What Lita didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Everything would work out in the end. Kane would be out of their lives and they could move on as if Kane had never existed.

"You just better make sure that girlfriend of your hasn't developed any feelings for that freak." Snitsky snarled. Matt rolled his eyes, that was sort of what spending time with her as she healed was all about.

"Yeah right. Lita develop feelings for Kane" Matt laughed as if the idea was absurd, even though he had though about it. Lita falling for Kane was impossible. Lita was completely in love with Matt, he had always had a certain hold over her and he knew that much. Even if Lita felt for Kane, he could change that.

"The last time they were in the ring together she looked pretty happy to see him." Snitsky pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take care of Lita, you just focus on Kane." Matt ordered sounding annoyed.

"What does it look like I've been doing" Snitsky snapped angrily. He and Kane had been practically killing each other.

"Getting you ass kicked." Matt answered flatly. Snitsky growled angrily getting in Matt's face. Fear slightly altered Matt's expression. "Calm down. All I'm saying is, if your gonna take him out your gonna have to take it to the next level. He chokeslammed you off the stage, beat the hell out of you in a steel cage, and has nearly taken you out." He reminded. Snitsky was still beaten up from his encounters with Kane, but he had certainly done damage on The Big Red Machine as well.

"I'm still here aren't I" Snitsky barked.

"So, what is your strategy" Matt questioned curiously. "We've got about 8 months or so until Lita returns." He continued.

"We have plenty of time. We can talk about it later." Snitsky offered with a shrug. "Kane is going straight to hell right with his unborn son, I'll make sure of that." He declared ruthlessly.

"That's what I like to hear." Matt chuckled with a grin lightly patting Snitsky on the back. Snitsky had a match to get too, and the two didn't want to be spotted together. The two of them even talking while in the arena was risky. They abruptly parted ways and Matt rounded the corner of the hall.

Matt jumped back in horror at the sight of Randy Orton sitting there so close by, icing his knee. Matt eyed him suspiciously. He wondered if Randy had heard anything. Not that Lita would have any reason to believe Randy over him anyway.

"Hey Randy, you kind of startled me." Matt greeted his words coming out a bit shaky. Matt silently swore at himself, he had to keep his cool. Randy grinned cocking an eyebrow.

"What's up Hardy" Randy responded nonchalantly. He had heard everything and he couldn't really say he was completely shocked. Matt wasn't exactly an angel. Randy didn't really put anything passed the guy, although he had to admit what he was doing was pretty fucked up. What kind of man formed an alliance with the killer of his girlfriend's unborn child? Randy grinned, a desperate one of course. He must have felt Lita slowly slipping away, he could feel himself losing her. Love could make you do some pretty fucked up shit. But Randy wasn't surprised at all by Matt's actions, then again Randy didn't trust many people. Regardless, this was none of his business no matter what Matt planned to do or who he was forming alliances with. He watched Matt fidget in amusement.

"Not much." Matt stammered still nervous. "I just seen that bastard Snitsky and boy did I give him a piece of my mind. I told him to stay the hell away from Lita. He's gonna pay for the things he's done to her when I return." He lied whole-heartedly almost believing his own lies. Randy smiled at Matt knowing he wasn't being honest. It's amazing the way some people can look you right in the face and lie. Randy had done it on several occassions.

"Really? That's good. That shows what kind of man you are and what kind of character you have. Your a great guy Matt. I mean seriously, what would Lita do without you" Randy praised Matt sarcastically. Of coarse only Randy himself knew he was being sarcastic. Matt had eaten up every word. Matt smiled deeply, Randy had bought it.

"So, are you gonna kick Triple H's ass" Matt asked changing the subject quickly.

"Aways do." Randy smiled confidently.

"Well, good luck." Matt grinned beginning to walk away.

"You too, and make sure you take good care of Lita." Randy called his comments dripping with sarcasm. Randy stood up finally, his knee was still sore from the last house show the WWE had held. He put down the ice and began walking up the hall.

"Dude, how do you do it" Val Venis asked as he and Steven Richards walked up to either side of him.

"Yeah, how do you get so many women to so easily fall into your lap" Steven questioned eagerly. Randy couldn't help but laugh.

"We seen you talking to Christy." Val continued wiggling his eyebrows.

"Please, teach us your ways." Steven begged jokingly.

"This coming from an ex-porn star and...well...uh...well, you used to date Victoria. Not too shabby." Randy grinned.

"Yeah, she is a nice piece of..." Val began to agree.

"Don't you dare say it" Steven warned.

"Asset. She's a very nice piece of Ass-et in the company." Val smiled and Randy chuckled.

"Your not funny" Stevie insisted.

"Fellas, the way I see it...there are two types of women. Some women are sluts, others are bitches." Randy smirked. "I guess at one point their all sluts though." He joked.

"Victoria's not a slut." Stevie claimed defensively. Randy shook his head with a smile.

"I guess she didn't burn you badly enough huh" Randy chuckled and Val grinned.

"She burned me pretty bad." Stevie admitted a bit sadly.

"You want success with women? Here's my advice, treat sluts like their gold because all it takes is a little kindness and charm and their panties drop. Treat bitches who think their too good for you or just won't give you the time of day, treat them like their sluts. Treat them like shit and act uninterested, something their probably not used too. They'll be all over you." Randy explained. Steven and Val looked at Randy surprised by his advice. With this type of philosophy how did he ever make women fall for him?

"But every woman thinks their too good for me." Stevie sighed hopelessly. Val and Randy burst out laughing.

"Ok. So what about the good women? You know, beautiful and nice" Val added. Randy merely laughed in his face.

"It applies for all women. There are no exceptions." Randy answered seriously and then smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend too." He continued with a cocky grin referring to Christy Hemme who stood a few feet away.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Stacy roamed around the corridor biting her lower lip trying to recall the best places to find gossip. She knew the women's locker room was one hot spot but she had purposely been putting it off. She didn't really want to ask any of the other Divas about Randy, because she knew it would only cause more talk about why she wanted to know which would eventually spread into a bunch of wild rumors. The make-up artist would probably know something since a lot of the girls tended to blab their whole life story while getting their hair and make-up done. Maybe even some backstage crew members would know something. She took out her cell phone and began to dial. She had a good idea of who she could ask.

"Hello" A woman's voice answered.

"Hi Dawn, it's me." Stacy smiled continuing to walk as she talked. If anyone knew something it had to be Dawn Marie. All the girl did was talk, and gossip. She had the biggest mouth in the WWE. Information just seemed to flow to her.

"Oh, hi Stacy." Dawn Marie chirped happily. "What's up" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question about Randy." Stacy replied. Although she didn't want to ask a fellow Diva about this, Dawn was on another show so it felt a bit more safe.

"What's that" Dawn Marie asked with an interested smile.

"What do you know about Randy Orton" Stacy inquired. She wanted know about his past relationships and if she had to dig so be it.

"Mmm...Randy Orton. Tall, dark, handsome, has a killer body...although he can be an asshole sometimes. He's a great kisser and an even better lover." Dawn Marie gushed.

"You've slept with him" Stacy exclaimed in surprise as she continued to walk.

"Shh...don't tell anybody. It happened a while ago and it only happened 2 times. your the only person who knows. One of the times I was drunk so it doesn't really count and it wasn't really my fault." Dawn Marie insisted innocently.

"Of coarse." Stacy replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"The guy isn't easy to resist. He can charm the pants right off you." Dawn Marie stated matter-of-factly. Yup, that was Randy. Stacy shook her head with a heavy sigh, Dawn Marioe had pretty much hit the nail right on the head. Randy's face, his body, his smile, his lips, his touch, and most of all his kiss were inescapable. His kiss was intoxicating, it made anyone he kissed want more of him and it wasn't fair. It made women want more of this man that they could never really have. Then of coarse there was his love making. That man could drive so many sensations through her body. Stacy frowned, she was naive to actually consider it 'love making', it was just sex.

"Stacy, are you there" Dawn Marie questioned with concern.

"Yeah, sorry, um...so, what about relationships" Stacy asked snapping out of the daze she was in.

"What do you mean" Dawn Marie questioned with a puzzled look.

"Has he ever had any girlfriends that you know about" Stacy pressed.

"Girlfriends? Mmm...well I've heard through the grape vein that he's hooked up with some of our fellow Divas and quite possibly other women who have worked for the company." Dawn Marie blabbed. Stacy was immediately intrigued. Most of the gossip that the dark-haired Diva dished was almost always true. She could tell you rumors about Raw and Smackdown superstars. "As far as any actual relationships, I've never heard of him ever having one, but that doesn't necessarily mean he hasn't." she continued honestly.

"So, who has he hooked up with" Stacy asked more than curious.

"Let's see...I believe he hooked up with Gail Kim when she was with the WWE. Rumors went around about the two of them dating but I don't think she was ever actually his girlfriend. I heard he's hooked up with Miss Jackie, and she seemed a little bitter about the whole ordeal. She was kind of talking bad about him on her web site. She called him cocky which isn't completely false, the guy is pretty full of himself." Dawn Marie spilled with a laugh.

"Wow, anyone else" Stacy exclaimed in shock. She had no idea Randy had ever hooked up with Dawn Marie, Miss Jackie, or Gail Kim.

"Torrie Wilson..." Dawn Marie began.

"Torrie" Stacy repeated in surprise. She and Torrie were really good friends. Wouldn't Torrie have told her about that?

"Yeah, it wasn't anything big. They only hooked up probably two times. He's probably hooked up with Sable too, so I've heard. I heard that happened a little while after she returned to the WWE. He slept with Victoria a little while after she debuted, and I heard he's hooked up with some of the Diva Search girls." Dawn Marie gushed. "Why are you so interested? Have you been added to the list" She asked with a playful laugh.

"No, nothing like that." Stacy answered immediately beginning to feel nervous. "I'm just curious that's all." She added quickly lying.

"Well, then your stronger than the rest of us." Dawn Marie joked.

"I can't believe he's never had an actual girlfriend." Stacy admitted in shock still processing it all. She was probably most shocked about the Randy and Victoria hook up.

"At least not that I know of..." Dawn Marie corrected.

"I thought you knew all of the juicy stuff." Stacy teased playfully.

"True, but some people are good at keeping secrets." Dawn Marie reminded. "Stacy, are you sure your not interested in him" She asked sounding curious.

"I'm not interested in Randy, I was just curious ya know? You never hear anything about the guy having a girlfriend." Stacy lied trying her hardest to convince Dawn Marie she was being honest. She knew calling Dawn Marie and questioning her about Randy would spark some curiousity, but she couldn't help herself. She had to know. Randy certainly wasn't going to tell her. She was beginning to feel like her own worse enemy. She should just stay away from him.

"Just be careful Stacy." Dawn Marie warned with concern, she didn't sound like she believed Stacy. "You should really stay away from him. The sex might be great but the heartache isn't worth it. I got lucky. I never fell for Randy, it was just casual sex. But I could see you falling hard. He's not the type of guy you should fall in love with. Try to stay away from him. Once you fall for someone it's even harder to break away. Trust me, I know." She advised. Tears burned Stacy's eyes at Dawn Marie's words. It was almost haunting the way her words had captured the situation, and Stacy hadn't even given her any details. She hadn't even admitted to sleeping with Randy. She knew everything Dawn Marie had said was true and the hardest part was she was already helpless. She took her eyes off of the ground and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Can I call you back" Stacy asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure, what's wrong" Dawn Marie asked in alarm.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Stacy responded abruptly too focused on the display in front of her.

"Ok, bye." Dawn Marie replied hanging up. Stacy hung up her phone. She angrily glared at the vision before her. Randy had Christy Hemme backed up against the wall and he was kissing her neck. That filthy whore, actually the filthy whores! Stacy marched up to them crossing her arms over her chest and pretended to clear her throat. Randy turned his head and gave Stacy a cocky grin, and Christy's mouth dropped open in surprise. Christy was probably used to having her mouth opened so wide, the nasty slut.

"Hi Stacy." Christy greeted with a friendly smile. Her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink, but she was still gorgeous the stupid bitch.

"What do you think your doing" Stacy exclaimed referring to the red-head, venom shooting from her pretty eyes. "You know Christy, I and I'm sure the other Divas, don't appreciate you giving the women of the company a bad name. I mean here you are, still our newest and most inexperienced Diva, slutting it up in the hallway." She hissed coldly. Stacy was being a hypocrite but she didn't care. She hated seeing Randy giving his affection to Christy, a pathetic Diva wanna-be.

"Stacy, calm down." Randy smirked slightly enjoying her jealous rage.

"We were just talking." Christy uttered quickly. She certainly didn't want to get a bad name with the other Divas. She also didn't understand why Stacy was getting so angry about this, Randy was fair game. Not to mention Christy had seen some of the other Divas do worse in her short time with the company.

"Talking? Well, that was an interesting conversation Randy was having with you neck" Stacy snarled heatedly. "Maybe I should show you what being a real Diva is all about." She snapped shoving Christy hard. Christy was taken by surprise and stumbled back, hitting the wall. Christy's eyes fired up and she retaliated by shoving Stacy with equal force. Stacy fumed and furiously slapped Christy across the face. Christy screamed when Stacy suddenly tackled her and both women hit the floor. The cat fight continued until Randy eventually broke it up, carrying Stacy down the corridor. Christy looked on, still sitting on the floor. She had just been in her first real cat fight.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Randy released Stacy from his hold and slammed the locker room door behind them. Stacy ran her fingers through her hair a bit shaken, and then smoothed over her skirt with her hands.

"What was that all about" Randy asked turning to look at her after locking the door.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing." Stacy sneered crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't owe you an explanation. We're not together." Randy reminded.

"Randy, exactly what type of a game are you trying to play here" Stacy snapped her eyes filled with hostility and mixed emotions. Randy could only smile.

"You know seeing you and Christy fight out there was kind of a turn on. I was never really a big fan of jealousy, but you wore it well." Randy grinned smothering her with that irresistible look, moving closer to her. His intoxicating scent invaded her senses.

"I am not jealous of Christy Hemme" Stacy growled her voice filled with anger. "I just don't like seeing you kiss her." She admitted. Randy grabbed Stacy's hips bringing her closer to him. "Stop." Stacy pleaded fighting to maintain her composure. Having his hands on her again and being so close to him just made her want to lose it. How could she possibly still want him? It didn't make sense but she did. They were so close she could feel the warmth of his breath mixing with her own.

"You look cute when your angry, and adorable when your trying to fight this feeling. The feeling you get whenever were in the same room, whenever I'm near you, every time I touch you. I love that little pout." Randy whispered his lips slightly touching hers. Stacy's lips quivered and she could feel her body tremble, reacting to his touch.

"Why are you doing this to me" Stacy asked with pleading eyes. It was simple, because he knew he could. She simply wasn't strong enough to fight. He had to know the effect he was having on her. He must have been enjoying it. His blue eyes gazed down at her so gentle yet somehow uncaring. Stacy couldn't help but wonder how his young eyes had gotten that way, how he had become this way. She wondered if he was always like this, like even before he came to the WWE.

"Doing what" Randy asked innocently when he was anything but. He lowered his head and began kissing her neck torturously. He then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She felt her body grow weak and there was no fighting it. Their tongues mingled and searched each other's mouth's, wrestling heatedly.

Heat jolted to Stacy's core when he slid her panties down her legs. She enveloped his ear in her lips, licking and sucking tasting him and kissing the sensitive part of his neck. Randy reacted with a moan. Randy grabbed Stacy's face darting his tongue into her mouth and kissing her deeply. He played with her lips tauntingly before breaking the kiss and pulling her shirt over her head. She captured his lips hungrily devouring them until they were kiss swollen. When she broke the kiss they were both breathless. Randy slid the straps of Stacy's bra down her shoulders and began kissing the soft skin.

She unhooked the bra and threw it to the floor. They locked eyes and he gave her a devious smile, she couldn't help but smile back. Randy only wore his wrestling trunks so his muscular chest was already exposed and calling for Stacy's touch. Stacy ran her hand over his chest and down his abs. She savored his chest with hot, wet kisses. Randy took her soft lips in his and backed her up against the lockers. He sensually kissed her jaw line and moved his lips down her neck. He kissed his way down the middle of her chest, then finally focused on her aching breast. His liquid hot mouth covered the small mound gently nibbling and Stacy let out a groan.

The cool air and the heat of their bodies together was causing Stacy to shiver. Randy's mouth covered her other breast and began the same tantalizing treatment. Randy worked his way down to her navel, then lifted her long leg onto his shoulder for better access. He slipped his tongue inside of her, tasting deep into her core. He moved his tongue magnificently, each time instinctively moving it the right way. He worked his tongue faster and swirled it around, flicking her clit causing her to cry out. Stacy threw her head back running her hands through his hair as she moaned loudly. She continued to gasp with a loud groan as she climaxed. Randy rose back up capturing her lips, and she leaned into him longingly.

They were both covered in sheets of sweat. Randy really was amazing. She wondered if he found her as irresistible as she found him. He pulled down his wrestling trunks and Stacy licked her lips with lust. Randy grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Stacy wrapped her long legs around his waist and he held her tightly supporting her weight. Randy slowly slipped his way inside of her, gazing into Stacy's eyes with a burning passion. She was a good lay. She was tight and every time he was with her the sex was amazing. That was mostly why he kept coming back. There were only a some women he had slept with more than once, or somewhat regularly. After a while they started to bore him. He loved the way Stacy looked at him, and the sound of his name on her lips. He thrived on those things. He loved the way he could make her moan.

Randy began to thrust deeply inside of her. They were both breathing heavily. Randy grinded up into her and Stacy moaned in approval. Randy continued going deeper and harder with each thrust, gripping Stacy's firm ass. Stacy was near her peak and finally climaxed, but Randy wasn't done yet the over achiever. His thrust became fast and more needy driving her up against the lockers, and milking her walls. Her walls continued to tighten and expand consuming all of him. Stacy was at her peak again and Randy was almost there. They both let out satisfied cries with his last thrust and they climaxed.

Stacy hugged Randy tightly, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Randy who was also out of breath, rested his head on her moist shoulder. When their breathing returned to normal, Stacy untangled her legs and Randy lowered her to the floor. He grabbed his trunks and pulled them back up.

"Extra energy." Stacy remarked with a smirk pulling her shirt on.

"Stamina baby." Randy grinned. He really was cute. Stacy's face suddenly went from playful to serious.

"Randy, I can't keep doing this." Stacy admitted. She wanted more, so much more. She needed more, a sexual relationship wasn't enough. Her heart was already growing too attached to him.

"How many times are you gonna say that" Randy laughed rolling his eyes.

"I mean it. I need more than this." Stacy insisted. The question was, could he give it to her?

"I just made you climax three times in a row." Randy boasted with a cocky smile.

"I'm not talking about sex. The sex is great, but I need more than that. If your going to be sleeping with other women then I can't have sex with you. We're already sleeping together on a daily basis so why not make it official" Stacy reasoned.

"Official..." Randy repeated cocking an eyebrow already disliking where this conversation was headed.

"I told you once before that I'm not the type of girl who does this sort of thing and if we were official I wouldn't have to feel guilty about it. We could both have it whenever we want it." Stacy continued. As if he didn't already get it whenever he wanted it. "There's no reason why we shouldn't be together. Randy, I want to be your girlfriend. I really wanna be with you." She admitted finally putting her heart and emotions on the lines. Randy simply looked at her with his icy captivating blue eyes. His face was still damp with perspiration.

"That's really not a good idea. I told you Stacy, I'm not the boyfriend type." Randy replied honestly.

"I don't get it Randy, I mean were practically together anyway." Stacy sighed feeling frustrated.

"Not really." Randy disagreed.

"Can we just at least try it, we'll never know unless we try it." Stacy insisted.

"Stacy, I'd probably end up hurting you." Randy admitted looking right in her eyes. At the moment she knew she was so in love she didn't care. She had to be with him at any cost. She was already getting hurt so how could it get any worse?

"I'm willing to take that risk on you." Stacy promised. "I really care about you Randy." She cooed as tears brimmed her eyes.

"No, Stacy. Your infatuated, you have a crush. You don't know anything about me." Randy explained with a laugh.

"You won't talk to me or tell me anything." Stacy protested. "All I know is how I feel. Let's just try it ok? If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out." she insisted. Randy knew he wasn't going to win by the look in her eyes. She was determined. He was pretty much telling her that he didn't want to be with her to her face, and she wouldn't listen.

"Whatever, fine. We're keeping it on the down low though. Nobody knows but us." Randy sighed knowing this was an awful idea. It didn't really matter because it wouldn't last long. She excitedly jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"This is great" Stacy squealed happily. "I know you need time to prepare for your match so I'll see you later." She added kissing his cheek affectionately. She made her way towards the door and exited the locker room. Randy watched her leave looking less than thrilled. If she wouldn't listen to reason than she would just have to learn the hard way.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Stacy had freshened up and looked better then ever. She and Randy had officially been a couple for about an hour now. She could tell by the look on his face he was unsure about this, but Stacy couldn't keep fighting her feelings and eventually maybe he would come around. She wanted to be with him and it hurt that she practically had to twist his arm to get him to agree about making it official. She stood outside of his locker room waiting for him to emerge. She really wanted to accompany him to the ring. Randy stepped out of his locker room and rolled his eyes at the sight of her.

"What, are you stalking me now" Randy asked sounding more than annoyed. Stacy's smile quickly faded and her face dropped at the tone of his voice and the icy words he had just spoke.

"I wanted to accompany you to the ring." Stacy replied timidly.

"If I wanted you to accompany me to the ring, you'd know." Randy replied with out feeling. Was he intentionally trying to hurt her?

"Can I at least give you a good luck kiss" Stacy smiled sweetly.

"I don't need luck. What I need is for you to stop talking so I can go out to the ring." Randy sneered harshly walking away. His entire exterior was much colder and uncaring.

"Good luck Randy." Christy Hemme called as he was about to walk passed her. Randy gave her a charming grin and touched her chin with his finger. He continued walking up the corridor and down the ramp when his music hit.

Stacy made her way to the monitor and tears had already filled her eyes because of the way Randy had treated her. She wope away the tears that dared to fall while she watched Randy's match. His opponent was Edge. Stacy could barely focus on the match, her heart was aching. The thing that plagued her the most was why did she let him treat her that way and why the hell did she still want him? There were plenty of good looking, decent men who would kill for a chance with her and here she was wishing she would be with Randy. It was plain to see the guy is an asshole, he wasn't going to change. She noticed Christy Hemme from the corner of her eye also watching Randy's match.

"Stacy, are you ok? You look like your about to cry." Christy asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Stacy lied trying to hide the fresh tears on her face, as she wope her eyes.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here for you. I'm sorry about early. I really have nothing against you I was just defending myself." Christy admitted. Stacy tried to smile. Stacy had pretty much attacked Christy and now here Christy was being nice to her.

"It's ok, it was my fault." Stacy replied apologetically. Christy walked away with a smile and a nod. The truth was she had never really had a problem with Christy either.

Another thing she wondered was why the hell was Randy so secretive. Not only did she not know anything about his past relationships but now he wanted to keep theirs a secret. Randy got an impressive victory in a hard fought match that went back and forth. Within minutes Randy was backstage walking down the corridor.

"Congratultions." Stacy murmured meekly.

"Oh, your still back here? We need to talk" Randy informed her. "I don't want a relationship with you, or with anyone at all. I pretty much told you that. I think you've gotten too attached." he explained.

"I think your afraid of commitment." Stacy argued. If Randy had never had an actual relationship that anyone knew of, then that was the only explanation.

"Stacy your acting really desperate and pathetic." Randy replied cruelly staring at her with cold, uncaring blue eyes. Stacy fought so hard to hold back the tears but his words were like daggers. "I can't be the man you want me to be. I can't be your boyfriend so just get over it." he continued without sympathy. His eyes were like ice and he showed no human emotion. There was no guilt or remorse, he didn't even care. She searched his eyes so hard looking for something, anything that could be considered redeemable and worth saving. All she could see was the same icy, hollow blue that was always there.

"How can you speak to me that way" Stacy choked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole..." Randy began.

"Could have fooled me." Stacy snickered bitterly. "Well, then consider it completely over. I'm not sleeping with you ever again. You can go find someone else who's stupid enough to fall for you." She snapped.

"We'll see." Randy mocked her with a laugh. Stacy glared at him with hateful eyes, his lingering smile continued to taunt her. He began to walk away and then turned back around. "Oh, by the way, your friend Lita might be in trouble. I heard Matt Hardy talking to Gene Snitsky today. They were making plans to take out Kane. I know Lita has strong feelings for Matt but I highly doubt that she would approve of whatever's going on between him and Snitsky. That's all I heard, I don't really know the whole story." He explained. Randy had originally planned on just keeping it himself, but he figured he at least owed it to Stacy to warn her. He had after all, just broken her heart. Stacy pressed her lips together tightly and nodded with the same angry yet sorrowful glare. Randy turned on his heel and made his way towards his locker room.

Stacy had been avoiding telling Lita what she knew and now that Randy had heard something similar to what she had known, things were just gonna get worse. Stacy left the arena early and went back to her hotel room. She threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Her sobs were of the heartbreaking kind. She knew she should have followed her instincts and stayed away from Randy. Of coarse deep down she knew it wasn't that easy. Maybe she had to get her heartbroken to learn from this. But what had she learned? She still wanted to be with Randy, it was crazy she knew. He treated her like shit and she still wanted him. How was it possible to love and hate someone all at the same time? She still longed for his body and yearned for his kiss. She still ached for his touch. She still wanted him. She still loved him. Stacy clung to her pillow tightly and continued to cry, she cried herself to sleep that night.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_A/N:_** Thanks to** MissSweetBritt**, **Cleo Orton**, **rko-y2j**( Thank you for all the really sweet comments! I know what you mean, I was nervous when I wrote my first love scene in a fic. This is actually the first fic I have written such long, detailed love scenes. Thank you for all the wonderful compliments it's very flattering. I will try to check out your fic asap), **FloridaorBust151**(thanks), **haley**, **Icy Rabbit**, **ITALIAN BELLA**, **MAVSFAN**(thanks, glad your enjoying it. Looks like Lita is still in the dark though...) **emma**, **gamechamp85**, **Danneell**, **Danielle**, **anonymous**, and **keiblerorton**(thank you for the compliment, I will be sure to check out your fic when I get the time. :) I'm glad you like bad boy Randy. Will he ever change his ways?) for all of you beautiful reviews. It took for forever to type this chapter. 11 pages front and back! lol. I hope you all enjoy it. I want some detailed reviews! Tell me everything you think! Please remember to review. Lots of reviews in asap, leads to more chapters. :) Will Stacy tell Lita what is going on? Will Lita even believe her? How will Stacy deal with her heartbreak? Will she end up in Randy's bed yet again? How will Kane cope against Snitsky? Will Matt return soon?

**_Preview:_** Stacy contemplates telling Lita what she knows about Matt, Stacy is frustrated Randy doesn't seem at all effected without her when she still can't stop thinking about him! Stacy tries to stay away from Randy, and a shocking secret will be revealed, Kane, and more in the next chapter! So Please REVIEW so I can start writing!

_**WRITIE**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stacy strutted down the ramp with the T-shirt gun in hand. She plastered on a sugary sweet fake smile and proceeded to shoot t-shirts into the crowd. So, this is what the female talent had been reduced too? To say she was not in the mood to be out in front of the crowd shooting t-shirts was an understatement. She supposed it was better then moping around backstage or in a hotel room. It's not like shooting t-shirt is a hard job, but come on! The women deserved better than this. Stacy wasn't much of a wrestler, but even she could see that.

Stacy jumped in surprise when Gene Snitsky's music hit and he came stalking down the ramp. Looking towards the stage in shock she fearfully ducked out of the ring as soon as Snitsky stepped through the ropes. Snitsky hastily retrieved a mic.

"Whoa...Stacy, where do you think your going?" Snitsky taunted sadistically. "I just wanna spend some time with the 2004 Babe Of The Year. Don't you wanna play?" He he asked with a sick smile. Stacy backed up the ramp looking on in terror. "Your hurting my feelings Stacy!" He growled swiftly leaving the ring and charging at her. Stacy tried to run but it was too late. He caught her by the hair with an insane smile. He threw her to the floor and she hit the ground hard. She struggled to her knees to plead for mercy but there was no use. She didn't want to find out what this man was capable of. He was partially responsible for the loss of a baby and showed no remorse, so she could only imagine what he had planned for her. He grabbed her by the hair again and this time threw her right into the steel steps. Stacy let out a loud cry as a sharp pain shot from her head to her upper back. She felt Gene grab her again but someone peeled him off of her. The crowd erupted and she could hear the two men brawl. Everything was blurred and her vision was hazy. Two strong arms scooped her up and carried her up the ramp as she drifted out of consceinceness.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

When they got backstage Stacy was still out of it. She finally came to after a few moments and was still in the man's arms. He was carrying her down the hall and must have been heading for the EMT's. Her eyes were still shut and she wondered if the man who had saved her and the same man holding her at that moment were Randy. The man had strong arms but they didn't feel like Randy's arms. In fact his entire body structure felt different. Stacy opened her eyes painfully and everything was still blurry. Her head was throbbing. The man finally put her down when he reached the EMT's, who immediately began to treat her. She held the ice pack to her head and finally locked eyes with her savior. It was Kane.

Stacy's vision slowly came back into focus. All these thoughts had been running through her head on how to tell Lita about Matt and now of all people, Kane had saved her from Snitsky. He was completely oblivious to what Matt and Snitsky had going on. Kane began to walk away after making sure she was safely being assisted.

"Wait!" Stacy called surprising everyone, including herself. Kane turned back around with a curious look. Stacy thanked the EMT's, and although her head was aching, insisted she was fine. They reluctantly let her go. She walked up to Kane a bit nervously. What was she thinking? She didn't even know what to say.

"What?" Kane asked calmly. "I'm not going to bite you...unless your into that sort of thing." He joked sensing her nervousness. Stacy laughed a bit surprised, she wasn't used to this side of Kane. He didn't even really seem scary at the moment.

"Thank you for saving me." Stacy uttered wincing in pain. She was still shaken up by the whole ordeal. Kane nodded with a grin.

"No problem. I hate Snitsky's guts, and you are Lita's friend after all..." Kane shrugged. Stacy eyed the large man up and down. Something had changed about him after everything with Lita. Something had changed in Lita as well. These changes weren't bad, but they were noticeable.

"You really care about her..." Stacy murmured. Kane didn't answer. After a few moments of silence, Kane began to walk away assuming she was done.

"Wait." Stacy called once more stepping forward. She had made up her mind. She had to tell him.

"What?" Kane breathed turning to face her.

"There's something I think you should know." Stacy swallowed. Kane re-approached her with a curious look.

"I'm listening." Kane replied with his husky voice.

"There's really no easy way to put this..." Stacy began.

"Then just say it." Kane answered. Stacy swallowed hard, she didn't want to have to tell him this. She wished more than anything that it weren't true.

"Matt Hardy has some sort of alliance with Gene Snitsky. He paid him to take you out. It's because of Matt and Snitsky that Lita lost the baby." Stacy confessed getting straight to the point. There was really no other way to put it. Her eyes filled with sorrow, and her expression was almost apologetic.

"What?" Kane growled angrily. "Matt is responsible for the loss of my son!" He cried furiously.

"Matt and Snitsky are still planning to finish the job Kane. I'm so sorry. I just knew you needed to know. I overheard them having a conversation about it." Stacy finished. Kane was fuming and she could tell he was trying to control his anger.

"Thank you Stacy." Kane replied in a controlled tone. He turned angrily and began stomping his way up the corridor.

"Kane wait!" Stacy called catching up to him. Kane turned around heatedly looking like he was about to explode. "What about Lita?" She uttered almost feeling like she should have just let him keep walking. Kane's expression suddenly changed. He must have really cared about Lita. After all, he had no reason to come out and save her the way he did.

"What about her?" Kane asked.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Stacy questioned. Kane laughed.

"You actually think she's gonna believe me over Matt?" Kane chuckled almost sadly, unsuccessfully trying to mask his emotions.

"Now that she's out injured, he's gonna spend as much time with her as he can, and try to turn her completely against you. He's gonna try to brainwash her. She has to know the truth." Stacy insisted.

"He already has her brainwashed." Kane answered shaking his head. Stacy studied his features, wondering what he had meant by that. She was about to ask, then thought better of it.

"Then what are you gonna do?" Stacy questioned.

"I'm gonna fight back. That's all I can do. If their gonna try to take me out, their coming with me. I will get revenge for Lita, our unborn son, and myself." Kane declared turning on his heel and walking away.

Stacy looked up in surprise as he suddenly turned back around.

"Stacy, why did you tell me? Why not just let Matt set me up?" Kane asked curiously.

"Because what Matt is doing is wrong..." Stacy replied simply. "...and after all, you are with Lita and she is my friend." She smirked. Kane nodded after a moment with a grin.

"Thanks" He called turning and continuing on his way. Stacy sighed with relief. She wished she could do more but at least Kane knew the truth. She really felt for Kane. She could tell he really loved Lita, despite the wrong way he had shown that love in the past. Stacy hadn't actually wanted them together in the beginning because she knew Lita pretty much loathed Kane. Things had changed since then, including Kane and Lita. They had been through a lot together. Maybe all of this had actually happened for a reason.

Stacy scolded herself when she began to think about Randy. She felt so hopeless. She hated feeling like this. It's not like talking to anybody would help, no one would understand it. She didn't even understand it. How can you love someone and want to be with that person when they treat you like dirt? He had this way of making her feel wonderful and worthless at the same time. She felt like she was addicted to him. Even if she found the courage to confide in someone, she knew they wouldn't be able to talk any sense into her.

"Smile, pretty girls like you should never frown." Batista called as Stacy passed him. She turned to him and mustered a small smile. He really was a nice guy. Not the type of guy you would expect to see in Evolution or fighting on the same team as HHH. Although of coarse, until recently that had all changed. He had finally turned on HHH, and now he would get his shot at the Word Heavyweight Title.

"Hey Batista, what's up?" Stacy greeted him warmly as she approached.

"I'm guessing that's what I should be asking you. Is something bothering you?" Batista asked.

"You mean other than my throbbing head?" Stacy joked holding her head which was still in pain.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that, Snitsky attacked you not to long ago right? Are you ok?" Batista asked with concern.

"Yeah, thanks to Kane." Stacy nodded.

"Are you sure there's not something else bothering you?" Batista questioned again somehow sensing her inner turmoil. Stacy sighed, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to talk to Batista. She didn't have to tell him everything or go into detail. Even if she did tell him everything she knew it would stay between them if she confided in him.

"Has Randy Orton always been such a jerk?" Stacy asked with a sad sigh. Batista couldn't help but laugh.

"He's always been pretty cocky and arrogant if that's what you mean. Why, what did he do to you?" Batista inquired with a warm smile.

"Is he a player? I mean does he just use women for sex or what?" Stacy continued. She paused. "...and he's been like that ever since you first met him? Even when he first joined Evolution?" She asked.

"Stacy if he's done anything to you I want you to know you can tell me." Batista began. "He's definitely always had his way with women. I'll admit when he first joined Evolution he wasn't as bad. When he joined Evolution he was still finding himself and trying to make a name in the WWE. He became more cocky after joining Evolution. But he was never what I would call a 'nice' guy. He's always had a rather low opinion of women. You know, describing them as bitches, sluts, or whores. Pardon my language." He explained. Stacy smirked at his manners. "I guess you could call him a player. But Randy's not all bad. He's always been one of my good friends, especially now that we've both broken away from Evolution and HHH's shadow." He shrugged.

"Why do you think he feels that way about women?" Stacy asked curiously feeling offended for herself and ever respectful woman in existence.

"He never really said. Maybe he was burned at one point in time. Nah, I take that back. That would require a heart and some type of human emotion." Batista laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to be friends..." Stacy responded jokingly and attempted to smile but she just couldn't.

"Stacy has he hurt you somehow or something? Do you have feelings for him?" Batista asked. Stacy looked at him sadly feeling ashamed. Batista let out a heavy sigh, he already knew the answer. Stacy's face said it all.

"I guess I'm just trying to understand..." Stacy began but was cut off when Batista took her small hand in his.

"Look Stacy, I'm not gonna sugar-coat this or lie to you. I've never seen Randy give a damn about any woman he's been with. I've never seen him give a damn about anybody but himself. He's not the type of guy you should fall for." Batista stated truthfully in a gentle tone.

"What if it's too late?" Stacy asked her chin quivering with emotion.

"Not a good idea Stacy, not a good idea." Batista shook his head regretfully with a sigh. Why did he have to be the one to break this to her? "He'll just hurt you if he hasn't already. I'm sorry for being so blunt but the women he hooks up with are nothing more than a piece of ass to him." He admitted. Stacy gave a shaky nod trying so hard not to cry in front of him.

"Thanks Dave." Stacy mustered a smile although her face was flushed with emotion she could not mask. "Please don't tell anyone about this." She added quickly. She had a good feeling he wouldn't have anyway, but just to be on the safe side she decided to mention it to him.

"Hey, do I look like a gossip queen to you?" Batista laughed trying to make her smile. It worked.

"You never know, you could be working for Dawn Marie." Stacy joked playfully.

"What?" Batista chuckled not knowing what she was referring too.

"It's a long story." Stacy smiled. "So, I guess I'll see you around." She added squeezing his hand gently.

"Ok, you take care Stacy. Just say the word if you need me to beat the crap out of Orton." He laughed. Stacy smiled as they said their goodbyes and she walked down the corridor.

Stacy studied her feet, keeping her eyes on the ground while she walked. She was headed for the Divas locker room.

"Stacy!" Victoria exclaimed excitedly from behind her, stopping Stacy dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" She asked suddenly with a serious expression covering her face.

"Nothing." Stacy smiled her usual radiant bright smile, secretly hoping Victoria didn't question her any further.

"It doesn't matter anyway because I have news that will turn that frown up side down." Victoria claimed enthusiastically. She was unusually giddy tonight. What was the great news? Had Randy Orton gotten hit by a bus? A smile lit Stacy's face at the deliciously evil thought.

"Really? What's up?" Stacy smiled interested. She was only half serious about that bus thing, she'd actually prefer a train.

"Vince McMahon is throwing a party and all talent are invited." Victoria squealed. "Free drinks, free dancing, hot men..." She continued wriggling her eyebrows. "This is going to be so much fun!" She enthused.

"Wow, that's awesome." Stacy nodded. Victoria frowned clearly disappointed Stacy wasn't as excited. A smile quickly reappeared on her face. "Don't be a party-pooper, it's more than awesome. Who doesn't like a party?" She asked. The depressed and sulking? "We're going to have so much fun!" She insisted happily with a huge smile. With the way Stacy was feeling she rather sit in a hotel room, eating junk food, watching corny love movies, and crying all day. Why is it that love can never be the way it's portrayed in the movies? If this were a movie Randy would be a prince charming and sweep her off of her feet. She knew that she was acting pathetic and maybe the party would do her good. Regardless she had to go and she knew there was no getting out of it because Victoria would make her go. The woman would probably literally drag her out of bed.

"Your right. This party is going to kick ass." Stacy agreed with a smirk. She really hoped she was right. She could use a good time.

"Now, all we need are some killer outfits. It's tomorrow night so we should go shopping tomorrow right away." Victoria added.

"Sounds good to me." Stacy smiled. Victoria excitedly skipped her way up the hall while Stacy looked on with a smile.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Stacy finally reached the locker room and she sighed with relief to open the door and see the room was empty. She grabbed her cell phone out of her locker and began to dial.

"Hello?" A male voice asked with a thick familiar southern accent. Stacy's mouth dropped open and her breath caught in her throat. "Hello?" He repeated.

"Hi" Stacy uttered.

"Who is this? Is this Stacy?" The man asked obviously recognizing her voice just as she had recognized his.

"Yeah..." Stacy answered still in shock. She didn't know why she was so stunned by this. She just didn't expect him to answer the phone, it wasn't his phone to answer.

"Oh hey Stacy, how are you doin? This is Matt." Matt Hardy answered.

"I know." Stacy cringed.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked oddly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Is Lita there?" Stacy asked. She decided finally to confide in Lita about Randy and maybe even get some advice, she already felt bad for telling Batista first. She just hoped Matt hadn't noticed or somehow sensed the awkwardness in her voice.

"Um, yeah, hold on." Matt said. A few moments passed and Lita was put on the phone.

"Stacy?" Lita asked "hey" She added with a smile.

"Hey" Stacy uttered. "So, why is Matt answering your cell phone?" She asked.

"I don't know." Lita replied with a shrug.

"There's something that I need your advice on." Stacy began.

"What's that?" Lita asked curiously.

"I've sort of been seeing this guy...and let's just say he's not the greatest guy..." Stacy answered slowly.

"Wow, You have a boyfriend? I guess a lot has changed since I've been injured." Lita smiled.

"Not exactly...He's not my boyfriend." Stacy muttered. "I've been sleeping with Randy Orton." She confessed with a heavy sigh just waiting for the reaction. She didn't know why she had decided to blurt it out that way but it was better than beating around the bush she supposed.

"Your having sex with Randy Orton!" Lita exclaimed hurrying into another room so that Matt couldn't hear their conversation. She was sure that Stacy probably wanted to keep this between just the two of them.

"No, not anymore...I was." Stacy replied remorsefully.

"So how was he?" Lita pressed interested.

"Lita!" Stacy exclaimed, her cheeks burning. Lita burst out laughing. "Your not helping!" She scolded.

"Sorry." Lita apologized calming her laughter. "So you were just having casual sex with him? That seems so unlike you." Lita admitted.

"It is unlike me." Stacy sighed. "I can't figure it out for the life of me. No other man has ever made me feel this way. I just couldn't stay away from him. It's like even when he was treating me like dirt it was worth it as long as I could have him for a little while, his touch, his attention, his kiss, anything as long as it was from him." Stacy explained attempting to put her feeling into words but knowing there was no way anyone could fully understand. The human can't control what the heart wants, and when the person they want doesn't want them back, it makes that longing somehow stronger. People always want what they can't have. Stacy honestly wondered if she would have been so head over heels for Randy if he had been one of those sweet, mushy kind of guys that most girls claimed to want. Actually, most women for some reason seemed to be attracted to the "jerk" type, rather than the "nice guy." Stacy unfortunately was one of them.

"Stacy, are you in love with him?" Lita asked seriously after carefully listening to Stacy's words. The sound of her voice and they way she spoke was of a woman in love. Lita just knew somehow.

"I know I've never felt this way and I'm afraid. I think I've fallen in love with him...but he doesn't feel the same. All he wants is sex, no strings attached. If it were any other guy I would have been able to move on by now especially after the way he's treated me." Stacy continued emotionally.

"So he's always a complete jerk to you?" Lita asked with concern. She didn't want to see any friend treated that way, especially Stacy. The truth was, Stacy was more fragile then some of the other women in the WWE. She wore her heart on her sleeve, not just any man could take it, but Randy seemed to have done so swiftly. Randy could easily break Stacy's heart if he wanted too and it sounded as if he already had, and was continuing to do so whenever he had the chance. Lita could practically hear her heart breaking, she sounded so conflicted.

"Pretty much. Unless were flirting, kissing, or having sex. That's the part I don't get. Why is it so hard for me to move on?" Stacy sighed.

"To be honest. I'm not really the best person to ask about relationships. Like I've told you in the past, Matt has done and said some pretty messed up things to me through out our relationship. I was urged to break up with him a number of times. Women deserve to be treated like queens, unfortunately it doesn't always work out that way. I guess it all boils down to whether or not you stick around and take it." Lita advised with a sigh.

"So, why have you taken it so long?" Stacy inquired reflecting on all the shit Matt had pulled.

"Matt's not that bad anymore, he's actually been really great since my injury. "You can't control who you love despite how much it sucks. I mean, how can you tell your heart no? Your heart seems to beat your mind every time. At least in my case. Love sucks because love is also pain. It's be nice to find that good kind of pain though." Lita laughed.

"What my heart wants is wrong. I'm already getting hurt because of this." Stacy answered sadly.

"Maybe this is just a lesson you need to learn, you know? Something you have to endure to make you stronger and toughen your skin." Lita suggested.

"Oh, and what is this great lesson I am supposed to learn?" Stacy challenged playfully.

"Don't sleep with playboys?" Lita joked with a giggle and Stacy laughed.

"So, I'm basically screwed?" Stacy sighed.

"Sorry hon, I don't know what else to tell you." Lita apologized sympathetically. "Besides it's not like your sleeping with him anymore right?" She reasoned.

"Yeah, but these feelings aren't going to disappear anytime soon. What if I'm not strong enough to fight it?" Stacy pondered feeling confused.

"Call me with the details." Lita giggled.

"Lita!" Stacy exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Hey, I need something to help me heal fast while I'm out injured." Lita laughed playfully. "How long has then been going on anyway?" She asked.

"A few weeks." Stacy admitted. Lita let out an exaggerated gasp.

"And your just telling me now?" Lita cried. "Stacy Marie Keibler, I am going to hit you the next time I see you!" She laughed. Stacy giggled with her. "So...is that where you got the huge hickey from?" She inquired remembering the hickey she had tried to help Stacy cover up. Stacy had claimed it was from some random guy at a bar.

"Maybe." Stacy smirked mischieviously.

"Stacy!" Lita exclaimed. "You little whore!" She chuckled in a playful manner.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner." Stacy admitted seriously. "there also something else we need to talk about..." She continued.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Stacy and Victoria had arrived to the party dressed to kill. Victoria had disappeared and gone on her own way about ten minutes after their arrival. Stacy wore a black skin-tight strapless dress that barely covered her ass. Her hair was curled draping her slender shoulders. She looked absolutely amazing.

She had already finished her first drink and was onto her second one when she spotted him. Her heart pounded wildly. She had promised herself she wouldn't let him effect her. She had been afraid she would see him all night and part of her was strangely excited at the idea of seeing him. Idiotically enough, she missed him. Stacy's temper flared when she saw who he was talking to. Randy and Christy Hemme were dancing very closely in the corner of the party near the staircase. They were laughing and had traded a few stolen kisses. Stacy finished her drink and heatedly made her way over to the bar for another. She was trying so hard not to let it bother her. It didn't seem to matter how many times she reminded herself what a jerk he was. It all hurt just as much. She took a small sip from her cup when she suddenly felt hot breath on the back of her neck.

"You look so good tonight." Randy purred seductively into her ear slipping his hand down her hip then feeling her ass. "Maybe I made a mistake. I think I wanna be with you and only you. I need...I need you in my life." He whispered. A smile played across Stacy's face and she tried to fight it. "Did you think I was serious?" He laughed mockingly. Stacy clutched her cup and gritted her teeth. He was intentionally trying to fuck with her! She was just a fucking toy to that cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch. He walked away wearing that same cocky grin and resumed dancing with an oblivious Christy. Stacy chugged the rest of her drink then ordered two shots and drank them down quickly letting the alcohol burn in her stomach and take over. She held her forehead, the rush hitting her. She was definitely feeling it now. She ordered another drink. If he thought he could play games with her he had another thing coming. She was tired of looking foolish. Stacy's eyes scanned the party and a wickedly devious smile brightened her face. She sauntered across the dance floor swaying her hips with each step she took. She wasn't exactly thinking straight and she didn't care. She would get her point across.

"Dance with me." Stacy purred enticingly when she approached her target. She took the man's large hand in hers. "pretty please" She smirked confidently.

"Finally decide to aim higher and set you sight on a winner huh, Stacy?" HHH remarked. "You don't have to ask me twice. Excuse me Ric." He smiled with a cocky grunt.

"Sure thing champ." Ric replied watching Stacy pull The Game onto the dance floor. Randy's eyes adverted from Christy immediately fixating on Stacy and her new dance partner. His jaw tightened. He knew what Stacy was trying to do. The bitch was using his rival HHH, to try and make him jealous. Stacy began moving her body to the rhythm dancing closer and closer to HHH.

They continued to bump and grind sexually and just as HHH grabbed Stacy's round ass, she turned her back to him and continued to dance sensually with a sexy smile. She locked eyes with Randy and the look on his face was smoldering. She rubbed her ass right against HHH and gave Randy a grin. Randy grinned right back at her as he took Christy's hand in his, and the red head led him to and up the stairs. He gave Stacy a cocky smile the entire way up the stairs. Stacy fumed, she was so angry. Now she had to try and get away from HHH, who was a potentially dangerous man, without seeming like she was brushing him off. She had never actually planned on doing anything with HHH.

"Thanks for the dance." Stacy called with a sugary sweet innocence that was a complete change from her prior sex kitten attitude. HHH grabbed her arm just as she was about to get away.

"Where are you going? The party just started, not to mention there's an even bigger party in my pants." HHH insisted with a cocky grin. The sad part is, he was actually serious. Stacy felt like she was going to vomit, he was so sickening. The only reason she was even capable of acting like she wanted him was to piss off Randy, and that had completely backfired. She should have slapped HHH for speaking to her that way but that would only make matters worse and she had after all brought this on herself.

"I have to go meet a friend. I promised her I would." Stacy lied desperately. HHH pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later on tonight." He promised with a sick smile before leaving her. Stacy hurried away from him. She grabbed another drink from the bar and then continued on to another area of the party. She was already beginning to feel tipsy but she didn't care. Maybe the alcohol would help numb the pain. The house was huge. Vince must have paid a fortune for this party. Stacy didn't even know why Vince was throwing this party, perhaps it was some type of pre-WrestleMania thing. When you had that much money it didn't really matter, you could throw a party without reason. She continued to drink growing more intoxicated. She was drinking away her sorrows and yet somehow she felt as if she was going to cry. She slightly stumbled as she continued to walk and accidentally bumped right into Molly Holly, spilling some of her drink onto Molly's blouse.

"I'm so sorry!" Stacy gasped.

"Oh my God!" Molly cried outraged. "Why don't you watch where your going!" She snapped.

"I said I was sorry!" Stacy cried defensively. Why did Molly always have to be such a bitch? Especially when Stacy was already having a bad night, did she just have to make it worse?

"Are you drunk?" Molly exclaimed sounding almost appalled. "No wonder you can't walk straight." She huffed.

"Molly, why don't you try getting the stick surgically removed from your ass? It's called having fun." Stacy snapped.

"Oh yeah, you look like your really having fun." Molly snickered heatedly walking passed her. Stacy did not look like she was having a great time. She looked miserable and she felt even worse. She thought about leaving the party and just going back to her hotel room but where would that get her, trapped alone with her confusing thoughts. She would just hug her pillow tightly and try not to cry. Why the fuck was he having this effect on her? What was so special about him? Stacy chugged down the rest of her drink and threw the cup on the floor.

"Trying to get drunk or are you already there?" Victoria asked with a smile as she approached.

"Do you feel like leaving a little early?" Stacy questioned. Although she wasn't slurring her speech it was obvious she had been drinking.

"No, I'm having a great time. I was just about to dance with Shelton. Why? Are you ok?" Victoria answered happily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have fun." Stacy smiled reassuringly. Victoria smiled excitedly heading out to the dance floor. Stacy roamed around the corridor scoping the area trying to pull herself out of this depression. It really was getting old. How long was she going to feel this way because of him? When would she finally get over him? This was torture.

"Stacy!" She heard her name called from behind her. She turned around and froze in fear. HHH approached her with a smile and she could feel her stomach churn. She was hoping he wouldn't find her but instead he had kept his promise much to her dismay. Her heart was pounding, she could practically feel it thump. She had made him think she wanted him and now he was coming to collect what he apparently thought he was entitled to. Stacy slowly backed away from him and now he had her backed into a dark corner of the party.

"I've been thinking about you ever since that dance." HHH cooed.

"Thanks, but I was just about to leave. I'm not feeling well." Stacy uttered apologetically trying to slip passed him, but his large hand grabbed her, holding her in place.

"I don't think so bitch. Your not going to use me just so you can get back at some punk and not give me anything for it. That's what you were doing with Orton wasn't it?" HHH snapped. Stacy's breath caught in her throat. "I have to admit, nice move." He nodded.

"No, that's not..." Stacy began desperately.

"Spare me, I don't care about that. All I care about, is what's under that little black dress." HHH smiled pervertedly slipping his hand up her thigh, Stacy swallowed hard.

"I won't do anything with you. I don't want to. You can't make me..." Stacy uttered fearfully. HHH laughed in her face.

"I can do anything I want baby. I'm the World Heavywight Champion. It's a good thing you drank do much." HHH chuckled. Stacy suddenly wished she had drank more, if HHH had his way with her, it would haunt her forever.

"I'll scream." Stacy choked.

"Even better, I like screamers." HHH smiled. "...nobody's gonna stop me. I can fuck you in this hall right now." He smiled. His hand dove under her skirt and his lips ravished her neck.

"Don't! No, I said stop!" Stacy struggled. "Get off of me!" She cried. HHH wouldn't stop. He just became more aggressive.

"Get off of her!" A voice growled. HHH turned to face Randy Orton.

"What are you gonna do Orton?" HHH laughed.

"You really wanna find out? I don't think Mr. McMahon would be to happy if I kicked your ass at this lavish party he's graciously thrown." Randy challenged. HHH seemed to reconsider at the mention of Mr. McMahon but soon swung at Randy hitting him hard. Randy grinned holding his jaw, then swung back nearly knocking HHH off his feet.

"Your gonna regret sticking your nose in my business." HHH promised then walked off. Randy angrily glared at Stacy who was still trembling. She sadly looked him over, noticing the top buttons of his shirt were undone. Randy grabbed Stacy by the arms and pulled her into a nearby bathroom.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy snapped after slamming the bathroom door. Stacy leaned against the sink crossing her arms over her chest and locking her eyes on the floor.

"Why the hell would you pull something that stupid?" Randy exclaimed furiously moving closer to her. "you know what type of man he is, you know he's dangerous, what did you think would happen?" He continued heatedly. Stacy grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She was her own worse enemy when it came to Randy. She couldn't overcome these feelings and seeing him so angry...she just had to kiss those perfect lips. His surprise soon faded and he relaxed. His hand went to the small of her back pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Stacy abruptly pushed him away and walked passed him toward the door, but he caught her arm swinging her around. Randy crushed her lips with his before she could even speak. His tongue parted her lips and he kissed her aggressively while his hands traveled up her sleek body. Stacy kissed him hungrily, practically starving for more of him as wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands slipped down her sides pulling her little black dress over her head. In moments, they were both on the bathroom floor and Randy was taking her panties off. Stacy looked up at the ceiling. It felt like the room was spinning. Those drinks had really had an effect on her. She pulled Randy into another kiss while he unbuckled his pants and freed himself. He lowered himself down on top of her and slowly slipped his way inside of her center. Stacy shivered at the sensation. The floor beneath her was hard and cold, almost like Randy's uncaring ways. He began to work above her moving in and out. His thrusts became faster and he moaned. She gasped arching her back, her chest pressing against his. She seemed to forget the discomfort of the floor and she was overcome with pure pleasure. She bit her lower lips scratching his back with her nails. He thrust deeper into her core and she rocked her hips into him.

Their lips tangled into another smoldering kiss. She could practically feel herself melting into him. With his last thrust they both released satisfied moans. She held him while they caught their breath. Randy pulled out of her embrace sweaty and still breathless. He stood pulling his pants up and looked her over. Stacy still laid on the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes were glossed over and there was a mixture of hurt, sadness and love deep within them. He thought of offering her a ride home then grinned to himself. He looked up away from her and when he did he was staring at his own reflection in the mirror. He looked at the man he was. He looked down at Stacy and shook his head.

"When are you gonna learn?" He muttered. He walked out of the bath room leaving her there alone.

He just left her there on the hard, cold bathroom floor, wasted and completely nude. Stacy couldn't bring herself to get up. Tears spilled onto her delicate face and she cried so hard. This wasn't her. She would never let a man fuck her on a bathroom floor and just abandon her without a care. How could she let her feelings take over this way? Love was breaking her and she couldn't take much more. She felt emotionally, phychically and mentally completely drained. No man was worth this type of treatment. What kind of man left a woman they had just been with on a bathroom floor? Whore's were treated better than this. But that all she was to him wasn't she? Was love even worth all this? What she had with Randy wasn't love because it wasn't reciprocated. It was a one sided love, he didn't care at all. She was such a fool. She still couldn't believe he had actually left her like this and she had yet to get up. Had he seriously had no feeling or conscience at all?

She continued to cry and curled her body into a ball. She was such an idiot. She hated herself so much right now. The bathroom door opened and she cringed at the sound. Now, not only was her heart killing her, but she had to endure further humiliation and be caught like this? It all just made her cry harder.

"Oh my God! Stacy are you ok?" Batista's rough voice called to her. He kneeled beside her and Molly Holly also appeared in the doorway. Great, everyone come in, laugh it up. Molly was about to yell at Batista and explain she had been waiting for the bathroom first, when she spotted Stacy lying on the bathroom floor in all her glory. She was wasted and her face was covered in tears.

"Oh my God!" Molly gasped in shock. "Don't look at her like this, in this state of undress. We need to get her out of here. Do you think she was raped?" She adviced in alert. Batista looked away as he was told and Molly quickly pulled off her own jacket and covered Stacy's bare body with it.

"No, I don't think she was raped. She probably hooked up with some jackass guy while she was wasted out of her mind and the asshole just left her here when he was done with her." Batista answered briefly noting who the "asshole" probably was.

"Help me." Molly pleaded after zipping the jacket around Stacy.

"I'm fine." Stacy managed to murmur. She had stopped crying and had almost passed out. She continued to drift while both Molly and Batista ignored her muttering. They both lifted Stacy to her feet, Molly slipped Stacy's arm over her shoulder and Batista did the same with the other arm.

"We can just bring her back to my room." Molly suggested.

"If you want, I can carry her until we get to my car and then I can give you both a ride back to the hotel." Batista shrugged. Molly nodded reluctantly. She didn't know Batista very well, sure they worked for the same company but they never really talked much. Molly didn't really trust too many men and she wasn't sure if he could be trusted although he was helping out Stacy. Batista scooped Stacy into his arms and Molly followed closely behind him.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX _**

Stacy was completely knocked out by the time they arrived to Molly's hotel room. Molly unlocked the door, allowing she and Batista to enter the large room. Batista still held Stacy's small frame in his arms.

"Just put her on the bed." Molly instructed. Batista obliged, placing Stacy on the large bed.

"Are you sure the two of you are gonna be ok?" Batista asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, we should be fine. Although I'm sure she won't feel too well in the morning." Molly smiled at least attempting to lighten the mood.

"Your a good friend for looking out for Stacy like this." Batista offered with a nod.

"Thanks, but Stacy and I aren't what most would call friends." Molly admitted with a smile.

"Regardless, your a good person for doing this." Batista shrugged.

"Your a good person for helping her out too, and thank you for your help. Most men would have taken advantage of her." Molly explained.

"No problem." Batista grinned. "You take care, and give Stacy my best." He continued as he departed the room. Molly locked the door behind him then headed for the bathroom. She re-emerged with a white bathrobe and replaced the jacket that had been wrapped around Stacy, with the robe. After wrapping the robe around Stacy, she covered her with the blanket.

Molly showered and changed. When she emerged from the bathroom she wore pajama pants, a T-shirt and slippers. She curled up on the chair with a pillow and blanket. Normally she would curl up with a good book until she felt sleepy, but she really was already exhausted from that foolish party. She didn't know why she had even bothered going. It's not like anyone would have noticed her absence anyhow, but she went still mostly to support the company. The only exciting thing that had happened all night was finding Stacy in that bathroom, and that wasn't really exciting. It was more shocking than anything. Molly closed her eyes, snuggled into her pillow, and slowly began to drift to sleep.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Stacy struggled to open her heavy eyes and the sunlight from the window painfully blinded her. She managed to open her eyes again looking away from the window, and groggily scanned the room with her eyes. Where the hell was she? This wasn't her room. She looked down, she was wearing a white bathrobe and apparently nothing underneath. She finally started to remember flashes of the previous night in a blur. She remembered enough to know that she had gotten wasted, and attacked by HHH. She also vaguely remembered having sex with Randy in a bathroom and being left there on the floor to rot, completely naked and ashamed. The last part was the part she remembered most, the part that haunted her. Her face contorted with confusion when she heard whistling coming from the bathroom. Molly Holly emerged looking bright and chipper. Molly was already dressed and completely awake. Now, Stacy remembered Molly had rescued her, and witnessed her at her most humiliating moment. Batista and Molly had been the ones to come to her aid. Stacy rolled her eyes. No wonder Molly looked happy, she must have been loving this. Stacy, the total slut was found completely nude in a bathroom at some party. Molly must have just been tickled by the whole ordeal. Stacy felt so humiliated. Molly approached her with a glass but Stacy couldn't see what was in it.

"Here, it's alkeseltzer, and here's two aspirin. That should help with the headache" Molly explained dryly. Stacy swallowed hard, accepting the glass.

"Thanks." Stacy muttered.

"So, do you wanna tell me what happened?" Molly asked turning to her. Yeah, that's really what she wanted to do, confide in Molly "Pure and Wholesome" Holly. "You do remember what happened last night right?" She inquired.

"Yes, unfortunately." Stacy sighed rolling her eyes.

"Stacy, were you raped?" Molly questioned seriously.

"What? No. It was by choice. Of coarse I didn't choose to be left on the floor like trash." Stacy admitted bitterly. Molly cocked an eyebrow giving Stacy quite the look of disapproval. "Don't look at me like that!" Stacy snapped accusingly filled with rage.

"Like what?" Molly cried innocently surprised by her outburst.

"You have no right to judge me Molly! What do you know about it anyway? You never makes mistakes or take chances even if you shouldn't. You barely live your life. I know you would never be caught confused, hurt, weak or giving into temptation so I'm sorry we can't all be so damn perfect life you!" Stacy ranted furiously filled with emotion. Molly looked at her even more surprised, then slightly smirked.

"Now who's judging who?" Molly pointed out with a smile. Stacy looked away, tears burning her eyes. "Do you at least want to tell me who left you in such a manner?" She asked.

"Why, so you can judge me further? Maybe even laugh in my face?" Stacy laughed bitterly.

"I'm not here to judge you. What you do with your life is your business. I'm just offering to lend a shoulder." Molly explained. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's you who's judging yourself?" She added inquisitively.

"Why would I do that?" Stacy asked. Her heart felt heavy. Now that she thought about it, in a way she had been judging herself this entire time. "You couldn't possibly understand." She snickered shaking her head emotionally.

"How do you know? Stacy, you and I don't know each other very well, we only know what we think." Molly reasoned. "If you want to talk to me I promise it won't go passed this room." She offered.

"It was Randy Orton, ok?" Stacy cried finally, tears escaping her eyes. "I don't know how this all happened, there's just something about him. Somehow I fell in love, and it was too late. No matter how badly he treats me, or what he says or does I can't seem to stop loving him and I know it's crazy. Despite what some people may think I'm not normally the type of girl who sleeps around with guys, especially when I'm not even with them. Randy somehow got a hold on me and I tried to promise myself that I had control, but I don't. I tried to convince myself that it was just sex and that I could deal with it, but I can't. Now I feel so torn because I can't just let him go and walk away and I know I have too. He's never gonna change, ever." Stacy sobbed pouring her heart out. Molly was the last person she should have been talking to about this, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't care if Molly disapproved of her or considered her a slut. She was in too much pain to care. Molly sat on the bed next to Stacy and softly stroked her blonde mane, offering a warm look of concern.

"Stacy, I warned you to stay away from him." Molly cooed sweetly pulling her into a hug. She was expecting Molly to give her a look of disgust, so this genuine kindness was a welcoming surprise. She really needed a hug after everything she had been through.

"I know, a lot of people did." Stacy sniffled.

"I understand what your going through Stacy, and I know how hard it is." Molly continued sympathetically pulling away from the hug to look Stacy in the eye.

"How could you possibly know?" Stacy muttered tearfully.

"Because I've been in a similar situation." Molly admitted.

"Yeah...right." Stacy shook her head with a laugh.

"I'm serious. It was quite a while ago actually." Molly nodded with a faint sadness covering her eyes. Stacy slightly rolled her eyes a bit amused. There was no way Molly had ever been in this type of situation. She was probably referring to her break-up with Spike Dudley, which by the way, didn't come close to what Stacy was going through.

"Really? Ok Molly, who was the guy who put you through what I'm going through right now?" Stacy asked with a slight laugh.

"Randy Orton." Molly answered seriously. Stacy's face completely dropped. Was this some sort of joke? Was Molly trying to be cruel by making fun of Stacy? Molly's face was so serious Stacy knew she wasn't joking.

"No way, I can't believe it." Stacy uttered. "You...you slept with him?" She asked hesitantly in disbelief.

"It wasn't really like that, at least at first I didn't think it was."I met him a little while after he debuted on Smackdown. He was actually a lot nicer back then. His ego was less inflated and he was more confident then cocky, which is always a turn on. We were actually together for a little while." Molly explained with a bitter sweet smile.

"You and Randy were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Stacy asked in complete shock still trying to comprehend it all. How shocking was that? Molly couldn't even resist him.

"Yeah, we kept it a secret..." Molly continued.

"His idea I'm sure..." Stacy commented rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but it was really mutual." Molly nodded.

"So, what actually happened between you two?" Stacy questioned curiously.

"Like I said, we first met after he had already debuted on Smackdown. He had come in to the arena early to get in some extra training, and I was also there early to train, along with my cousin Hardcore Holly..." Molly began.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Molly sat propped up on the security wall that surrounded ring and blocked the seats wrestling fans would be seated in. The arena was empty except for the crew and of coarse a few wrestlers who had came in early to get some extra training. She had been bored out of her mind sitting there listening to her cousin Hardcore Holly and Al Snow's conversation. She couldn't help but notice the good-looking guy across the room stretching, and he looked pretty good doing it. He had gorgeous blue eyes, an amazing body, and he was devastatingly handsome. It was hard to impress Molly. Only a few men could really catch her eye and interest her, because she was so cautious. Needless to say she didn't trust men much. But there was definitely something about him. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed to look a bit sad. Maybe he had lost a match or something. _

_"Hello Molly? Earth to Molly?" Al called with a laugh. _

_"What are you looking at that is so interesting..." Hardcore Holly asked his voice sounding stern. For some reason his voice always seemed to sound stern. He and Al followed her gaze and shared a chuckle. _

_"I wasn't looking at anything." Molly insisted snapping out of her daydream a bit annoyed. _

_"Sure you weren't" Al laughed. "He's new, still a bit green." He added._

_"Who is he?" Molly asked overly interested._

_"That's Bob Orton's kid, Randy Orton. He's impressive but has a long way to go...don't tell me your interested in him." Hardcore sighed. _

_"No...why, what if I was?" Molly pressed. _

_"I'd have to go extra hard on him." Hardcore smirked only half jokingly._

_"So you'd be going from the likes of Spike Dudley, to Randy Orton the jobber?" Al joked with a laugh. _

_"Nah, he's not a jobber...yet." Hardcore teased. _

_"Hey, at least Spike is somewhat known..." Al laughed._

_"Very funny. I think he'll do great things." Molly smiled smittenly. _

_"We're sure you do." Al chuckled. "Watch out Hardcore, Molly's already in love." He teased. He and Hardcore laughed and Molly jumped down from where she had been sitting and marched off with a huff. _

_She had nervously made her way over to Randy chewing on her bottom lip. She wasn't far from him and the gorgeous guy still hadn't noticed her because he was focused on his stretching. She was actually glad he hadn't. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating and her breath had quickened. All this over a guy she had yet to introduce herself too? She hadn't even spoken to him yet and she was already freaking out. She had honestly never had this reaction over any other man. She could practically feel the butterflies in her stomach. He suddenly locked eyes with her, her chest tightened and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were so mesmerizingly blue. A warm smile played across his face allowing her to relax a bit. He stood up and extended his hand. _

_"Hi, I'm Randy Orton." Randy spoke. She took his hand and it engulfed hers. His hands were big and strong, yet soft. He shook her hand then slowly pulled it up to his mouth and gently kissed it. That was it. She had internally melted like butter. This guy was smooth. "Do you have a name?" He chuckled after a brief moment. She felt like slapping herself for looking so stupid. _

_"I'm Molly Holly." Molly introduced herself shyly. She had nearly forgotten her own name. _

_"Holly..." Randy repeated after her. _

_"Hardcore and Crash are my cousins." Molly nodded. "So...is there something bothering you? I couldn't help but notice you looked kind sad." She admitted. _

_"So, you were watching?" Randy grinned playfully. Molly smiled bashfully feeling speechless. "I'm fine, just a long day I guess." He shrugged with a laugh. "Besides, I was looking at you too." He whispered flirtatiously. Molly blushed furiously. _

_"Really? Well, I just thought that I would come over, introduce myself and welcome you to the company. You seem to be doing a great job so far." Molly replied finally regaining her composure. _

_"Thank you. I hope to continue to prosper beyond all expectations." Randy admitted. "Molly, it's been a pleasure talking to you but I should really start training now. Maybe we could hang out some time." He offered. _

_"I'd love that." Molly smiled dreamily. Randy pulled out a pen and handed it to her. _

_"Here, give me your number?" Randy smiled extending his hand. Molly took his hand with a smile and wrote her number across his palm. She shivered as he walked away with that adorable grin and she wished she was still touching his hand. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. _

_**End Flashback**_

"That's how it all started." Molly explained.

"Wow, he seemed so much different." Stacy admitted in wonder.

"We continued to date for a few weeks and things were great..." Molly continued.

"Then what? I mean, what went wrong?" Stacy questioned pondering what could have caused the change in Randy's behavior. Was he always a great guy when you were together or did he treat you the way he treats me?" She asked.

"When it started out he was incredibly sweet. After we were together for a while, I honestly thought he was the one Stacy. I was so head over heels in love, I wanted to marry him." Molly exclaimed with a smile. "I thought he wanted the same things..." She began.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Molly, I love you." Randy cooed affectionately. _

_"I love you too." Molly breathed emotionally. Randy captured her lips into a lingering kiss. Molly didn't have a ton of experience with this type of thing but she knew he kissed her in a way no other man had ever dreamed of. She never thought anyone could ever make her feel like this, make her lose control. _

_"Then, you should know this isn't wrong. You said your waiting for the one...unless you don't think I'm him..." Randy began. _

_"It's not that. I know your the one..." Molly interrupted, her voice full of sincerity._

_"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Your the only person I've ever felt this way about." Randy promised. Molly gazed at him unable to speak. "What?" He questioned with a smile._

_"I'm just wondering how I got so lucky. Your right. It's time to express that love." Molly decided finally. Randy pressed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss passionately. He laid her down on the bed and she looked up at him lovingly. _

_"Let's take this slow." Molly whispered. Randy nodded with a smile and kissed her once more. He pulled his shirt over his head and she rubbed her hands over the smoothness of his chest. She then ran her hands up his back, kissing him deeply. He pulled away to drop a few kisses on the sensitive skin of her neck, and his hand traveled up her side. Randy slowly lifted Molly's shirt over her head. Her fingers combed through his hair and his kissed down her chest. He made a trail of kisses down to her navel gradually working her pants down her legs then pulling them completely off. _

_Their lips reconnected and her heart fluttered with a rush of excitement and nervousness. She never thought she'd ever be able to let a man in like this, and fully give herself to him. She had always had trust issues. She knew this was right, it had to be. How could she feel this way and have it not be right? It was honestly undescribable. He removed her bra and she gasped in surprise when she felt his lips capture one of her exposed nipples. She hadn't even felt him unclasp the bra. He began nibbling and teasing, then moved to her other breast and she didn't even have time to feel awkward being half-naked in front of him. She arched her back at the feeling, this was the first time she had ever felt so much tension between her legs. It was easy to resist other men, but Randy made her desire him. _

_She helped him remove his pants, then his hands went to the elastic band of her panties, slipping them down her legs. She felt so insecure lying there completely nude in front of him, until he gave her a reassuring smile. _

_"Your beautiful." Randy whispered. _

_He then freed himself of the remainder of his clothing, and slowly slipped his way inside of her. Molly inhaled deeply at the feeling and clutched his back with her small hands. He slowly began to work, discovering the new unchartered territory. Her muscles expanded and tightened, accepting him, draining him for all her had. Randy began to pant above her. She certainly was tight, it was obvious she hadn't been with too many men. He finally began to move faster and Molly let out a moan. Despite her inexperience she instinctively rocked her hips up into him, moving with him. He pumped deeply into her core and Molly could feel herself coming to orgasm. She thought she was going to explode with pleasure. Molly was so soft spoken, she couldn't recall ever being so loud and making these kind of sounds. She tried to hold in her cries of pleasure but he was just too much. With one last thrust, they both orgasmed letting out satisfied cries. _

_Tears had come to Molly's eyes and now slid down her face after sharing such a beautiful experience. She held him close to her as they both panted continuing to catch their breath. She wanted to hold him forever. Randy abruptly pulled away, sitting up in bed and startling Molly. A cocky smile curled at his lips. Molly sat up and for some reason her heart felt heavy, she could sense something was different, something had changed. She tried to hug him affectionately but he rejected her pulling away from her touch. _

_"Is something wrong?" Molly uttered timidly feeling confused, and very vulnerable. _

_"No, it was great." Randy shrugged arrogantly getting up and beginning to get dressed. _

_"Why are you acting like that?" Molly asked obviously feeling hurt, tears welling up in her big eyes. "Your acting like what we did isn't a big deal. Your acting like you don't even care about me." She insisted. _

_"It was just sex Molly." Randy reasoned giving her a cocky grin, that she wanted to slap right off his face. _

_"How can you say that!" Molly cried. "Randy what's wrong with you? What about all those things you said to me? I really love you. Please, stop doing this." She added emotionally, tears staining her face. Randy took both of her hands in his and brought them to his lips placing a kiss on her knuckles._

_"Molly, for such a strong and independent woman, your acting really pathetic right now and it's kind of sad." Randy replied coldly, practically tauntingly. "Can't you take the hint?" He laughed his voice filled with conceit. Tears rushed to Molly's eyes, his words were harsh, cold and filled with venom. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. He simply smiled smugly, and walked away. The door slammed and Molly sobbed. She didn't deserve this. What had happened to the gentleman she had first met? Without even giving her a second glance, he had stomped on her heart with a smile and left the room. She felt so empty, so alone. She should have never trusted him and now she had to somehow forget these feelings, and bury them. Molly broke down in tears and cried into her hands, dropping to her knees overcome by emotion. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Stacy was utterly speechless. Needless to say, she had never expected this.

"I was stupid enough to sleep with him two times after that. I mean even after the way he had spoken to me and the way he had treated me I still wanted to be with him, because I still loved him. I guess I was hoping that maybe he would change or that he would realize what a mistake he had made. I finally smartened up and moved on." Molly explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense. He just suddenly changed?" Stacy answered feeling perplexed. She still couldn't believe that Molly had slept with Randy and sort of had a relationship with him. She had seen Molly as the "Holier Than Thou" person, who thought they were perfect, and would never screw up or give into temptation.

"He got what he wanted. There was no need to hide behind the mask of who I thought he was and the man I wanted him to be. I couldn't believe it either. I truly loved him and I believed every lie he ever told me. I think sometimes we just want to believe in people so badly, that you just let yourself see what you want to see instead of what's really there." Molly reflected.

"So, how did you get over him? How did you move on and distance yourself from him, because I can't seem too." Stacy asked sadly.

"I'm going to be honest, it wasn't easy. There are times it still makes me cry." Molly frowned. "But it'll get easier with time. I just focused all of my attention on the Women's Championship. When I would think of him I would use it to my advantage, adding more fuel to my fire. He's part of the reason I became so bitter, and against men. I lost all trust for men. He's also the reason I started the "Pure and Wholesome" thing. I felt dirty after what he did to me and before what had happened I'd like to think I was pure and wholesome. I'd like to think I still am." She admitted with a laugh.

"Molly, sleeping with someone doesn't make you dirty or a slut. Sleeping with a lot of people, now that's a different story." Stacy offered with a chuckle.

"Maybe so, but I couldn't help but feel that way." Molly smiled. "You'll be ok Stacy. It'll get easier." She promised.

"You mean the way your so ok? Molly, you've completely shut men out of your life. I don't wanna end up like that, and there's no reason you should end up like that." Stacy insisted.

"I'm just trying to protect myself. I couldn't handle that again." Molly answered quietly, looking away. She knew Stacy was right, but she couldn't just change.

"Although it's hard to believe, there not all like that." Stacy laughed with a smile.

"Really? Then where's your prince charming?" Molly mused.

"I'm still waiting for him. I think he fell off his horse or something." Stacy giggled.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Molly inquired seriously. "I'd suggest you stop sleeping with him, it'll only hurt you more." She advised.

"I know" Stacy nodded. "I need to stay away from him. He's no good for me. I deserve a lot better and I know that. I know it's going to be so hard finding the strength to walk away. I still can't believe after everything he's done to me, that I still have feelings for him." She admitted.

"Love's a bitch, and she's a blind one at that." Molly smiled.

"Did Molly Holly just swear?" Stacy gasped. They both laughed, and Molly looked at Stacy seriously.

"You know, your the only person I've ever told." Molly admitted.

"Why did you tell me?" Stacy asked in surprise.

"Because I knew you would understand...and I knew you needed someone." Molly answered with a smile.

"Thanks." Stacy smiled giving her a hug. "I just hope I am strong enough to get over him and move on." She confessed. Stacy knew what she had to do, and she was determined. Randy had already put her through so much and no matter how hard this was or how much it hurt, she needed to let go and walk away. It almost felt tragic to feel such complete devotion and not have that love returned. Randy had played with her for the last time.

She still wanted answers and she would have to settle for the idea that there weren't any. She loved Randy so much it hurt. It was never that good kind of ache that love is supposed to bring. She loved him, but she had to let go.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Thanks to: **RKOandLEGS**(Where have you been? lol. I was wondering where you were, I know you are a huge Randy/Stacy lover. ;) Thank you for all the sweet things you said. What does 'You idolize you?' mean?), **Rena**, **Rav8629**, **wrestlinggal**, **Litax3Kane**, **MissSweetBritt**(I will try not too! ;)), **huntersgirl**(now you know, but what will happen next? lol), **Jaime**, **Reema**, **MAVSFAN**(glad you liked it! the jealousy sort of backfired on her in this chapter. I like it when reviewers ramble. lol), **RandyJohnsGirl**, **emma**(thanks), **danneell**(aw, I am flattered), **keiblerorton**( Thanks Christina! I hope you like this chapter as well. Randy is still being an ass. lol), **Icy Rabbit**(thanks, yeah Randy is more caring on Raw, but this is fiction and I am going in a different direction. I'm glad your enjoying it.)**Brittany**(thanks for the suggestion, good idea. I doubt I will be able to work it into the story but maybe you could write a fic of your own. ;) John probably won't be in the story because he is on SD, and I wouldn't have him traded over because I couldn't see that happening. If I were to use him he would probably be friends with Randy. But thanks and I really hope you like the way thing turn out), **rko-y2j**, **ITALIAN BELLA**, **Cleo Orton**(Thanks, and I would blame Stacy's behavior on love. It makes you do stupid things. It happens all the times unfortunetly), **ORTONSDESTINY**, **MURDANAESE213**(thanks that means a lot to me.) Thank you all for the reviews, you rock! Please remember to review and tell me what you think! I love hearing what you guys have to say! So, the shocking secret was Molly/Randy...did you see that one coming? lol. What impact will this have? BTW, it would be great if you could check out some of my other fics, you might like them! What's going to happen next? BTW, I heard everything about the Edge/Lita/Matt saga and I really feel awful for Matt, I know it's a touchy subject but I just wanted to let everyone know what is going on with them in real life won't effect this story.

Preview: Stacy is determined to get over Randy, can she really move on? Will Matt and Snitsky finally destroy Kane? When will Lita return? Will Molly and Stacy continue to be friends? Why is Randy such an asshole? Is that really who he is? All that and much more! Remember, reviews equals updates:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**"Pleasure is nothing else but the intermission of pain". **- John Selden_

_**xxxxx**_

"What the fuck is wrong with you Orton?" Batista snapped, his voice booming with anger as he slammed the locker room door.

"Nice to see you too, Dave." Randy smirked sarcastically unaware of what he was so angry about. Randy was seated on the bench and had just finished lacing his boots.

"Don't fuck around with me Orton, I oughta slap that slap that smug look of your face." Batista growled heatedly. Randy's face turned serious, angered by Batista's outburst.

"What the hell is wrong with you man!" Randy snapped.

"I saw you at McMahon's party. You pulled Stacy Keibler into one of the bathrooms. The fucked up part is that after you were done with her you just left her there. You left her on a bathroom floor, naked and completely wasted out of her mind. What kind of man does that?" Batista exclaimed furiously. Randy offered a cocky grin. This was none of Batista's business, and he really didn't feel the need to explain himself, or justify his actions. The idea of Batista being so haughty and defending Stacy like this was kind of funny. It was mostly humorous because Batista had done some fucked up shit in his day, but Randy had never given him a hard time about it.

"How is this any of your business?" Randy asked coolly.

"Because I'm making it my business." Batista challenged. "How long has this been going on, weeks, maybe even months? It's not right Randy. Either have a relationship with the girl or stay the hell away from her." He continued. He and Randy were good friends, and perhaps he was out of line, but he didn't care. He couldn't help but feel awful for Stacy. He could see how hard she had fallen for Randy.

"Maybe that night was the first time..." Randy smirked.

"Bullshit. She told me she's in love with you." Batista shot back. Randy looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't you think your being a bit of a hypocrite? Let's face it, you and I aren't much different, at least our record when it comes to women. Need I remind you how many I've seen you fuck and leave?" Randy retaliated glaring at him.

"That's different." Batista insisted quietly.

"How?" Randy laughed. "Because it was you and not me? What? You somehow get away with being an asshole? Maybe you should look in the mirror before you judge me." He spat.

"Trust me, it is different Randy, and it's not because of any of that. I know I've done some pretty shitty things in my past but I've never nearly been as bad as you. Evolution was all about sleeping with beautiful women, but you did it all the time just for the hell of it, cause you knew you could and that you get away with it. It was like you were trying to prove something." Batista explained.

"Ok, enlighten me. How is it any different?" Randy challenged.

"Because none of the women I was with ever fell in love with me. You let her fall in love with you, Randy." Batista answered. Randy let out an exasperated sigh and stood up.

"I never asked her to fall in love with me." Randy stated simply.

"Neither did she." Batista laughed. Randy's expression remained serious.

"If this were anyone else would we even be having this conversation?" Randy questioned, wondering why Batista was so concerned about Stacy.

"Yes, we would." Batista nodded honestly.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that it's Stacy?" Randy asked cocking an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Batista sighed.

"It's just kind of funny, you never really cared what I did or who I hooked up with until now." Randy pointed out.

"Like I said, she's the only woman I've seen fall this hard for your stupid ass. I can hear it in the tone of her voice and I can see it in her eyes. She loves you." Batista answered. "...and you let her fall in love with you." He added.

"Really..." Randy offered amused.

"Yes, really. Since when do you sleep with women for such a long period of time anyway? It's been a couple of months hasn't it? I mean since this all started?" Batista questioned. After a brief moment Randy looked away. He didn't really have an answer and Batista probably expected that much. "What's wrong Randy, lost for words?" he asked shaking his head.

"This whole thing is none of your business anyway." Randy responded finally.

"That answers that question..." Batista smirked. "I just can't figure out why you are sleeping with Stacy when there are so many other women that you could be, and probably are sleeping with. It's not like you to sleep with a woman longer that two weeks." He shrugged.

"The sex is great." Randy grinned arrogantly. Batista rolled his eyes annoyed. He was sure Stacy wasn't the only woman who gave Randy great sex, so that didn't explain it. The truth was Randy didn't intend on giving him an honest answer. Randy probably didn't even know himself.

"You know were good friends man. I'm just concerned about her is all. You know what it's like to be hurt..." Batista began. Randy's eyes shot up at him. "Well, don't you?" He asked. Batista already knew the answer.

"You need to have a heart to be hurt right?" Randy grinned.

"How long are you gonna keep doing this? Don't you ever want to fall in love and have a relationship? Your 25 years old, and granted that's still young, but you've been doing this ever since I can remember. Are you gonna just hook up with random women for the rest of your life? One day your gonna look in the mirror and not even recognize who you are. You'll be in your 60's wondering where you life had gone. What are you gonna do if you lose your hair by then, or gain some weight? You think you'll still be able to charm the panties off beautiful young women when your that age? They'll want someone their own age." Batista laughed. Randy didn't seem too amused by the idea.

"Ric Flair does it." Randy joked with a shrug.

"Let's not even go there." Batista chuckled. "But I am serious man, it's something you need to think about." He advised.

"I know your looking out for my best interest and I appreciate that. Right now I'm happy doing what I've been doing, but maybe someday I'll want a relationship." Randy replied.

"Ok, then at least stop sleeping with Stacy. Your only leading her on." Batista ordered.

"I've been honest with Stacy this entire time. She knows I don't want a relationship." Randy answered.

"So that somehow makes it ok?" Batista snickered.

"Stacy's a big girl Dave, she can always say no." Randy laughed with a cocky smirk.

"Quit trying to play innocent Orton, it doesn't work for you and I'm not buying that crap. You mean to tell me you've never made a move on Stacy?" Batista bellowed heatedly.

"I never said that." Randy smirked.

"Just leave her alone and stop sleeping with her. Let her move on, you owe her that much." Batista snapped.

"I don't owe anyone anything. I don't have to leave her alone or stay away from her, and I certainly don't have to stop sleeping with her because you say so." Randy sneered growing annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Batista marveled. "She's in love with you and your willing to use those feelings against her just to get a piece of ass? You could be getting that from any other woman. Do you even care that your hurting her?" He growled angrily. Randy fumed, what say did Batista have in any of this? It was none of his business.

"Why are you so concerned about this? Do you like Stacy or something?" Randy snapped.

"Of coarse, because you can't have genuine concern for someone unless you have a hidden agenda. I think Stacy's a sweet girl and I've seen exactly what type of effect you've had on her. Your no good for her and your not good enough for her! She was happy until you entered her life and started using her. The truth is, I see Stacy as a little sister. You mess with my family and I break your face." Batista roared slamming Randy into the lockers and holding him there by the neck of his shirt. Randy violently shoved Batista back.

"That's funny, I thought we were supposed to be family." Randy snickered bitterly.

"Maybe back in Evolution..." Batista huffed.

"No, even now." Randy corrected. Batista looked away from him with a sigh and made his way towards the door.

"Either get your head straight, or leave her alone. There are other women out there man. I'm asking you as a friend." Batista warned calmly throwing Randy one last glance before leaving the room.

Randy sat on the bench with his head in his hands feeling more than upset. He thought Batista of all people would understand where he was coming from. Randy's thoughts were distracted by a faint ringing sound. He reached into his bad pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered dryly.

"Hi Randy, it's me." Candice Michelle answered happily. Randy rolled his eyes. She was gorgeous but he just didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment.

"Hey Candice." Randy replied with a sigh. Maybe she could help get his mind off the argument he had just had with Batista.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Candice chirped. Shit, he had almost forgotten.

"Of coarse we are." Randy answered awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?" Candice asked. No idiot, nothing's wrong.

"No, just a bit distracted today. I was wondering what your wearing right now actually." Randy purred into the phone.

"You should be wondering what I'm wearing underneath that, silly." Candice giggled. "I am going to rock your world tonight. I don't know how you'll ever be able to want another woman." She added seductively.

"I'm sure you will." Randy smirked. There was a faint knock on the door causing Randy to look up. The door slowly creaked open.

"Um, can I call you back?" Randy asked hanging up the phone without waiting for her reply. Stacy stepped into the room, and he was a bit surprised to see her. She had some shopping bags with her for some reason. Her hair was down and she was wearing a mini skirt. She looked great. Randy looked her over before putting his phone away and standing up. She didn't look happy, her eyes were cold and she was standoffish.

"I was going to call you, but I needed to say this to your face." Stacy began. Randy nodded waiting for her to continue. "You know, it's bad enough that your flat out using me, but then you leave me naked on the bathroom floor at a party!" She snapped. "Just get what you want and then ditch poor Stacy, who cares about her anyway right?" She cried bitterly.

"You were all over HHH." Randy snapped through clenched teeth.

"You fucked Christy Hemme! I danced with HHH, so what? Why should you even care? That doesn't at all justify what you did to me!" Stacy screamed becoming more upset.

"What did you expect? I'd suddenly want everything you want? You know how I am, maybe what I did was for your own good." Randy snapped.

"How about showing a little human decency? You trying to do what's good for me? That's a laugh. What you did was fucked up. Your fucked up and I want you to stay the hell away from me!" Stacy yelled furiously.

"Fine." Randy shrugged nonchalantly. "But don't try to pin all of this on me. Your gonna have to stay away from me too." he added with a cocky smirk.

"It must be so easy for you, never caring...You must love knowing you can have me whenever you want me. Well, not anymore. Never again." Stacy snickered slamming the door behind her.

_Well, you're just across the street  
Looks a mile to my feet  
I want to go to you  
Funny how I'm nervous still  
I've always been the easy kill  
I guess I always will_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Your gonna request a match against Kane. I'm gonna run out and then we'll double team him. We'll finish him once and for all during that match." Matt devised.

"Ok, don't you think that Lita's gonna wonder why your out there helping me?" Snitsky pointed out.

"No, because once were finished with Kane, I'm gonna attack you." Matt answered simply.

"What's Lita doing back so early anyway? Shouldn't she be rehabbing her knee?" Snitsky questioned.

"Yeah, but I guess she wants to help Christy Hemme learn how to wrestle." Matt shrugged. "That doesn't matter anyway. I have Lita wrapped around my finger." he smiled.

"When should we make the match?" Snitsky inquired.

"I'll tell you when the time comes. First, we're gonna soften Kane up..." Matt smirked with an evil expression.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Stacy entered the Divas locker room with a happy smile. She walked right up to Molly placing her shopping bags down.

"Hi Molly." Stacy chirped.

"Hi Stacy, I didn't expect to see you so happy after talking to Randy." Molly admitted.

"Please, this smile has nothing to do with him." Stacy jeered with a smile.

"Really? Ok, why are you smiling?" Molly grinned. She had to admit it was nice to see Stacy in a good mood.

"Well, you know how you focused all of your energy on the Women's title after your awful experience with Mr. RKO?" Stacy asked growing more giddy.

"Yeah..." Molly answered skeptically with the raise of an eyebrow wondering what she was up too.

"I found something to focus all of my energy on..." Stacy smiled.

"I'm afraid to ask..." Molly offered.

"Ok, don't get mad but I kind of, sort of went through your bags to see what sizes you wear." Stacy confessed.

"Why?" Molly asked. Stacy began pulling out some clothes from the shopping bags and Molly pretty much knew the answer.

"Not that there's anything wrong with the way you dress, but I would have so much fun giving you a make-over. I think your look is too tame. You don't really wear outfits that compliment your figure." Stacy advised pulling out some low-rise jeans.

"Maybe that's the way I like it." Molly replied with a smile.

"Come on Molly, just try something new. You might love it." Stacy pushed pulling out a pair of leather pants and three tops. The last piece she had with her was a mini skirt. "It would really help take my mind off things." She pleaded. Molly looked over the articles of clothing and although they weren't too revealing she had to admit, most of the clothing she wouldn't normally wear.

"Stacy..." Molly shook her head doubtfully.

"Just see how it feels. Try it out for one day at least!" Stacy insisted.

"Fine." Molly gave in with a sigh. She held the mini skirt in her hands. "Stacy, we don't all have your legs to pull this type of skirt off. It's way too short." She complained handing the material to Stacy.

"This skirt isn't nearly as short as the skirts I wear." Stacy insisted. Molly examined the skirt again, and she was right.

"All of those tops are midriff tops." Molly observed.

"So? You have a nice stomach. You should show it off." Stacy smiled encouragingly.

"All of the tops are low-cut." Molly pointed out. Stacy smirked knowingly. "Stacy..." she winced.

"Molly, you've worn bikini's before. The things I have here reveal way less than a bikini does. These outfits are gonna look great on you. Just give it a chance." Stacy begged. Molly reluctantly took the outfits and went in the bathroom to change. She came out to show Stacy each outfit. The last outfit she tried on was the low-cut midriff top and low-rise jeans. The top reached just above her belly button so it wasn't too bad. She felt a little uncomfortable, but not nearly as uncomfortable as she thought she would.

"You look hot! You should wear this outfit for the rest of the day and then change into the leather pants and top before your match." Stacy suggested. Molly looked in the mirror feeling unsure. She actually liked the outfit a lot, although she wouldn't tell Stacy that. She just couldn't help feeling insecure. What would everyone else think of the 'new look'? Then again, when had she ever cared what others thought? Stacy came up from behind her with a huge smile.

"You look great. Molly, not only does this outfit compliment your figure, but it's not too risque. The jeans make your butt look fab. Men love big butts, just ask Jennifer Lopez." Stacy smiled.

"Are you saying I have a large backside?" Molly questioned, checking out her own butt in the mirror.

"Yes, and I'm saying embrace it. You should be happy you have one. It's better than having no ass. Ask any man what they prefer." Stacy insisted. "Do you like the new look?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know..." Molly replied. "I guess my butt does look fab." she laughed.

"I told you! It's time to test it out and debut your new look to the world." Stacy claimed excitedly.

"You mean you were serious about me walking around out there like this?" Molly gasped.

"You look great!" Stacy cried. Molly turned to the mirror and frowned.

"What about my hair?" Molly questioned. Stacy frowned. Molly always seemed so tough and assured, she never thought that Victoria shaving Molly's head had much effect on her.

"Your hair has grown a lot." Stacy pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's still really short." Molly replied.

"But it looks good on you. The way you style it is really cute. Not many women could pull that off but you do. Molly, your beautiful, and the new clothes only enhance what's already there." Stacy answered sincerely. Molly turned around and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Stacy..." Molly answered appreciatively.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Make-up time!" Stacy squealed.

"Joy" Molly offered with a sarcastic smirk.

"The key to make-up is keeping it simple, not too much." Stacy smiled pulling out eyeliner, mascara, light eye-shadow, and light lipgloss.

"I already knew that." Molly grinned. Molly already knew how to apply her own make-up but Stacy insisted on doing it. Molly took the eyeliner after Stacy accidentally poked her in the eye twice.

"Ouch, I'll do it." Molly insisted taking the pencil from Stacy. She applied a line under each eye.

"It's a lot harder when your putting it on someone else." Stacy giggled. Stacy finished the rest of Molly's make-up when the locker room door swung open.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Trish Stratus cackled. Stacy glared at the blonde Canadian. "Is today make-over the hopeless day?" she laughed with a bitchy glare. Molly cheeks burned and she glared at Trish, but said nothing. Apparently Trish's words had bothered Molly. Molly was already feeling insecure and now here Trish has to make it worse.

"Molly looks great. What's wrong Trish? Are you jealous?" Stacy snickered.

"I'm just trying to save Molly from the humiliation of making a fool of herself." Trish sneered.

"No, I know what's wrong with Trish. She's just upset because Christy Hemme punked her out, with the help of Lita of coarse. That must have been embarrassing having someone with no wrestling experience get the better of you." Molly interrupted sending Trish a venomous glare. Trish was fuming now.

"Burn!" Stacy joked. She and Molly shared a laugh, and Trish got in Stacy's face.

"What was that Stacy? Your not much better than Christy when it comes to wrestling so I'd shut the hell up if I were you!" Trish warned.

"Trish, back off!" Molly snapped in Stacy's defense. Trish turned her attention to Molly with a laugh.

"You know, neither of you are worth my time. Your nothing but a sell-out." Trish snickered bitterly referring to Molly's new look. Stacy and Molly walked passed her heatedly and exited the Women's locker room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Molly and Stacy walked down the hall of the arena in silence. What Trish had said bothered Molly, especially the last part of what she said. Who was Trish to judge her? She certainly wasn't God, despite what she may think. Trish wore things that were much more revealing then what Molly had on.

"Molly, don't listen to her, or let anything she said bother you. She's just trying to get under your skin." Stacy explained with concerned.

"She certainly does a good job of it." Molly admitted shaking her head.

"Let's just forget about her and talk about something else." Stacy suggested.

"Good idea." Molly agreed with a smile. She wasn't going to let what Trish said bother her, she didn't find anything wrong with the outfit and that was all that mattered. She still wasn't completely comfortable, especially now being out in the open where anyone could see her.

"It's all about confidence. The way you walk, talk, and present yourself. It's ok to be sweet and shy, but you have to be confident. Confidence is one of the most attractive qualities a person can have. If a woman is confident, she's sexy." Stacy gushed as if this were some type of tutorial.

"I'm confident in the ring." Molly offered.

"That's good, but you should be confident all the time." Stacy advised although she knew that was easier said than done. Everyone has their own insecurities. "The trick is to accentuate your positives and not worry about the things that make you insecure. Like me, I have small breast, but I have great legs." She continued.

"Hey ladies." A gruff voice called drawing Stacy and Molly's attention.

"Hey Dave." Stacy smiled as Batista approached them.

"Hi" Molly uttered quietly keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Stacy, how are you holding up?" Batista asked with concern. Stacy's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Good, thanks to you and Molly. I'm so sorry the two of you had to see me like that. I'm not usually like that. I feel so embarrassed." Stacy admitted.

"Don't be, we know your not like that." Batista smirked.

"Thanks." Stacy smiled. Batista looked over Molly a bit surprised.

"Molly, you look really good today. Not that you don't everyday of coarse." Batista smiled genuinely. Molly blushed furiously. She opened her mouth but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

"You can say it, she's hot." Stacy giggled. Batista gave her an odd look with a smirk.

"Ok, she's hot." Batista laughed playfully.

"Thanks Dave." Molly spoke finally. She blushed even more when their eyes locked. Had her heart just fluttered?

"Alright, I'll leave you two ladies alone. I have a match to prepare for." Batista replied as he turned around and walked away.

"Oh my God, Molly Holly is blushing!" Stacy gasped.

"No, I'm not!" Molly insisted with a glowing smile.

"Do you like Batista!" Stacy accused.

"No!" Molly exclaimed.

"Batista!" Stacy called excitedly. Batista turned back around curiously. "Molly thinks your cute!" She squealed. Batista chuckled with a smile continuing his way down the corridor. Molly's mouth dropped open and her face was bright pink.

"Stacy! I can't believe you just did that!" Molly exclaimed pushing Stacy playfully.

"Well you wouldn't have done it." Stacy smirked. "That's what friends are for." She smiled.

"To embarrass you?" Molly asked cocking an eyebrow. She couldn't stop smiling so she didn't look serious at all.

"Yeah, and of coarse to help you. I am such a good friend." Stacy answered with a smirk. After a brief silence Stacy giggled.

"What?" Molly asked as they continued to stroll down the hall.

"Molly and Dave sittin in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N..." Stacy began to sing.

"You are so immature!" Molly laughed rolling her eyes. Stacy looped her arm through Molly's.

"That's my next misson." Stacy declared with a smile.

"What?" Molly groaned.

"To find you a suitable boyfriend. It doesn't have to be Dave, but you deserve to have someone." Stacy insisted.

"What about you? You deserve to someone too." Molly replied.

"While I'm looking for your Prince Charming, maybe I'll find one of my own." Stacy smirked.

"I don't know, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Molly began to protest. She hadn't given anyone a chance since Randy, and look how well that had turned out.

"You don't get any say in the matter." Stacy replied with a giggle. Molly began to object but was cut off by a male voice.

"Molly, you look nice today. You too Stacy." Chris Benoit called as he passed them.

"Thanks." Both ladies responded. Molly began to blush yet again.

"See? This new look is totally paying off. I told you so." Stacy smiled. "So, who will be the lucky guy? I'll need you to tell me your top choices." She continued.

"What if I refuse to relinquish such information?" Molly challenged with a smirk.

"I'll just have to use my own judgement." Stacy shrugged.

"I guess I better give you my top choices then." Molly joked.

"Hey!" Stacy exclaimed playfully. "It wouldn't be too hard with the way you were just looking at Batista." She joked.

"Shut up!" Molly blushed. "I guess I'll have to think about it. I honestly don't know if I'm ready." She admitted seriously.

"Molly, your ready. It's time. You've been single long enough. Let a man discover how great you are." Stacy insisted. "Besides, you don't have a choice, remember?" She reminded with a smirk. Stacy and Molly suddenly stopped in front of one of the backstage monitors, immediately recognizing who was on the screen. Randy Orton had just finished a brutal match. He was bleeding from the head and the EMT's were trying to help him up the ramp.

"Oh my God" Stacy gasped, alarm washing over her features. Molly looked at her with concern. Randy was brought up the ramp and through the curtain, stubbornly walking most of the way himself. "I have to see if he's ok." She spoke immediately.

"Stacy..." Molly began with uncertainty.

"I know I shouldn't but I..." Stacy began tearing up.

"Go. Just be careful and don't...don't do anything you'll regret later." Molly advised with an understanding nod. Stacy quickly made her way down the corridor.

"Hello foxy lady..." Christian began smoothly as he approached a short dark-haired woman from behind. "Molly!" He exclaimed in shock when she turned around.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance? (chance?)  
Or only one way that it was always meant to be (be)  
You kill me, you always know the perfect thing to say (hey hey, hey hey)  
I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away_

"I'm fine! I said get the hell away from me!" Randy growled scaring the EMT's away. He sat down in his locker room and hadn't even noticed Stacy enter behind him. He wope the blood from his face with a towel. Randy finally looked up and was surprised to see her. She walked over to him and touched his forehead gently. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked and she felt her worry disappear.

"Are you ok?" Stacy asked still examining his forehead. For a brief moment Randy felt bad, she was still concern about him after all this? The coldness quickly took over.

"Aren't we supposed to stay away from each other?" Randy hissed quietly sounding harsh. He looked up at her with his icy blue eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have come, I was just concerned." Stacy stammered removing her hands. "But that's not the only reason I came. I didn't get to say everything I wanted to earlier." She admitted.

"I'm sure you'll say it now." Randy replied dryly with a sigh as if she was being a burden.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience. Other women might let you walk on them without saying a damn word, but your gonna hear what I have to say, whether you like it or not!" Stacy snapped bitterly wondering why she had been concerned in the first place. "You know you act like you've done nothing wrong because your honest about not wanting a relationship, and just wanting sex." She continued heatedly.

"I have been honest." Randy shrugged.

"Really? Then explain what happened between you and Molly Holly. You weren't too honest with her, now were you?" Stacy snapped. Randy's eyes shot up at her, complete shock washing over his features. His jaw tightened.

"How did you know about that?" Randy demanded angrily.

"It doesn't matter." Stacy shook her head in disgust.

"I'm surprised Molly told anyone about that, she wasn't exactly proud." Randy remarked.

"She still isn't proud of herself for believing in you. I'm not proud of myself either. She was smart, she let go and moved on..." Stacy answered emotionally.

"And now that's what your trying to do." Randy replied mockingly.

"Your such an asshole, with the way you treated me you'd think it'd be easy." Stacy snapped. "But when your in love, I mean really in love, none of that seems to matter. I'm gonna get over you Randy, and I'm gonna move on." She declared.

"Good for you." Randy grinned. He wasn't taking her seriously.

"It is good for me. Your the one I really feel sorry for. You can sleep with as many women as you want and it's not gonna make you more of a man. It won't fill whatever void it is your trying to fill. You'll never have anything real, so your the one I feel sorry for." Stacy admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Are you done?" Randy asked clenching his jaw. He didn't know what she was getting out of this, but he was tired of hearing it.

"You'll know when I'm finished." Stacy replied. "It just kills me that this was all for nothing, that it's all just been in vain." She choked. She walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes at the gentleness of her touch. Her lips quivered when she backed away. "Goodbye Randy." She said finally. "Now, I'm finished." She concluded wiping the tears from her face.

_Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain (vain)  
I need answers for what all the waiting I've done means (means)  
You kill me, you've got some nerve, but can't face your mistakes (hey hey, hey hey)  
I know what I should do, but I just can't turn away_

She turned her back and walked away shutting the door behind her. She had kissed him when she should have been hitting, slapping or waling on him, anything but that. He didn't deserve that. Randy could feel himself giving into emotion.

"What are you a bitch? Don't be such a pussy." He scolded himself.

He stood up and walked over to the mirror.

_So go on love_  
_Leave while there's still hope for escape  
Got to take what you can these days  
There's so much ahead  
So much regret  
I know what you want to say  
(Know what you want to say)  
I know it but can't help feeling differently  
I loved you, and I should have said it  
But tell me just what has it ever meant  
I can't help it baby, this is who I am (am)  
Sorry, but I can't just go turn off how I feel (feel)  
You kill me, you build me up, but just to watch me break (hey hey, hey hey)_

He placed his hands on each side of the wall next to the mirror, and studied his own reflection. Liquid slightly shown in his warm blue eyes. Tears brimmed his eye lids. He wasn't feeling remorse. He never felt bad for the things he did. He didn't love Stacy. He didn't know how to love. He regained his composure fighting off the emotion. The coldness in his eyes resurfaced. This was who he was. Even if he had felt slightly bad for Stacy he couldn't change that. He looked at his watch and a smile curled at his lips. It was almost time to pick up Candice Michelle.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kane walked into the parking lot carrying his and Lita's bags to the car. He popped open the trunk putting them in and then shut the trunk. He headed back towards the arena, it was pretty late and almost everyone else had left. He had stayed later to help Lita with Christy and now he was waiting for the two lovely red-heads. Kane turned his head. He could have sworn he heard foot steps coming from behind him. He continued to walk, then turned around and swung nailing Gene Snitsky right in the jaw. Kane felt something hard crash against his skull.

He fell to his knees on the ground clutching his head and groaning in pain. Matt Hardy stood above him holding a lead pipe, and an arrogant smile plastered across his face. He and Snitsky began to stomp on a defenseless Kane. Snitsky brought Kane to his knees and held him up for Matt. Matt swung the lead pipe repeatedly into Kane's ribs. The monster roared in pain.

"She'll never love you!" Matt yelled. Snitsky dropped Kane to the hard concrete, and Matt spat on him. Both men walked away and the message had clearly been sent. Kane groaned in pain holding his busted ribs. His ribs were definitely broken.

"Oh my God, Kane!" Lita called out to her husband running over to him and kneeling beside him.

"Oh my God!" Christy Hemme exclaimed from behind her.

"Christy get help!" Lita yelled urgently. Christy quickly obeyed running back towards the arena.

"Who did this to you!" Lita demanded. Kane looked up at her and longed to tell her, but she would never believe him. He just continued to groan in pain. Lita held him in her arms. She placed her hands on his face, looking into his eyes with concern as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

_I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **_The song used in this chapter was "Kill" by Jimmy Eat World._

_I think that song related well to Stacy/Randy in some ways if you read the lyrics closely. It also relates a little to Kane/Lita and I just thought it was perfect. _

**Thanks to:****viper-sa**(nope, it doesn't make you a bitch, it's your opinion. lol. I can see why you wouldn't feel bad for Stacy. A lot of it was her own fault. But like I said, I can see where Stacy is coming from cause love can make you do stupid things and sometimes it doesn't matter how the person treats you. It's sad but a lot of people get in situations like that. Thanks, hope you like this one too.), **Baby-Emza**(lol, kill herself? You never know...j/p. My lips are sealed) **MissSweetBritt**(Aw, I'm glad you look forward to the updates, you guys make me look forward to updating!), **RandyJohnsGirl**, **Icy Rabbit**, **gamechamp85**, **keiblerorton**(it's ok, I like your babbling. wow, if you really cried during the last chapter that is a big compliment. lol. I'm glad you can relate to Stacy although I'm sorry you had to go through that. :) My sister had a boyfriend who broke up with her 10 times and she still couldn't get over him. The guy was an ass. Glad you like the Molly/Stacy friendship in the last chapter, hope you like it in this one. Thanks for the long review!) **Emily**, **Reema**, **Victoria.R**(Yeah, love certainly had control over Stacy), **wrestlinggal**, **MAVSFAN**(lol, I know what you mean. I guess I left small hints, I'm glad it surprised some of you. Yup, you will just have to read to find out. ;) She did well in this chap.) **randysprincess**, **BR**(aw, thanks that means a lot to me. I also love Rain161, I have a lot of respect for her writing! She is great, so I'm flattered you put me up there with her.) **Litax3Kane**, **RKOandLEGS**( oh, I see. lol. Thanks. It's nice to have you back. ;) mwah to you too. lol) **stacy orton**( Thanks so much.) **MutantXHottie**(I'm glad you seem intrigued and wondering, I also liked the little twist, Mmm...Molly and Batista? Then I guess you will like the banter in this chapter.) **RKOLauren**, **rko-y2j**, **danneell14**(thanks). Thank you all for your reviews! It means a lot to me. It would also be great if you like this story, if you check out my other stories. ;) 2 of my other stories have recently been updated BTW. I have to admit this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Remember reviews means updates! Please let me know what you think!

**Preview: **Randy finally showed some type of feeling in this chapter, but the glimmer of humanity quickly went away. Can Stacy move on once and for all or will she end up back in Randy's arms? Will Molly give love a second chance? What effect will both Divas have on each other? Kane was pretty messed up in this chapter, will Snitsky and Matt's plan work? Does Lita have any feelings at all for Kane or is she really wrapped around Matt's finger? Much More! You wanna know what happens next? Please review. ;)

_**WRITIE :) :) :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Randy Orton sat on the bench in the gym looking off into the distance, distracted by his own thoughts. It was getting harder keeping up appearances, which was what he had been doing for a long time now. It bothered him that he was thinking about this so much. He was sure he had grown numb. The idea of being anything other than emotionally dead was scary, and utterly unacceptable. This wasn't like him at all. He was trying to hold it all inside, for so long. He wanted to ignore it but it was plaguing him. Stacy had some type of effect on him. She had made some form of an impact despite the wall he had so securely built up. Now, because of Stacy, he was forced to take a good look at himself, his past, and who he had become.

Perhaps it was his own fault for messing around with Stacy for so long. It's not that he had changed his mind, he still didn't love her or want to be in a relationship with her. It was complicated, this new guilt. He wasn't expecting to feel this way. He had done a lot of fucked up shit to other women and never thought twice about it. The look in her eyes was different from the others. These feelings had to subside. He couldn't apologize, apologizing wasn't going to change anything. Stacy thought she knew him so well, that he was just the cold-hearted asshole who didn't give a fuck who he hurt. She was right, he was those things. He was so much more, this was so much deeper than she could possibly fathom.

"You ok man? We came here to work out, and all you've been doin is sittin there with a glum look on your face." John Cena questioned with a huff lowering the barbell he held tightly in his hands. He tossed Randy a look of concern, placing the barbell down. "You wanna talk?" He offered. Randy's eyes adverted to John.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just thinking." Randy shrugged. John knew him too well, and he wasn't buying it. Randy pressed his lips together thoughtfully and continued. "Do you ever get bored with sleeping with so many beautiful women?" He asked seriously.

"Are you serious?" John chuckled. Randy laughed with a grin.

"I know that sounds crazy. How could any man get bored with having sex with beautiful women." Randy smirked shaking his head.

"No, actually, I think it's possible. I mean, I want something more, ya know?" John admitted. "If a man can become bored being with one woman all the time, who says he can't become bored with bed-hopping if that's what's he's used too? I've actually kind of been feeling like that lately." He explained. He would have never admitted that to some of the other guys in the locker room, they probably would have called him a fag. He and Randy had developed such a good friendship over the years they had known one another. They could talk about anything, and be real with each other. Although, both Randy and John, would have probably made fun of one of the other guys had they said this sort of thing as well.

"Really?" Randy responded his tone of voice revealing his surprise. "So, your gonna become a one-woman kind of guy? Who's the lucky lady?" He asked smirking.

"I've been hanging out with Torrie Wilson a lot. I really like her. The idea of another man even touching her drives me crazy. She's gorgeous, and there are just so many other amazing things about her. She can bake pretty good too." John answered with a grin.

"Damn, your starting to scare me." Randy laughed jokingly. Just like Batista, He and John had similar pasts when it came to women. John and Batista just weren't usually as uncaring as Randy could be.

"Is there someone makin you feel that way?" John inquired seriously.

"Nah, nothing like that man." Randy smiled.

"Is it because..." John began. Randy's eyes flashed at him.

"Can we not talk about that?" Randy cut him off. John raised his hands in the air in defense.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." John smirked. He wasn't going to press the issue, he knew it wasn't really something Randy cared to talk about.

"So, I guess we won't be partying anymore." Randy remarked.

"We can still party, but my girl will be on my arm." John laughed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You have got to be kidding me?" Lita cried furiously, practically seething. She crossed her arms over her chest standing across from her husband in his locker room. He was seated in a chair with a look of determination.

"He challenged me to a match. I won't back down!" Kane declared. Snitsky had challenged him to a no-disqualification match and he had gladly accepted. He knew he was most likely being set-up but he didn't care. His pride, the way he felt for Lita, and his own heart wouldn't let him turn down this match. He would put his body and even his own life on the line because that's how much this meant to him. That's how much this had all been worth from the beginning.

"Your ribs are broken! You shouldn't even be here tonight! The fact that Eric Bischoff even sanctioned this match makes me sick." Lita ranted heatedly. Kane couldn't help but grin, he loved her fiery side, and the fact that she was even at all concerned felt good. Kane stood up and winced in pain. He clutched his ribs, which had been bandaged up. Lita walked over to him placing her hand on his arm.

"Do you see what I mean?" Lita cried in frustration.

"Lita, I really do appreciate your concern." Kane admitted caressing her cheek with his hand. "But this is going down one way or another. I'm gonna go out fighting and I'm gonna take them to hell with me." He declared.

"Them?" Lita asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"Anyone who gets in my way." Kane answered.

"I don't want you to do this." Lita pleaded. Kane grinned, his face closely lingering over hers.

"I have too. It's deeper than you know." Kane whispered.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Christian stalked a very annoyed Stacy Keibler down the hall. He was literally hounding her.

"Oh, I don't know Christian..." Stacy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on, please! Pretty please, with ice cream, chocolate, fudge, and a great big cherry on top?" Christian begged.

"Why the sudden interest in Molly?" Stacy questioned.

"Because she suddenly got hot." Christian exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"She's always been beautiful." Stacy reminded rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, her face. But now, she's showing it." Christian replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"You should have been interested in her _before _the wardrobe change." Stacy insisted.

"I've always thought she's beautiful, she just seems so standoffish and just really, really mean. She acts like she hates men. That can be pretty intimidating, even for a sexy beast like Captain Charisma." Christian pointed out with a cocky grin.

"So your genuinely serious about this? I mean you really like her?" Stacy questioned cautiously.

"Absolutely, why wouldn't I be? All I need is your help." Christian smiled.

"I'll think about it, but that's not a yes..." Stacy warned before he could get too excited.

"Fair enough." Christian nodded. "If anyone can clean out her cobwebs it's Captain Charisma." He bragged with a perverted smile.

"Oh, Christian, that's disgusting! I want to set her up with a gentleman, not a jerk!" Stacy cried.

"I am a gentleman!" Christian protested offensively.

"That's not something a gentleman would say! She would never jump in the sack with you anyway. She has self-respect and morals. She'd wait until she was in love. You'd probably be celibate for months, possibly years." Stacy explained.

"Years!" Christian cried. "Fine, will you just help me?" He asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, and then maybe..._maybe_...if she's not already with someone, I can help you out." Stacy offered. Christian reluctantly agreed with defeat.

"Fine, it's a deal." Christian sighed. "But seriously, how could she now fall in love with me? Then, I'll be having her screaming my name..." He grinned. "Oh, Christian!" He called out bringing his voice to a high-pitch to mimic that of woman's. Stacy's mouth dropped open and she glared at him.

"Forget, there's no way in hell I'm helping you..." Stacy began with disgust.

"Stacy, relax. I'm just playing. My mind is officially out of the gutter." Christian promised.

"Like I said, maybe I will help you. First, you have some work too do." Stacy answered. She knew Christian had a bit of a juvenile sense of humor, so she believed he was just joking.

"Thank you." Christian grinned walking off excitedly. Stacy rounded the corner relieved to be rid of Christian, and was completely mortified when she bumped right into Randy. His mouth dropped open, his expression similar to her own. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Stacy..." Randy uttered awkwardly.

"Don't." Stacy replied coldly avoiding eye contact. They both stepped to the side and then back, attempting to get passed each other. The tension was thick and overwhelming. Randy stepped passed her and continued on his way. Stacy exhaled letting out a shaky breath with a roll of her eyes, and continued to walk. She suddenly couldn't even remember where she was headed.

"That looked awkward." Lita commented as approached Stacy, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"To say the very least." Stacy muttered.

"So, are you two still..." Lita began cocking a wondering eyebrow.

"No, that's over." Stacy answered immediately.

"Oh, what happened?" Lita asked.

"I was tired of being used and treated like dirt. I finally realized he's never gonna change." Stacy explained simply.

"You never know, he could surprise you. Maybe you shouldn't give up on him." Lita answered softly.

"I can't spend the rest of my life waiting." Stacy replied honestly, pain still reflected in her eyes and Lita could easily see she still cared for Randy.

"Kane waited for me." Lita reminded. It wasn't exactly the same situation, but in the beginning of her relationship with Kane, she hated him. He was the last person she wanted to be with, yet he chose her and put up with everything she threw at him. Some of what he had done was wrong, but she understood now and was almost flattered he had chosen her.

"Are you finally admitting you have feelings for Kane?" Stacy asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want to see him get hurt. I also don't want to see him die a slow, painful death and rot in hell anymore." Lita smiled. Stacy smiled bleakly, as much as she wanted to have faith in Randy and believe there was something good and redemptive inside of him she hadn't seen any sign of it.

"That's more than I can say." Stacy replied bitterly.

"You know you don't mean that." Lita sighed, but decided to change the subject because of the sad look on Stacy's face. "So, what's up with Molly's bootylicious make-over? Are you guys friends now?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, we are. You know she's the last person I would ever expect to understand, but she does. She's really been there for me." Stacy admitted. "I'm actually trying to play matchmaker with her. I want to find her a decent boyfriend." She shared.

"That's awesome. It's sounds like you two have really hit it off. So, Ms. Matchmaker, who do you have in mind?" Lita smirked.

"Christian seems to be interested..." Stacy began.

"That creepy little pervert!" Lita exclaimed.

"Yeah, I told him he has to get his mind out of the gutter first." Stacy smiled.

"Good luck with that. He probably has a bet going on with Tyson Tomko." Lita joked. Stacy giggled, she would have to strangle him if he tried to pull something like that.

"She's supposed to tell me who she likes, but I think she might like Batista so I'm trying to push them together." Stacy gushed with a huge smile.

"Molly and Dave! I would have never thought..." Lita admitted feeling shocked.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Randy sat alone in the hallway icing his shoulder. He didn't want any part of whatever emotion he was feeling. His emotions were forcing him too look at himself, and finally face his inner demons. He had hurt many women but this time he wasn't walking off without a guilty conscience. Batista was angry with him, Stacy hated him and for the first time in his life he felt as if he hated himself. This was ridiculous. It was pure bullshit. Stacy had fell for him, which wasn't all his fault. Sure, he had done some fucked up shit but she had deserved it for sticking around and putting up with it. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself of these things he couldn't deny this feeling deep inside.

"Hey tiger." Candice Michelle cooed as she approached, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Candice." Randy offered a grim smile before putting down the ice.

"What's wrong?" Candice asked with concern.

"Nothing." Randy sighed feeling annoyed.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Candice whispered seductively sitting on his lap and beginning to ravish his neck. "There's an empty locker room down the hall." She purred with a naughty smile.

"I'm not in the mood." Randy answered dryly pushing her off of his lap and standing up. He appeared to be completely un-interested. He wasn't sure if he had even heard himself correctly but truth be told, he really wasn't in the mood. He was in quite a shitty mood actually.

"Ok." Candice uttered feeling rejected. "How about tonight?" She suggested hopefully with a bright smile.

"Not tonight." Randy sighed.

"Randy, your acting really weird. Are you mad at me or something?" Candice pouted. Randy could tell he had hurt her feelings, and he was already feeling shitty. There was so much on his mind.

"It's not you, ok?" Randy reassured kissing her pout away. "I'm just not feeling well. Maybe some other time." He smiled.

"Ok, I hope you feel better." Candice smiled reluctantly walking away. Randy sighed rolling his eyes. He turned on his heel and headed toward his locker room. He was definitely leaving the arena early tonight.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Molly and Batista sat next to each other on the couch a bit awkwardly. They had run out of stupid small talk and now there was only this uncomfortable silence. Stacy had apparently asked the both of them to meet her there but still hadn't shown up. They had only actually been sitting there for a few minutes, but it seemed longer.

"I think Stacy set us up." Molly exhaled finally.

"What do you mean?" Batista asked curiously.

"She's still not here, it just seems fishy." Molly answered skeptically. She should have known Stacy would try to pull something like this.

"Like you didn't set this whole thing up just to get me alone." Batista joked playfully.

"No, I..." Molly stammered.

"It's ok Molly. I can't really blame you." Batista smirked.

"I didn't..." Molly uttered.

"I'm just joking Molly." Batista chuckled. Molly blushed furiously.

"I knew that." Molly smiled.

"So, you think I'm cute huh?" Batista grinned. Molly's mouth dropped open and her cheeks turned scarlet. She could have strangled Stacy.

"No, I never said that, Stacy..." Molly began nervously.

"So, you don't think I'm cute?" Batista smirked amused. He was toying with her, he knew it was mean but he couldn't help it. She looked cute when she was nervous.

"No...I mean...I think your very handsome." Molly stammered with a smile blushing sheepishly.

"I think your very beautiful." Batista admitted placing his hand on her knee with a charming smile. Molly fidgeted slightly as soon as he touched her. He quickly removed his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..." he began to apologize.

"It's ok. I'm just not used to this." Molly answered, her heart was pounding rapidly.

"What, being touched?" Batista smirked. The truth was, yes. She wasn't used to being touched by a man. She usually snapped at most men if they even laid a finger on her. She wasn't used to being affectionate. She wasn't even used to flirting. Randy was the one and only man she ever really let become close to her.

"Your probably used to women being all over you, but I'm not like that." Molly murmured looking away from him. Batista gently hooked her chin with his finger and gently turned her head towards him, meeting her eyes. He offered her a warm smile.

"Your right, but that's not what I want. I can find that type of girl at any random bar, their not hard to come by. I want a sweet, innocent, strong and independent woman, and I know that's what you are. Your special, I can see it in your eyes. You'd be worth the chase, the wait, the risk..." Batista answered sincerely.

"What risk?" Molly asked staring deeply into his eyes in complete awe of every word that had just passed his lips, yet at the same time filled with fear.

"The risk of falling in love." Batista smiled. Molly's lip quivered and she could feel herself tremble. She was scared. He had always possessed a soft look in his eyes, that showed he had a warm heart. He was known as The Animal, so who really would have thought he would be capable of being such a sweet guy? He was just too good to be true. There had to be something wrong with him. Maybe he had a third nipple or something. She could deal with that. What she couldn't deal with is if he was being dishonest. Randy was the last person to look at her this way and say such wonderful things and, she had believed him. She couldn't handle that kind of pain again.

"Say something." He smiled removing his hand from her face.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. You sound too good to be true." Molly admitted with a smile, tears slightly brimming her eyes. The door swung open and Stacy waltzed in with a huge smile.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Stacy smiled. She was a bit disappointed they weren't touching and it didn't appear they were even flirting. But, they were both smiling so she hoped that was a good sign.

"Gee Stacy, your extremely late." Molly pointed out with a smirk.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just got tied up." Stacy smiled innocently.

"I hope what you had to say wasn't too important, because now I have to go and get ready for my match." Batista interrupted standing up.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't waste your time." Stacy apologized.

"Are you kidding? Molly's great company." Batista grinned giving Molly a wink. "I'll see you ladies around." He added with a smile as he left.

"Bye Dave." Molly smiled as her blushed deepened.

"Bye." Stacy echoed as the door shut behind him.

"You set us up!" Molly accused rising to her feet.

"Well, how else was I going to get you to talk to him? I had to trick you." Stacy insisted with a growing smile. "You two are adorable." She sighed.

"I have to admit I was impressed. The entire time we were talking his eyes never adverted to my chest." Molly smiled.

"See? He's a total gentleman, really sweet, and well-mannered. He's soft-spoken and mildly shy. He's perfect for you." Stacy smiled.

"Looks can be deceiving Stacy, and so can words. Things aren't always what they appear. You can't just eat up every word a guy speaks. He seems too good to be true, and guys who seem too good to be true, usually are. I learned my lesson with Randy." Molly explained.

"You have to stop comparing every man to Randy. Not all men are like that." Stacy insisted.

"Most are, and I want to be absolutely sure if I put my heart on the line again, that the guy is worth it." Molly replied. That was the difference between Molly and Stacy. Molly was way more cautious, she was rational and didn't jump into things. She waited until she thought she was safe. Stacy on the other hand was impulsive at times, and took more chances. This could be a good or bad thing depending on the situation.

"Let's just hope you don't pass up something potentially great because of fear." Stacy answered simply. "Have you thought at all about which guys you like or is it Dave you want?" She asked.

"I was thinking and honestly there's not many. I admire Chris Benoit's talent. He seems like a great guy but I don't think I really see him in a romantic light. Shawn Michaels is handsome." Molly admitted. "...and don't ever let anyone know I told you this but I've always thought Christian was cute." She confessed.

"Christian! Oh my God, he was bugging me to get you to go out with him!" Stacy cried.

"So that's why he's been acting odd around me lately." Molly remarked. "Calling me foxy lady, opening doors and such..." She continued.

"When I was talking to him his mind was kind of in the gutter." Stacy admitted.

"Why that little..." Molly began.

"I told him you'd keep him celibate for years." Stacy joked.

"That would actually be fun and it'd teach him a lesson too. He'd probably go crazy." Molly chuckled.

"Anyone else?" Stacy smiled.

"Then, of coarse there's Dave who's been at the top of the list..." Molly admitted.

"I knew you liked him!" Stacy giggled.

"Just don't let it get out." Molly smirked.

"Do you wanna go and get some coffee?" Stacy asked.

"Actually, I should start preparing for my match." Molly answered.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you later." Stacy replied as she exited the room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Stacy." A man's voice called out from behind her. "Your Stacy Keibler right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm Stacy." Stacy smiled.

"I'm Chris Masters, 'the Masterpiece' " Chris answered shaking her hand. His grip was extremely powerful and actually hurt her small hand. She withdrew her hand trying not to show any intimidation.

"It's nice to meet you." Stacy offered.

"I heard your looking for a decent man for your friend. I guess I'm just wondering why you never asked me. I mean, look at me." Chris boasted. Stacy looked him over and immediately sensed his arrogance. It was written all over his face. He reminded her of Randy with his cocky attitude.

"I want her with a nice guy, a gentleman. She wouldn't settle for any less." Stacy answered. How had he known about this anyway?

"Are you saying I'm not a gentleman!" Chris growled grabbing her arm. Stacy yelped in immediate pain, this guy was incredibly strong.

"Get the hell off of her!" A voice snapped from behind.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Chris asked with a grin. Stacy quickly recognized the voice and turned to look at her savior. Chris Jericho wore an amused smile at the audacity of this kid.

"Listen up, junior. Squashing no-name jobbers on Sunday Night Heat is not impressive. Your no where near my league." Jericho laughed. "I'll repeat myself. Get your hands off of her!" He snapped. Masters released her swollen wrist with an arrogant smile.

"How about I prove I'm better than you in the ring?" Masters challenged.

"If you think you have the balls." Jericho grinned. Masters' nostrils flared and his veins popped out of his neck as if they were going to burst. He stood nose to nose with Jericho.

"I'll see you in the ring." Chris Masters declared storming off.

Jericho immediately attended to Stacy checking on her wrists. Stacy looked up at him with a warm smile of gratitude.

"Are you ok?" Jericho asked with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thank you so much." Stacy sighed appreciatively feeling relieved.

"That bastard left marks on you." Jericho cursed. Her wrist was bruised.

"He's really strong." Stacy gulped. "I don't think you should go through with this match." She admitted.

"Are you kidding? Look at my pythons! He doesn't stand a chance." Jericho grinned. "I'm gonna teach that punk a lesson." He declared seriously. "But thank you for the concern. There's nothing to worry about Stacy." He reassured. Stacy offered a sweet smile.

"I'm just lucky you showed up when you did." Stacy admitted with a smile.

"You and Molly appear to be friendly lately. You even got her to change up her wardrobe a bit. So tell me, did you get her to chuck the granny panties?" Jericho joked playfully.

"Jericho!" Stacy giggled flirtatiously pushing his chest. "That's not very gentlemanly" She reminded.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman." Jericho smirked.

"How did you know Molly and I have been hanging out?" Stacy inquired.

"Batista. It almost seems like your trying to get them together." Jericho admitted.

"I'm just trying to help Molly find a guy that's worth her time. Plus, they would be cute together." Stacy gushed.

"Molly and Batista? I would have never thought, I mean Molly's so...and Batista, he's so..." Jericho began almost feeling lost for words.

"Their my friends..." Stacy reminded with a smile.

"So what about you? Are you taking applications for a boyfriend?" Jericho grinned.

"That depends. Are you interested?" Stacy smiled teasingly.

"Actually, I thought maybe we could do something this weekend. I know how much you love to dance and I figure we can also get something to eat." Jericho suggested.

"That's sounds like fun, I'd love too." Stacy smiled feeling like a school girl.

"Great, this Saturday, at 8?" Jericho asked.

"It's a date." Stacy agreed with a happy smile.

"See you then." Jericho grinned. Stacy smiled watching him walk away. Jericho was cute, confident, witty, funny, and smart. She always had fun with him, not to mention he was completely adorable. Stacy bit her lower lip, this was exactly what she needed.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Snitsky had Kane down and had already won the match, he was standing over him dominantly in the ring. Snitsky was still pounding him. Kane's ribs had been an immediate target and it was getting harder and harder to fight. Snitsky had already been delivering quite enough punishment and then suddenly out of no where Matt Hardy slid into the ring with a chair in hand. Snitsky also grabbed a chair and both men began to viciously assault Kane. The ref continued to yell at them but it didn't make much difference. Matt slid out of the ring and retrieved a sledge hammer. Meanwhile, Snitsky put the chair around Kane's neck. The crowd was going nuts.

"He can't do this!" JR cried on commentary.

"Is he gonna do what I think he plans on doing with that sledge hammer?" King exclaimed.

"They'll end Kane's career. What I wanna know if why on earth is Matt Hardy helping Gene Snitsky! It's sickening!" JR cried.

Matt walked over to Kane with the sledge hammer in his hand, he raised it above his head and insanity glossed over his eyes. He was about to slam the hammer into the steel chair, crushing Kane's throat.

"Matt!" Lita screamed sliding into the ring, before Matt could bring the hammer all the way down. She grabbed the hammer from Matt, who appeared to be frozen by her appearance. He had thought she had left the arena with Christy. Matt regained his senses and pounced on Snitsky, tossing him out of the ring. He grabbed the microphone with a huge smile.

"I took care of them both baby, now your free. You see, there was a stipulation to this match. If Kane lost, your free, and Kane lost!" Matt exclaimed excitedly. "I took care of them both so that neither of them can ever bother us again!" He grinned happily. An excited smile spread across Lita's face and she jumped into Matt's arms. He twirled her around and she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart Matt smiled triumphantly as Lita gazed up at him lovingly.

Matt wore a happy smile and she slapped it right off of his face. She looked at him, her face filled with disgust. Matt held his cheek and complete shock had washed over his features. He looked at her utterly confused, searching for an answer. He looked deeply into her eyes and then it hit him. She didn't love him anymore. She wasn't wrapped around his finger. After an intense stare-down, she furiously began waling on him, until he finally shoved her hard to the mat. He stalked her into the corner of the ring and there wasn't much she could do with an injured knee, so she pleaded for mercy.

In a flash, Matt fell to the mat after a steel chair smashed against his skull. Kane stood clutching his ribs with the steel chair in hand. He was staggering and just as Lita was about to go and check on him, Snitsky suddenly came charging at Kane and speared him to the ground. Lita grabbed the steel chair and slammed it over Snitsky's head. The chair shot gave off a sickening thud as he fell to the mat and she delivered another shot to his upper back. She hit him with the chair once more, than finally threw it to the mat completely enraged.

Lita slowly helped a battered and very confused Kane to his feet. He had heard Matt say it, she was free. He seen them kiss above him and celebrate, it had been a worse feeling then the beating he had just received. But had she really slapped him? Was this all in his head? He looked at her with wondering eyes as she helped him stand up straight. Blood trickled down the side of his head and genuine concern shown in her eyes. The soft look she was giving him was almost too much, she looked like she really cared. She took his face in her hands and tenderly pulled his head towards hers. Her lips softly covered his and this surprised him at first. He soon responded wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back with everything he had left in him.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Randy walked down the corridor of the hotel looking determined. His jaw clenched tightly and the coldness in his eyes burned fiercely. He was finally going to confront what had been eating him up inside. A grin darkened his features as he thought bitterly about what he was about to do, and how he had ended up in this situation in the first place. He stopped at the hotel room finally meeting his destination and questioned whether or not he shook knock.

He went over it all in his mind again, and began pounding on the door with his fist. He had to do this. The door shot open and a petite, angry beauty stood before him. Her expression soon turned into complete shock. She put one hand on her hip and rested the other on the side of the door. She looked bewildered to see him. He glared at her pushing passed her into the room and she shut the door behind them feeling amused.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised to see you here. What do you want?" She asked turning to him, her eyes glistening. Randy charged right up to her slamming his mouth against hers and she let out a muffled whimper. She quickly returned the passion-laced kiss threading her fingers through his hair. Their lips twined together in a vicious battle.

He took her legs out from underneath her slamming her hard against the floor and she let out a small yelp of pain. His body hovered over hers heatedly. Their lips were battling again and she began to claw his back with her nails. Randy broke the kiss long enough to rip her shirt open. She grabbed his head plunging her tongue inside of his mouth aggressively. Her lips began working on his neck. She ripped open his shirt and the buttons flew all over the carpet. He then pulled his wife-beater over his own head.

He ravaged her neck, sucking, licking and kissing while she moaned in reponse. Randy ripped the bra from her body breaking the straps and the clasp. He took one of her freshly exposed nipples in his mouth and began teasing it with his tongue, nipping it with his teeth. She cried out loudly and her breathing had become labored. He tore her pants from her body and she looked up at him seductively with that sexy pout. She couldn't remember him ever being this aggressive.

He removed her panties and lowered himself between her legs. His eyes were boring into hers. He entered her swiftly and she gasped. He began driving himself into her core. He didn't wait for her to adjust. She didn't deserve that courtesy. Sweat was pooling off of both of their bodies. He pumped harder and faster. Her cries were loud and dripped with passion, yet were somewhere on the verge of pleasure and pain. She definitely wasn't used to this side of him as a lover but she never asked him to stop. He felt too good.

"Randy!" She gasped as she came, but he wasn't done. He continued in deeper and harder. She gasped frantically. She felt like her body was going to explode. The impact of his last hard and final thrust sent a jolt up her spine as they both climaxed. She licked her lips, he had felt so good inside of her again. She weakly brought her lips to his and just as she kissed him he roughly pulled away. She wanted to ask him why he was there and of coarse why he had just taken her on the floor but she was too out of breath so she just held him close.

He pulled away from her hold angrily. He pulled up his pants and looked down at her naked form in utter disgust. He grabbed his shirt and gave her a cocky grin.

"You nothing, but a pathetic fucking slut!" Randy growled. Her mouth dropped open outraged at his sudden outburst and she was completely enraged.

"Fuck you!" She snapped breathlessly. "You fucking asshole!" She growled. "Your a fucking pussy! That's all you are Randy." She sneered. Randy spat on her and then smiled. She glared at him her temper boiling but before she could even jump up off the floor to do anything about it, he was already out the door.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Randy had pulled his wife-beater on and was now on the 2nd floor of the hotel, making his way up the corridor. He arrived at his destination and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds and then knocked again. The door slowly opened and a slender blonde stood before him. She looked him over bitterly and surprise was evident in her features. She wasn't expecting to see him, but if he thought he was getting anything from her, he was out of his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Stacy snapped. Randy closed his eyes tightly and exhaled.

"Stacy, I don't blame you for hating me, but I need to talk to you." Randy explained. Something about the way he looked and even spoke was different. She didn't know why but a part of her was curious, and wondering what he wanted to talk about. Her mind wanted her to tell him to fuck off, but her heart wanted to know what he had to say. Something definitely seemed different about him, she just didn't know what.

"Then say it." Stacy answered coldly standing her ground.

"Stacy, I need to talk to you. Not out here, in there." Randy replied pointing inside of her room. She looked at him hesitantly contemplating whether or not she should let him in. He slipped passed her into the room before she could object. Stacy sighed and reluctantly closed the door behind them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **_This would have been updated sooner but the site had been crazy. ;) _

**Thanks to:****RandyJohnsGirl, wrestlinggal, Rav8629, Kay **_(thank you so much for all of the compliments. I am glad you like it. I'm glad you could feel what they were going through and think it's well-written, that means alot to me. ;) Thank you so much for such a wonderful review. ) _**MissSweetBritt, keiblerorton **_(Your review made me smile. :) Thank you for all the wonderful compliments and such an awesome review. I'm glad you feel that way and that you have been enjoying it that much. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay along for the ride.) _**Reema, Babyemza**_(lol) _**RKOLauren**_(It wasn't that long. lol.) _**MAVSFAN**_(thanks for the review, glad you liked it.) _**RKOandLEGS**_(Aw, thanks. lol. Good, I'm glad, here's another hit. Muhuhuhahaha. lol) _**yanzell**_(Thanks, I really do appreciate the review. I hope you enjoyed this chap. Hmm...well we did end with them alone in a hotel room. lol) _**Stacy Orton**_(Thanks, I have always liked the idea of Molly/Christian for some reason and writing that made me laugh also. Yeah, Randy seems to finally be feeling something but how long will it last? Glad you like Kane/Lita too.) _**glimmerrkogirl**_(that means alot to me. Hope you liked this chapter) _**Icy Rabbit**_(I have to disagree, I thought Randy looked concerned and almost remorseful on Raw. Back to the story, I'm glad you all liked seeing that side of Randy.) _**Brittany**_(Thanks but I dont think it's been quite that long. I've been updating this more frequently then my other stories. lol. Thanks for the compliments) _**MutantXHottie**_(I'm so glad you noticed all of that and liked it. Matt really lost it in this chapter but he finally got what he deserved.) _**viper-sa**_(There are not enough stories with Molly. Glad you like it even if you don't like Stacy) _**Victoria.R, bluebird2073318**_(That's awesome, thanks. I also really like Kane and Lita together. I wish the WWE would have them interact more now that she's back.) _**FloridaorBust151**_(thanks, that's cool.) _**and danneell14 for the reviews. **_You guys are awesome! You guys are lucky, I wasn't going to include the last scene. lol. _

**Preview: **_What is going on with Randy? Who was that woman he had a confrontation with? What does he need to talk to Stacy about? Stacy seemed interested in Jericho, will that further develop or will she continue to be used by Randy? Will Christian get Stacy's help? Will Molly and Batista's friendship flourish into something more? What will happen with Lita and Kane? They kissed in the ring, but now according to the match stipulation she's free. All this and more! Want to know what happens? Please review:)_

_**WRITIE :):):)**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_"No one means all he says, and yet very few say all they mean for words  
are slippery and thought is viscous" - HenryAdams_

_"The truth is rarely pure, and never simple." - Oscar Wilde_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lita and Kane entered their hotel room in complete silence. When they had gotten backstage after everything that had happened in the ring neither had spoken a word, until Lita insisted he let the EMT's help him. The entire car ride to the hotel was silence as well. Now, there was nothing but this confusing silence. Was it that neither had anything to say? Kane was certainly full of questions and wonders. He felt weak and fatigued. The adrenaline was gone and the pain from the beating he had taken was finally setting in. But none of that seemed to matter right now. He turned to Lita and looked at her. She offered him a warm smile.

"Are you feeling ok?" Lita asked softly. "I know that's probably a dumb question." she lightly chuckled. Kane nodded but his face remained serious, still perplexed by it all. "You should rest. You actually should have gone to the hospital, but you wouldn't listen to your wife. Your so stubborn sometimes" she smiled. Kane slowly sat on the bed never breaking eye contact. He had heard her words but none of them seemed to answer his questions. He needed to know what it had all meant. He studied her face and could see the concern for him in her eyes.

"Why did you turn on Matt?" Kane spoke finally with admiring eyes.

"I didn't turn on Matt." Lita answered simply. "He turned on me." she added with sadness in her eyes. She wasn't remorseful and she didn't regret it but the pain was still there. She had stuck by Matt's side for about 6 years. She had dealt with everything he had put her through over the years because she loved him. Kane looked at her and the confusion was evident in his features.

"I don't understand." Kane admitted shaking his head. From what he knew, Lita was still in the dark about Matt paying Snitsky.

"Matt has put me through a lot since I've known him. Our relationship wasn't always smooth but no matter how much he hurt me I still stuck around. I have to admit these past months I've been nothing but confused. Then, Stacy called me a couple of weeks ago." Lita explained.

"Stacy?" Kane uttered remembering Stacy had been the one who had informed him of Matt's plan.

"Yeah, and she told me what Matt was up too. She told me she had warned you, but that you would never tell me yourself because I wouldn't have believed you. She said she hated having to be the one to break it to me." Lita choked emotionally. "She told me how Matt paid Gene Snitsky to hurt you and that's why we lost our baby. She said that they weren't done and they planned on finishing the job by taking you out." she continued with tears in her eyes. Kane ran his hands over her stomach then rested them on her hips as he bowed his head emotionally.

"That's when I knew I was finally done letting him hurt me. I was no longer confused. There was no way I was gonna let him hurt you. I knew I had to go out there tonight." she admitted.

"Why were you confused in the first place? You've always loved Matt..." Kane replied hating to admit it.

"I was confused because I felt as if I was falling out of love with him. After I miscarried, I seen a different side of you. It was easy to hate you when all I saw was a monster. But you were there for me at the hospital, whispering such sweet, encouraging words. You weren't just concerned about the baby, you were concerned about me too. You put your body on the line against Snitsky for me. You've been so supportive since I injured my knee and if someone merely breathes a bad word about me you defend my honor." Lita smiled caressing his face with her gentle hand. Kane looked up at her emotionally shaken. He never thought she noticed. He had never expressed his feelings for her with words because he figured she'd just laugh. He expressed his feelings the only way he had ever known how, with his actions. Maybe actions did speak louder than words.

"I know you care about me." She whispered. Kane almost laughed. Tears burned his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Cared about her? He was completely in love with her. He would do anything for this woman. He would give her the world if he could. He suddenly became alarmed. She was free now, which meant she could get a divorce if she wanted to. There was no contract to stop her. He would have to sign the papers because he had agreed to the match. He wasn't supposed to lose that mach but it was just all too much, the cards had been stacked too high against him. Now, he could lose her.

"Your free." Kane reminded. Lita smiled, her eyes glistening with tears which only seemed to make her more radiant.

"Yes, I am free." Lita nodded.

"I don't want to lose you." Kane whispered in a tone that was barely audible. He wasn't used to being vulnerable, and he loved her so much. His words seemed to really hit her. Despite how quiet he had been she had heard every word.

"You can't lose me. Til Death Do Us Part, remember?" Lita smiled playfully.

"But your free..." Kane repeated sadly.

"I'm free, and I decide I want to be with you. I want to be your wife, and not because I have to this time. I love you, Kane" Lita admitted as tears rolled down her face. Kane practically choked on all of the emotion he had been holding in.

"I love you, too." Kane replied with tears finally streaming down his face matching her own. He just couldn't hold them back any longer. She took his face in her hands and covered his lips with her. He kissed her back hungrily. It was nice not having to force her to kiss him. She was kissing him because she wanted too. She was with him because she wanted to be. He honestly couldn't believe it. He never wanted to stop kissing or holding her. He had waited too long for this. He felt dizzy. He wasn't sure if it was because of his injuries or the sudden rush of emotions. They broke apart breathlessly.

"I would show you how much I love you but I think your a little to injured for that." Lita teased with a playful smile. A smile flashed across Kane's face at the flirtatious comment.

"I'm not too injured for that." Kane insisted with a smirk. Lita raised a challenging eyebrow with a similar smirk, poking him in the ribs with her finger.

"Ouch!" Kane groaned in immediate pain.

"We'll just have to wait until you heal up." Lita grinned.

"That's ok. I've waited this long." Kane answered. He didn't think he'd ever see the day Lita returned his feeling no matter how long he waited. He still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you have." Lita nodded thoughtfully with a smile. She leaned down capturing his lips once again. He gripped her hips as their lips intertwined and the chemistry between them erupted. He let out a muffled groan of pain, even the slightest movement seemed to hurt but he decided to ignore it. She felt too good to let go of and he had waited for quite some time. She soon broke the kiss breathlessly with a glowing smile.

"You should get some rest, we need to get you healed up." Lita advised. Kane agreed with a nod rising to his feet with a groan. They both changed and got ready for bed. Kane laid down and Lita snuggled closely beside him. He was still amazed that she had chosen him. He put a hand through her silky red hair and adored her form with his loving eyes. She was well-worth the wait.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Molly exited the Divas locker room with her bag in hand. She was usually out of the arena earlier than this, but she had stuck around later to help out Christy Hemme. Molly was after all one of the most experienced female wrestlers in the WWE, so it was only natural that Fit Finlay asked her to help Christy.

"Hey Molly, what are you doing here so late." Batista asked when he spotted her. Molly jumped back a bit startled, then smiled. Coincidentally, they appeared to be leaving the arena at the same time.

"Just doing some training." Molly answered with a smile. He looked good in his expensive suit and she noticed he also carried a bag in hand. He was obviously heading back to the hotel as well.

"So, do you want a ride?" Batista offered.

"From you!" Molly blurted out. She blushed knowing exactly how stupid that had sounded. Batista smirked oddly amused by the question.

"No the guy behind me." Batista smirked. "I don't bite or anything" he chuckled. "Unless your in to that sort of thing." he shrugged. Molly's mouth dropped open. "I'm just joking." he laughed. Molly slapped his arm playfully. She would usually become offended and go off on a rant by such a remark but she knew he was joking, and he did after all have such an adorable smile. Why was she thinking about how adorable his smile was?

"So, do you want a ride?" Batista asked again.

"I would love a ride." Molly accepted with a smile. Batista held out his arm and she gladly took it as they exited the arena and walked out into the parking lot. Batista guided the way towards the rental car when they were stopped by a male's voice.

"Molly!" Christian called as Molly and Batista both turned around. Christian glared at Batista jealously when he noticed Molly's arm was looped through his.

"Uh, hi Christian." Molly greeted him awkwardly looking from Christian to Batista.

"Are you leaving with Sasquatch?" Christian asked turning green with envy.

"Excuse me?" Batista asked.

"He's giving me a ride to the hotel." Molly answered not particularly liking the way Batista and Christian were glaring at each other.

"I can give you a ride." Christian smiled.

"She already has a ride." Batista interrupted.

"Maybe she'd rather leave with me." Christian sneered.

"I'm sorry Christian, but Dave did offer first and it's only fair..." Molly answered logically.

"Screw fair." Christian complained.

"I'm sorry, but thanks anyway. Maybe next time." Molly smiled as she climbed into the passenger seat of the rental car.

"Night buddy." Batista chuckled with a wicked smile getting in the driver's seat. The car drove off and Christian nearly threw a fit. There was no way he was going to let Batista steal Molly away from him.

For the first few minutes the car ride was fairly silent. Molly fidgeted nervously when she noticed Batista looking at her. He offered a warm smile when their eyes met and she smiled back sweetly.

"Do you wanna get something to eat? I'm hungry. We could stop somewhere and then head back to the hotel." Batista suggested. Molly thought it over carefully and her lips curled into a smile.

"Sounds good." Molly agreed with a smile. Batista grinned taking a turn and driving them to the nearest restaurant. When they arrived he parked the car and got out. He made his way over to her side to open the door for her. He held open his palm and she placed her hand in his. They approached the restaurant door hand in hand, and he also opened this door for her. They were brought to a table by their waitress and Batista pulled out her chair before sitting himself.

Molly was extremely impressed by what a gentleman he seemed to be. She had thought chivalry was dead. They placed their ordered and the waitress re-emerged with their food about 15 minutes later. They had both ordered a steak dinner.

"So, does Christian have a crush on you?" Batista asked with a smirk.

"I guess you could say that, but I'm not so sure his intentions are honorable." Molly admitted. Batista swallowed his food before responding.

"What about me?" Batista asked grinning. "Do you think me intentions are honorable?" he asked seriously.

"I have a hard time trusting people." Molly answered uncomfortably. Batista looked at her thoughtfully.

"Molly..." Batista began but was suddenly interrupted by Christian's arrival. Molly looked beyond shocked when he approached their table glaring at Batista.

"I thought he was driving you to the hotel. This looks more like a date." Christian announced skeptically.

"You actually followed us here? You've gotta be kidding! Isn't there some type of law against stalking." Batista exclaimed.

"Molly, please don't tell me you actually like this gargoyle!" Christian cried.

"He's not a gargoyle!" Molly replied defensively with an odd look.

"I'm about to rip your throat out!" Batista growled at Christian.

"Please guys, not here." Molly pleaded as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. It suddenly seemed like everyone was staring at them.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The restaurant manager interrupted as he approached, regarding Christian.

"It's ok Molly. I respect you enough to control my temper." Christian grinned. "I've got my eyes on you!" He warned Batista pointing at him for extra effect. Batista threw his hands in the air and trembled as if he was scared. Christian walked off with a smug look, being escorted out of the restaurant by the manager.

"I'm sorry about that." Molly apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him get to me." Batista admitted. "So, I guess he's my competition?" he added.

"Dave, are you saying you like me?" Molly smiled playfully causing him to actually blush.

"Yes, I do like you Molly." Batista admitted with a smile. "So, who would have thought a ride back to the hotel would have turned into our very first date." he smirked. Molly fidgeted uncomfortably at his use of the term date. Was this a date? She hadn't even thought about that. "I'm sorry, do you not want me to call this a date?" he questioned easily noticing her discomfort.

"No, date is fine." Molly reassured with a smile.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Stacy turned away from the door which she had just shut, and eyed Randy curiously. He stood in the center of the room with a perplexed look on his face. He had either forgotten what he was going to say or just couldn't think of a way to put it into words. She took a few steps away from the door but remained a good distance away from him. She didn't want to get too close. She wasn't about to get trapped in his web again. Her heart couldn't take it.

Randy paced the room and clasped his hands together. He had come here to talk to her but now that he was there this wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't good at verbalizing his feelings mostly because he never did.

"What did you need to talk about?" Stacy asked finally breaking the silence. Randy turned to her briefly looking her in the eyes. The eye contact managed to make her shiver, and she was angry with herself for still being effected by him. He took a seat on the large chair in her room.

"I'm not quite sure how to put this into words." Randy began finally. "I came here to talk to you tonight, because for the first time in a long time, I felt like I actually owed someone an explanation. Which is weird for me, because I never feel like I owe anyone an explanation for my actions." he admitted. Stacy listened attentively with immediate interest.

"I know after the way I treated you, and then finding out what I did to Molly, you think I'm a real asshole. I don't blame you, my track record speaks for itself. I know you wonder sometimes if that's really who I am." Randy explained solemnly.

"You'd think I'd know better by now." Stacy commented coldly. Randy nodded in response as if he knew he deserved it.

"The thing is, sometimes it takes someone really fucked up, to fuck you up and change who you are." Randy replied.

"I don't understand." Stacy answered.

"I wasn't always like this. Believe it or not, I fell in love with the wrong person. She was a total bitch." Randy admitted.

"You've been in love?" Stacy asked miraculously.

"Yes. The only people I've ever told about this are Dave and John. Now, I'm telling you." Randy responded. "This was before Evolution. It was back when I was in OVW waiting to be called up. I met John in OVW and we became great friends. That's also the first time I met her..." he began.

**_Flashback_**

_Randy sat across from John and they were both doing some warm-up exercises. They had both been in Ohio Valley Wrestling for a few weeks and were working their way up. They had become quick friends. They shared similar qualities but mostly heart and determination. A lot of wrestlers started off in OVW. John's in-ring training was first. He stepped in the ring and Randy watched on from where he was seated. They would always watch each other's work and offer constructive criticism. _

_Many of the guys became distracted when a beautiful woman entered the room. Randy also lost all concentration as soon as he spotted her. She was gorgeous. She had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, and he easily recognized her. He wondered why she was there of all places. Randy continued watching her, enjoying her form and appreciating every curve. It wasn't only her body that attracted him, she also had an incredibly beautiful face. Her eyes sparkled and her smile shined brightly almost lighting the room. He gulped when their eyes met. _

_"Randy! Man, snap out of it! Your up!" John called. Randy finally snapped out of the trance in alert. He was gonna have to wrestle in front of her? He could only hope he didn't fuck up. John followed his gaze wondering what had made him so distracted, and his mouth dropped open. _

_"Damn, I'd be distracted too." John laughed. Randy smiled as he climbed into the ring. He and John also had similar taste in women. _

_His training was going well and he really wanted to impress her. He was one of the top wrestlers in OVW at the moment, including John of coarse. They were both still fairly green but in time would be good enough to compete in a WWE ring. They had bright futures and everyone in OVW could see that. Wrestling was after all in Randy's blood. His father and grandfather had been wrestlers. He was a natural. Randy had been doing great until he looked over at her and she smiled. He smiled back, but the distraction caused him to land awkwardly. He got out of the ring feeling embarrassed. She approached him still smiling. _

_"Hey, nice match." She complimented him. He was surprised by the attention and smiled shyly, which was odd because he really wasn't a shy guy. He could immediately tell this girl was special. _

_"Thanks, I kind of botched that move." Randy admitted blushing. Him blushing was definitely another rarity. _

_"It happens to the best of us." She offered warmly. "I'm Trish Stratus." she introduced herself. _

_"I know who you are. I'm Randy Orton." Randy smiled shaking her hand. _

_"So, your a fan?" Trish teased with a grin._

_"I've seen you on Raw and in a couple of fitness magazines." Randy offered. "So, what brings you to OVW?" he asked curiously. _

_"Just scouting the female talent." Trish smirked. _

_"I hope I'm not being to forward, but I think your incredibly beautiful." Randy admitted._

_"Thanks." Trish smiled obviously used to hearing such things. _

_"Orton, get your ass over here! Are you here to flirt or wrestle!" Tazz yelled. Trish laughed and Randy smiled at her. _

_"Will you be here much longer?" Randy asked urgently. He didn't want to get in trouble but he also wanted to see her again. _

_"Possibly..." Trish teased. _

_"I really wanted talk to you, and get to know you better." Randy admitted. _

_"Orton!" Tazz growled fuming. _

_"I'll see what I can do." Trish smiled realizing she was getting him in trouble. Randy grinned as he ran over towards the guys who were training. _

_30 minutes later training was over and they were all exhausted. Randy looked around disappointed to see Trish was gone. _

_"Looking for your dream girl?" John teased. _

_"Shut up man." Randy laughed._

_"That was Trish Stratus. Your lucky she even spoke to you. We're not in her league yet." John chuckled jokingly._

_"She's not like that man." Randy replied._

_"Like what?" John asked._

_"She's not a judgmental bitch, she doesn't care about status." Randy insisted. _

_"Oh, and you know that how? After talking to her for 5 seconds?" John smirked._

_"She's nice. I talked to her long enough to know that." Randy smiled._

_"Someone's in love." John teased. "I have to admit this is the first time since I've known you, that you've acted this way over a girl." he admitted. It's not that Randy was a player, he had just never really seen Randy smitten with a girl the way he seemed to be with Trish. _

_All the guys ended up back in the locker room to shower and change. When Randy emerged from the shower he realized he was the last one there. He opened his locker and began to dig through his bag. _

_"Hey sexy." Trish purred standing in the doorway of the men's locker room. Randy jumped apparently startled. She licked her lips enticingly and he quickly remembered he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hands went to the towel ensuring it was securely in place. _

_"Trish, what are you doing here?" Randy uttered. _

_"Enjoying what I see. You are wet and practically naked after all." Trish smiled with the raise of an eyebrow. "Don't look so surprised. You did say you wanted to talk to me." she reminded moving closer with an alluring sparkle in her eyes. _

_"Yeah, but I thought you had left. I wasn't expecting you to come into the men's locker room." Randy admitted. Why did he feel so nervous around her? He was usually confident. _

_"Does location really matter? You have me and then you have a half-naked you." Trish answered seductively placing her hands on his muscular chest. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked tracing a line with her finger directly above his towel. Randy could feel a strange tingling sensation go through his body as his heart raced. He wasn't used to women being so forward. Of coarse there was your random bar slut, and ring rats, but that was different. Women like Trish didn't just throw themselves at anyone. Randy tried hard to find his voice. _

_"I wanted to ask you out?" Randy stammered._

_"On a date?" Trish asked raising an amused eyebrow._

_"Yeah." Randy answered unsure of her sudden change in tone._

_"You want me to go out with you?" Trish giggled._

_"Yes." Randy replied uncomfortably. If she was going to reject him fine, but she didn't have to make fun of him before hand. That was just cruel. _

_"What fun would that be?" Trish asked. Suddenly Trish grabbed him roughly into a passion fueled kiss. Her tongue darted into his mouth and he moaned. Their chemistry was immediate and the attraction was overwhelming. He kissed her back and her hands roamed his chest and arms. He was still in shock by this. He had always been good with the ladies, but he couldn't remember experiencing anything quite like this. Randy broke the kiss breathless and she attacked his neck with her lips. _

_"You do realize..." Randy gasped distracted by how good she felt. "...that we're in a locker room...anyone...can walk in..." he reminded. She smothered him with a heated kiss before answering._

_"That's the exciting part." Trish smiled mischieviously. A smile spread across his face matching her own. There was a strange excitement in this. Their lips locked in a fued once again and his hands slipped underneath her shirt eventually pulling it up over her head. He couldn't believe they were actually going to do this in the middle of the locker room out in the open. It seemed so outrageous. Trish's lips dragged across his neck and his hands slithered down her sides. _

_"How many women have you been with?" Trish breathed. Randy could barely comprehend her question. How many women had he been with? _

_"Um...I don't know...a good amount." Randy stammered barely able to think. "Not too many." he answered honestly. Trish just smiled placing kisses across his chest. _

_"How many men have you been with?" Randy inquired. Trish laughed at his question, ignoring it and yanking his towel off. Randy's mouth dropped open in shock and he felt nervous being naked in front of her. They hadn't know each other very long. Women weren't the only ones with insecurities. Randy was pretty confident with his body however, which was why the nervousness surprised him. The feeling soon vanished when she smiled at him with hungry eyes. _

_Their lips connected once again and Randy's hands went to her back. He pulled her bra off and threw it to the floor. The cool air didn't seem to bother her. She was too close to the warmth of his body to care. Her bare breast were pressed right up against his hard chest. His lips encircled hers starving for more of her. He wanted to be inside of her. She didn't seem to be able to wait much longer either. He began to peel her leather pants down her legs and she helped him pulled them off. He cupped her breasts in his hands before placing small kisses on them. He took her nipple into his mouth and she moaned raking her fingers through his short hair. He placed a trail of kisses up her neck and she plunged her tongue inside of his mouth as soon as they were face to face. She kissed him aggressively placing a firm hand on his manhood. He let out a muffled whimper. She slipped her panties off and gave him a naughty smile. _

_"I don't have a condom." Randy winced. He usually always had one with him just in case he needed it, but who could have predicted this? _

_"I'm on the pill. All the Divas are on some form of birth control." Trish laughed feeling amused. He had so much to learn. She was about to teach him. Randy smiled lifting her up by her hips and pushing her against the wall. They both let out a long awaited moan when he pressed himself inside of her. She was surprised how he entered slowly and waited for her to adjust. It was nice, but she also liked it a bit rough. _

_He began pumping his way inside of her. It was different not using a condom, it almost felt more intimate. Trish let out a shallow breath as her walls tightened and expanded around him. She liked the feeling of his back muscles tightening and releasing beneath her hands. _

_"Harder" Trish murmured. She caught him by surprise. She was a tiny woman, he really wasn't expecting that and he didn't want to hurt her. He began to move in deeper and faster. He pressed himself into her harder and she moaned in approval. A sheet of sweat had now covered both of their bodies. Trish almost expertly pressed her hips into his deepening the pleasure. _

_"Harder" She whimpered again biting down hard on his shoulder. Randy was surprised once again, but obeyed pressing into her even harder. He began thrusting harder. He thrusts a few more times with equal speed and force. They both screamed out at the same time in satisfied pleasure with his last and final thrust. Randy hugged her tightly against the wall. When he placed her down on the floor he was still hugging her. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and she suddenly pulled away from his embrace. _

_She began to put her clothes back on, and Randy wondered if he had done something wrong. Her attitude almost seemed cold. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around the lower part of his body watching her intently. She was now completely dressed, and walked toward the door ready to leave with complete disregard for him. _

_"Trish, wait!" Randy called. Trish turned to him with a cocky smirk. "Can I see you again." he asked. She looked at him as if he was a joke, a walking punch-line. _

_"Maybe if your lucky enough to dream about me." Trish smiled arrogantly. _

_"I'm serious." Randy replied wondering why she was being such a bitch all of the sudden. _

_"Randy, your lucky you even got a taste. Your not in my league. Your not a WWE superstar. Hell, your not even a jobber. Right now, all you are is a wanna-be." Trish answered coldly. The look in his eyes showed she had hurt his feelings, but that only seemed to deepen to her enjoyment._

_"Not for long. Once I get into the WWE, I'm gonna be the next big thing. You'll see." Randy declared._

_"That's what they all say sweetie." Trish laughed._

_"When that day comes, and I prove myself. Then will you go out with me?" Randy asked. If any other woman had spoken to him the way she just had he would have easily written her off as a bitch, and whatever interest he had would have been gone. This feeling was different, he couldn't just shrug it off. He couldn't explain it. He barely knew her, but he wanted to be with her. There was something about her that had him drawn in. _

_"This was just meaningless sex." Trish insisted. "You don't even know me." she laughed. _

_"But I want to know you, and after I get to know you maybe we can even start a relationship. I really think we could have something. I just feel this connection." Randy admitted. Trish laughed. _

_"Connection! What are you some kind of fag? I don't have boyfriends and I don't do relationships." Trish spat._

_"Why not?" Randy asked not completely understanding._

_"It's pretty sad your acting so pathetic" Trish laughed with an icy smile. She looked at her well-manicured nails as if he was boring her. _

_"I'm pathetic because I asked you a simple question!" Randy responded angrily. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? Are you gonna cry now? Listen to the way I'm talking to you! A real man wouldn't let anyone talk to him that way. Pussy." Trish taunted with a cackle. "Goodbye Randy." She smiled as she left. He didn't even have a chance to respond. He was stunned by her brutal harshness. What had she expected him to do, yell at her or even hit her? Would that have made him a man in her eyes? He could never do that. Randy was angry with himself for the way he had just let her treat him. She really had hurt his feelings. He had let her insult him and just stood there and took it. The worst part was, and probably the part which confused him the most, that he still strangely wanted her. _

_**End Flashback**_

Stacy stared at Randy in utter disbelief as he continued to explain his story to her.

"Wow, I never knew you were with Trish..." Stacy uttered, but that really wasn't the shocking part. She wasn't surprised he had been with Trish because he had been with a lot of women, including women who worked for the company. Trish, from what she heard, had also been with her share of men so that wasn't too surprising. The fact that he claimed he had been in love with Trish and that she had managed to hurt a man that seemed heartless was what really surprised her.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Batista opened the hotel door for Molly. Although Molly assured him she would be fine, he insisted on walking her to her hotel room safely. They reached her hotel room door and she turned to him nervously. She didn't know what he was expecting and the fact that this was now considered a "date," added even more pressure. She wasn't going to kiss him goodnight that was one thing she knew. Kissing was a big deal for her, and she just wasn't ready for that.

"I hope you had fun tonight." Batista admitted.

"Of coarse I did, it was great." Molly smiled genuinely.

"That night we found Stacy at Mr. McMahon's party, you told me you two weren't good friends. What happened since then to change that?" Batista asked curiously.

"Let's just say we have more in common then we thought." Molly offered.

"That being?" Batista questioned.

"We both know what it's like to be hurt by a man." Molly answered honestly keeping her eyes on her feet.

"Molly, I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I don't know who was foolish enough to hurt you in the past. I don't know why someone would want to throw away such a great thing. My intentions are honorable, I promise you that. I really do like you." Batista answered. He softly brushed her cheek with his thumb and his words had caused her eyes to slightly tear up. He slowly lowered his head bringing his lips towards hers.

"I'm sorry. I don't kiss on the first date." Molly uttered backing away. "What kind of girl would I be if I did?" She stammered nervously as her heart raced. He had been so close.

"I can respect that." Batista smiled warmly. Molly smiled back feeling relieved. She put her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his big, strong arms around her tightly returning the embrace. She inhaled and his scent invaded her senses. He smelt so good, and he felt even better. It had been so long since she had felt the embrace of a man. He released her with a smile.

"Goodnight" Batista smiled.

"Goodnight." Molly repeated, her face was flushed. She opened her hotel room door with a somewhat shaky hand, he began walking down the hall as she closed the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door with fresh tears in her eyes. She was so scared.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Yeah, I was with Trish." Randy replied quietly with his eyes locked on the floor. "But that was just the beginning. I couldn't let it go. I wasn't really used to rejection. I kept pursuing her. We kept hooking up, but I wanted so much more. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to feel the way I did. Each time she would treat me worse and worse. After a while, I just got in too deep. I fell hard, and I loved her no matter what she did." he explained.

**Flashback**

_"Dude, I understand how you feel about Trish, but she's just playing mind games with you. You haven't been yourself at all. Look at the way you let her treat you! She mentally abuses you man. This isn't healthy." John insisted trying to talk some sense into his friend. By this point in time, both Randy and John were official superstars in the WWE, although neither had gotten to really make their mark yet. Randy clenched his jaw wishing he could just ignore him, and it was even harder because his words were true. He knew John was just looking out for him and he appreciated it, but the truth was John had no idea what this was like. Randy was head over heels for Trish. He couldn't just let her go. John made it all sound so easy, but it wasn't easy. _

_"I appreciate your concern, but Trish loves me. I'm confident she'll realize that. Why else would she carry this on for so long?" Randy insisted. _

_"Because your stupid enough to put up with her shit." John answered bluntly._

_"She could have any man she wants. She could find other guys that would do anything to be with her but she keeps coming back to me." Randy replied._

_"How do you know your the only one she's coming back too?" John challenged with the raise of an eyebrow._

_"What's that supposed to me?" Randy asked heatedly._

_"It means that you might no be the only one she's fucking." John exclaimed. Randy angrily grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. John shoved him hard. _

_"Don't do it Randy! Don't ruin our friendship over some stupid bitch. She's not worth it. I'm just being real with you." John snapped. Randy backed off realizing he was right. He didn't want to lose his friendship with John, they had been friends for too long. _

_"I need to cool off." Randy muttered quietly swallowing hard. His throat was incredibly sore. John let him walk off without saying another word. _

_**xxx**_

_Randy walked into his doctor's office and sat on the bed waiting for his examination. He hadn't been feeling well lately and he had no idea what was wrong. Some of the symptoms were flu-like, such as the sore throat he was experiencing. The doctor entered the room with a friendly smile. _

_"Hello, Randy. I'm Dr. O'Reilly. You haven't been feeling well lately? What seems to be the problem?" Dr. O'Reilly inquired._

_"My throat has been killing me. I've also been experiencing pain when I urinate." Randy answered. Dr. O'Reilly looked at him and simply nodded. _

_"Anything else?" Dr. O'Reilly asked._

_"My testicles have been kind of sore." Randy admitted awkwardly. _

_"Have you had any yellow discharge from your penis?" Dr. O'Reilly questioned. Randy tried to think back and slowly nodded. _

_"Yes." Randy replied._

_"Mr. Orton, are you sexually active?" Dr. O'Reilly asked. Randy offered him an obvious grin. "We're required to ask." he smirked._

_"Yes, I am." Randy answered. _

_"It sounds like you may have an STD." Dr. O'Reilly admitted. _

_"What!" Randy exclaimed. No, there was no way. The only woman he had been with for months was Trish._

_"Calm down. It sounds like it's a curable STD, so your lucky. I would suggest wearing a condom every time, and remember you can contract STD's from oral sex too. You should also warn any of the women you've been with about this because they may have it." Dr. O'Reilly explained. "Let's start your examination..." he began._

_**xxx**_

_Trish jumped seemingly startled when her locker room door violently swung open. Randy furiously charged in slamming the door behind him._

_"Gee, come on in." Trish snickered sarcastically. Randy angrily threw a small bag at her which she caught and glared at him. _

_"What's this?" Trish spat throwing it back at him. _

_"Antibiotics!" Randy snapped. "Because apparently I contracted an STD and I can only thank God it's curable. Do you have Gonorrhea?" he yelled. Trish looked surprised by the outburst. The truth was she had just found out a couple of days ago she had contracted an STD. "Were you ever gonna tell me? Your supposed to inform your sexual partners of these things!" he growled. _

_"I just found out, ok. Besides, how do I know I didn't get it from you!" Trish sneered._

_"Because your the only woman I've been with since the day I met you!" Randy shouted. _

_"That's too bad for you." Trish snickered. It suddenly hit him and he almost felt like crying. _

_"Who else have you been fucking!" Randy yelled. Trish's eyes darted at him. _

_"That's none of your business." Trish hissed venomously. What did she mean it was none of his business! They were sleeping together. He had every right to know who else she was messing around with!_

_"None of my business!" Randy cried in frustration. This was killing him. "Trish, I love you!" he yelled. Tears formed in his blue eyes and he fought hard to hold them back. "I don't ever want to be with anyone else. You make me feel..." his voice trailed off and he choked. "I need you" he admitted. "Can't we just be together, in a monogamous relationship?" he cried._

_"What are you some kind of a pussy? A little whimpering bitch! Look at you, your not a man. Men don't cry. Crying is weakness, Randy. I need a strong man. Your never gonna be enough for me." Trish hissed coldly. Her words were destroying him. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. He turned away in shame knowing exactly what she would think of him for crying over this. That's how much this hurt. Trish laughed, taunting him. _

_"Oh, is little baby Randy gonna cry now?" she pouted with a mocking cackle._

_"Stop!" Randy demanded releasing one convulsive sob. He could feel his walls crumbling, his heart breaking. How could he even want to be with her after all of this? What was wrong with him? But he did want to be with her, he loved her so much. He felt so pathetic. _

_"Your nothing but a little whimpering bitch. I mean, are you sure you don't have a vagina between your legs." Trish sneered. _

_"Why are you doing this? Don't you care at all? Do you just enjoy hurting people!" Randy snapped. "I love you so much, I would have done anything for you." he cried. _

_"Don't try to make me out to be the bad guy. I was honest with you from the beginning. It's your fault you kept coming back hoping some day that I would fall hopelessly in love with you." Trish snickered. "Your so pathetic it's funny. I pity you. How can you even call yourself a man." she sniggered. _

_"Your a dirty whore. This is over. I'm done." Randy choked finally turning his back to her and preparing to leave. _

_"That's right, go run off to your locker room and cry like the little bitch that you are!" Trish yelled as the door slammed. _

_**xxx**_

_Randy sat on the curb alone in the parking lot. He wasn't usually a very emotional guy but right now he was in tears. _

_"Hey." He heard a voice call softly from behind him and immediately recognized who it belonged too. "You ok man?" John asked. Randy tried to hide his face in shame. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. John put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. This just seemed to make Randy cry harder. _

_"Please don't tell anyone about this." Randy whispered. _

_"Of coarse. We're friends for life, you know that. There's no shame in crying dawg." John replied softly. Randy bowed his head and the two sat there in silence. Randy knew he would never be the same again. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Stacy couldn't speak. She was stunned silent. She still wasn't sure what had made Randy decide to tell her all of this. He almost seemed vulnerable. A part of her wondered if she should really even trust him. Her heart told her he wasn't lying.

"It means a lot to me that your trusting me with this. Trust me, I know how you feel. Mostly because you've been putting me through the same thing." Stacy answered. After listening to him that's the one thing she had noticed. "If you know how much it hurts, why would you want to inflict that kind of pain on someone else?" she asked passionately.

"I changed after she hurt me. I realized that she had hurt a lot of men. She would enjoy hurting men who became too attached. Trish is two things, a slut and a bitch. I started looking at every woman that way. There was no way I was ever gonna let any bitch hurt me like that again, I'd hurt them first. I was curious and I wanted to know why Trish was the way she is. Why did she do it? I wanted to know what she got out of it. I wanted to understand." Randy explained.

"So, you became a male version of Trish?" Stacy muttered.

"Molly was the first one to really get hurt by me." Randy continued. "I knew right away she would be a challenge. That's why I chose her. She was strong and independent just like Trish and I wanted to break her." he admitted.

"The way Trish broke you..." Stacy replied.

**Flashback**

_A week had gone by since Trish had maimed his heart. He sat on the floor of the arena stretching. He was there early for some extra practice. There weren't many people there at the time except for a few wrestlers and of coarse the crew. John approached him with a look of concern. _

_"I was just gonna go get a bottle of water. You want one?" John offered. _

_"No, I'm good." Randy replied simply. _

_"Are you feeling any better? I know how much your hurting right now. You'll get through this. There are a lot of women out there man. Just focus on your goals, fuck her." John advised with concern for his friend. Randy clenched his jaw tightly and looked at him. _

_"Thanks John, but I really don't want to talk about it. I don't even wanna think about it. It's bad enough I have to live it." Randy admitted. John gave an understanding nod before patting him on the shoulder and walking off. Randy continued with his stretching when he noticed a cute girl looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He didn't look back but he could feel her eyes on him. She was sitting across the room with Al Snow and Hardcore Holly. He noticed her jump down from where she was seated and slowly make her way over towards him. She looked nervous and shy, it was kind of cute. He remembered being the same way when he had first spoken to Trish. Her name made his heart ache. _

_The shy girl wasn't too far away from him now, but still hadn't said anything. Randy decided she'd be perfect for what he had planned. He looked over at her and offered a friendly smile. She smiled back brightly. He decided her to introduce himself. _

_"Hi, I'm Randy Orton." Randy introduced himself as he stood up and shook her hand. "Do you have a name?" he chuckled after a brief moment._

_"I'm Molly Holly." Molly introduced herself shyly. _

_"Holly..." Randy repeated._

_"Hardcore and Crash are my cousins." Molly nodded. "So, is there something bothering you? I couldn't help but notice you look kind of sad." she admitted. _

_"So, you were watching?" Randy grinned playfully while she blushed. He wanted to understand what Trish got out of hurting people and unfortunately for Molly, she was the victim he would use to find out. This girl would regret ever meeting him. He hadn't realized Molly had been so observant either. He wasn't expecting her to realize he was upset. He quickly brushed it off. "I'm fine, just a long day I guess." he shrugged with a laugh. "Besides I was looking at you too." he whispered flirtatiously. _

_"I thought I would introduce myself and welcome you to the company. You seem to be doing a great job so far." she commented._

_"Thank you, I hope to continue to prosper beyond all expectations." Randy nodded. He almost felt bad, she seemed like a sweet girl. He realized this would be quite a challenge. She was sweet and seemingly very innocent. He would have to tell her everything she wanted to hear, even if he didn't mean it. "Well, Molly it's been a pleasure talking to you but I should really start my training now. Maybe we could hang out sometime." he offered with his own hidden agenda. He wondered if he could pull it off. He would get over feeling bad for Molly, he had to do this. _

_"I'd love that." Molly smiled. Randy pulled out a pen and handed it to her. _

_"Here, give me your number." Randy smiled extending his hand. She wrote her number across his palm with a smile. He walked away with a cocky grin. _

**End Flashback**

"She had no idea what I was up too. She fell completely in love with me, and then I hurt her the way Trish hurt me." Randy concluded.

"And your proud of that!" Stacy exclaimed.

"No, I never said that." Randy replied. "But I understand what Trish got out of it. It makes you feel strong and better than everyone else. Being able to have anyone you want and then dropping them like yesterday's news, it's empowering. Or at least, it makes you feel powerful, to have that type of control over someone. I have to admit I liked that feeling. But that feeling isn't what change me. Trish changed me. She left me empty and cold inside. It was easy to use women and not give a fuck. This is who I am. I don't have girlfriends, or relationships. I care about no one but myself." he explained.

"What Trish did to you is wrong, but so is what your doing. Why would you want to be like her when you hate her so much? You falling in love with Trish was a mistake and yes, you got hurt. But being no better than her and breaking the hearts of innocent women just so you can feel like more of a man was a decision you made." Stacy replied.

"It is a decision I made. I chose to never be hurt again. I chose to remain single and not to commit myself to a relationship. I chose to have casual sex, and I've been honest about these choices. This is who I am..." Randy answered.

"No, it's not and you just admitted that. The man you were when you first met Trish, that's who you are." Stacy corrected.

"Not anymore, this is who I am now. That part of me died a long time ago." Randy responded standing up.

"This story doesn't excuse the things you've done." Stacy replied.

"I don't expect it too." Randy admitted with a shrug.

"Then why did you tell me all of this?" Stacy demanded heatedly.

"I don't know I guess for some reason after I hurt you I grew a sliver on conscience. I wanted you to understand." Randy sighed.

"Why?" Stacy cried. "I still love you! Can't you see this isn't fair! It would have been so much easier if you had just left it alone. I could have just went on with my life thinking you were an asshole without reason." she snapped emotionally. Randy walked over to where she stood and placed himself closely in front of her.

"You can still think I'm an asshole. My past doesn't change who I am or the things I've done. I am an asshole most of the time." Randy admitted.

"It's different now. I believe there's still a part of the man you used to be deep down inside." Stacy admitted placing a delicate hand on his cheek. "Randy, I know that you could change if you really wanted too." she cooed softly.

"Stacy, I didn't come here to give you false hope. This is who I am now, there is no changing. It's who I've been for years." Randy insisted.

"This is who you changed into. What makes you think you can change back?" Stacy asked sadly.

"I told you that part of me is dead." Randy stated firmly slipping passed her and opening the door. He turned back to her, his soft blues eyes staring into hers. "Stacy, I really am sorry." he apologized sincerely for the first time. She looked into his eyes in awe. The ice had seemed to melt away and for the first time his eyes were gentle and warm. The look on his face and the tone in his voice brought tears to her eyes. She wished he could be the man she needed him to be. Her heart felt heavy. After a brief moment he left, shutting the door behind him and leaving Stacy to herself.

She sat on her bed letting the tears roll down her cheeks. He had said himself he didn't want to give her false hope. He had no intention of ever changing and she needed to let him go. It didn't seem this would ever stop hurting. He had confided in her that night something he had only told his closest friends. She had made some type of an effect on him but it just wasn't enough. She still couldn't get over the breath-taking look in his eyes. How could he manage to look at her that way and say that part of him died?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **_I hope none of you cheated and skipped over that Molly/Randy scene. Some parts were changed. ;) I also wanted to ask you to all please check out my new story called "Are You True" it had Molly/Christian. If you like this you should love that. It's only one chapter right now so it won't take long. More characters will be used in future chapters. I'd also like to ask you to check out my other stories if you haven't. A thanks to anyone who has checked out the other stories. ;)_

**Thanks to:****RandyJohnsGirl****Emma**_(thanks, I also like John/Torrie)_**, RKOandLEGS**_(bows lol, j/p. Thanks for all the kind words and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.) _**yanzell**_(it's ok, I'm glad you are dropping them now. ;) I'm really glad you've been enjoying it.) _**Icy Rabbit, BR**_(thanks, glad you liked it but I think it's been that way in the more recent chapters with more of a mixture of characters.) _**MissSweetBritt**_(lol, that's why I said you guys were lucky. I wasn't going to include the final scene in the last chapter with Randy at Stacy door saying that needed to talk. I was gonna be evil and let you guys wonder if it was Stacy. But that final scene did leave for a pretty good cliffhanger so I had to add it. hehe. I'm glad you liked it) _**wrestlinggal**_(happy to hear it was worth the wait. Hopefully this one is too. ;) it took me forever to type.lol. thanks) _**Victoria.R**_(Aw, no prob. Thank you for reviewing. All of your guys' reviews makes the writing, typing, and time it takes worth it)_**Reema, Lixta**_(I'll take that as a compliment.lol) _**MutantXHottie**_(thank you for such an awesome review. It made me smile. I'm glad you like everything that's going on. Some of the things you mentioned were actually my favorite parts also) _**PyschoGoth**_(here's more.lol. new reviewer. yay. does happy dance) _**Kay**_(thanks, awesome review. I loved all of your points and I am glad you enjoyed it. There was more of most of the things you mentioned in this chapter. Including the John/Randy friendship) _**Brittany, randysprincess, Litax3Kane**_(aw, thank you. Did I mention I love your name?lol. I love Kane/Lita too.There was more of them in this chapter just like you wanted.)_**rko-y2j**_(complicating? You mean you were confused?) _**stacy orton**_(great review, it made me smile. thanks for being so detailed. You probably had an idea of who it was, I'm sure one of you did. Hope you liked this chapter.) _**Normal Chick**_(new reviewer! yay. thank you, I'm so glad you love it! And thank you for going to check more of my stuff! I also want more Kane/Lita. This Monday was pretty good. We got a mutual kiss. Anyway, back to the story, thank you!) _**RKOLauren**_(aw, thanks. Well, I can't tell you, then you won't be surprised.lol glad you loved it) _**MAVSFAN**_(I'm sure on of you probably had an idea of who it was. I'm glad you liked it and feel free to babble all you want. lol.) _**amanda**_(thanks.) _**bluebird2073318**_(thanks. I think it the beginning chapter it was mostly Randy/Stacy centric but in the later chapters it has become centric around a couple different character. There's more kane/lita in this chapter anyhow.) and _**WWEchick**_(another new reviewer. ;) I'm so glad you liked it and thanks for the review! And thank you for such an awesome compliment) **Thank you all for the reviews.**_

**A/N2: **_In case anyone's wondering yes I heard about Molly being released and I think it sucks and I wish the WWE had done more to get her to change her mind about leaving, but she did ask to be released and I can't really blame her. She was never given the credit she deserves. I just wanted to let everyone know in case there is any concern, that this will not in anyway impact the story. I still intend on using Molly. It sucks that Matt was released as well. I feel bad for him but don't really want to get into that. It's a sticky subject. _

_**Preview:** Will things be different after the conversation Stacy and Randy shared? Is Stacy ready to move on? Will Trish cause any waves? Chances are she won't be too happy with Randy. Kane and Lita have finally admitted their feelings and are still married. Will Matt or Snitsky have anything to say or do about this? How long will it take for Kane to heal up? Can he and Lita wait? Molly and Batista shared their first date. Will this blossom into a relationship or will Molly's fear ruin it? What about Christian? He's not too happy to find out Batista is also pursuing Molly. Will the to end up in a war over her affections? Who will Molly want to be with? All of this and much more in the next chapter. Wanna know what happens next? Keep the reviews coming! _

_**WRITIE :) :) :)** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Stacy made her way down the corridor, heading towards the Women's locker room. She was surprisingly happy today which shown brightly in her smile. She had finally taken her first real step in moving on, after everything with Randy. She had gone out on a date with Jericho. She had been trying to keep Randy's shocking confession off of her mind, which needless to say hadn't been easy. She even almost cancelled her date with Jericho but was really glad she hadn't. She entered the Women's locker room with a glowing smile. Her date with Jericho wasn't her only reason for smiling.

Christy Hemme and Candice Michelle were also in the locker room sharing their own conversation. Molly was alone on the other side of the room going through her bag. Stacy happily approached her with her smile still beaming. Molly looked over at her and offered at curious smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Molly inquired with a grin. "I take it your date with Jericho went well?" she presumed.

"Actually, yes it did. I had an amazing time. Chris is actually quite the dancer. But that's not the only reason I'm smiling." Stacy gushed smiling wider. "I talked to Batista, and it turns out you've been holding out on me. He said you two went out on a date. He didn't go into details, so I'm expecting some from you." she smiled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait a second, Batista went on a date with Molly!" Candice Michelle interrupted enviously with a look of surprise. Batista was the World Heavyweight Champion after all, why would he want Molly?

"I don't believe this is any of your business." Molly snapped, her cheeks flushed. She knew the Divas locker room wasn't the best places to talk about such things. With the way some of the girls gossiped, the entire company would know by the end of the night. Candice Michelle scowled as she left with a huff. Chrisy smiled glancing over at them, before also exiting the room closely behind her.

"She's just jealous. Anyway, details!" Stacy cried causing Molly to laugh softly.

"I was actually planning on telling you today. It wasn't even really supposed to be a date it just somehow turned into one. He offered me a ride back to the hotel and on our way there he suggested that we stop and get something to eat." Molly explained.

"Mmm...interesting how it suddenly turned into a date. Did you have fun?" Stacy asked excitedly.

"Yes. He was really sweet and a complete gentleman. The only weird part was how Christian kept interrupting us. He actually showed up at the restaurant." Molly laughed.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Stacy giggled. "That's a little over-board." she laughed with a smile.

"He's definitely persistent, I'll give him that. I guess it's sweet in a weird kind of way." Molly smiled with a shrug.

"Or a stalkerish kind of way." Stacy joked with a chuckle.

"It's flattering I suppose..." Molly offered.

"Two men fighting over you? Not too shabby. So, what about the end of that date?" Stacy inquired raising a curious eyebrow. "Did he kiss you goodnight?" she asked.

"He tried too, but I told him I don't kiss on the first date." Molly confessed hesitantly. "I just wasn't ready for that. He was incredibly sweet and understanding about the whole thing." she admitted. "He's one hell of a hugger." she added shrugging with a huge smile. At first Stacy looked disappointed, but she soon smiled.

"He really likes you." Stacy sighed.

"How do you know that?" Molly asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because of the way he talks about you and his eyes seem to light up when he looks at you." Stacy smiled. Molly blushed but managed to brush it off.

"So, what about your date with Jericho? I think you owe me details." Molly smirked.

"We went out to eat and then we went dancing at a club. It was so much fun. It really helped me take my mind off things. That night was the first time in a long time that I didn't think about Randy." Stacy explained.

"That's good, it'll get easier." Molly smiled reassuringly.

"Jericho is so funny and we have more in common then I thought we would. I love a guy with a good sense of humor." Stacy continued.

"So, was there a goodnight kiss?" Molly inquired with a smirk.

"Yes, I guess I just wasn't as good of a girl as you were." Stacy admitted with a smile. "He's a good kisser. He was surprisingly sweet and gentle. I was finally treated the way I deserve to be by a guy. We went out on an _actual _date and he didn't even drag me in a bathroom to have his way with me and leave me naked on the floor. He was proud to have me on his arm. I almost felt like a princess." she explained honestly.

"That's the way you should always feel. If a man doesn't make you feel like your worth the world, then he's really not even worth your time." Molly answered.

"Your right, it's just hard." Stacy admitted.

"I know." Molly answered sympathetically in a soft tone.

"Randy came to my hotel room, a few days before I went out with Jericho." Stacy confessed suddenly.

"Oh no, Stacy tell me you didn't do anything stupid." Molly winced.

"No, it was nothing like that. We just talked." Stacy replied to Molly's relief.

"Randy, came to your room just to talk?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"It shocked me too. He told me a lot about his past, and I started to understand why he acts the way he does. I'm not saying it justifies the things he's done, but now it all makes sense." Stacy admitted. "I actually feel sorry for him." she admitted.

"What could he have possibly said to earn your sympathy?" Molly questioned curiously feeling flabbergasted.

"When he told me about the things he's been through, I realized he wasn't always such an asshole. There was a time he was genuinely a nice guy. Before he met you, he had a relationship with Trish. He fell completely in love with her and apparently she broke his heart. She hurt him, the way he hurts women now. She hurt him so much, that it actually changed who he was. I swear I could almost see tears in his eyes when he was telling me about it. I know how stupid this sounds but I really believe there's still a part of who he used to be deep down inside." Stacy explained with a mixture of sadness and hope in her features.

"Boo hoo, Trish hurt him. That doesn't in anyway excuse what he did to me or you. It doesn't justify him hurting anyway woman." Molly snapped heatedly.

"I know. I guess he started looking at all women as if they were just like Trish. He didn't want to get hurt again, which is understandable. He's trying to protect his heart." Stacy replied sympathetically. "He basically became a male version of Trish. Molly, you didn't see the look on his face, the emotion in his eyes. You didn't hear the tone of his voice. It was the first time I looked into his eyes and didn't see that harsh coldness he gives everyone else." Stacy insisted.

"Stacy, please don't tell me your actually considering going back to that. He'll just hurt you again. He's never gonna change." Molly cried.

"I know that, and your right there is no excuse for the things he's done. I'm not saying I want him back. I know he'd only hurt me. I'm saying I think I had some type of an effect on him, even if it was a small one. I'm the only woman he's ever told about Trish. He only let his closest friends know about his relationship with her." Stacy explained. "I think I might offer him my friendship." she confessed.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Molly sighed.

"Molly, I know what a good and forgiving person you are. You've been a good friend and I know your only looking out for me. I can't explain it, but for some reason, I feel like it's something I have to do. I know that he really doesn't deserve my friendship after everything he's done, but I don't want to completely give up on him the way everyone else has. I might end up regretting it, but it's a lesson I'll have to learn I guess." Stacy explained.

"Are you sure being friends with Randy, won't make it harder for you to move on? Your still not completely over him." Molly reminded.

"I don't know. It might actually make it easier." Stacy offered. "He actually apologized to me that night, for everything he had done." she added.

"Well, that's more than I ever got from him." Molly answered, the pain of the past still reflecting in her eyes. "I guess I don't completely understand, but it's your decision. I just really hope he doesn't hurt you again." she explained. Stacy smiled giving her a hug.

"Thank you for being understanding, and just being there for me." Stacy replied sincerely. "So, you are ready for your second date?" she smiled excitedly releasing her.

"What second date?" Molly exclaimed. She was never informed of any second date, she hadn't been asked on one.

"A double-date tonight to be more specific. It'll be you, Batista, Jericho, and I. It's already been set up and everything." Stacy smiled happily. Molly's mouth dropped open in shock. She wasn't ready for a second date!

"Stacy, I don't know..." Molly began to protest.

"It's already set-up. You can't back out! Come on, would you want to disappoint Dave? It's gonna be great, we're gonna have a lot of fun. If you get nervous, I'll be right there by your side." Stacy insisted encouragingly.

"What should I wear?" Molly asked reluctantly. She wanted to see Batista again, but for some reason she kept holding back. She kept feeling like she wasn't ready, which made her feel silly because it was only a second date.

"I think Batista will like you in anything, but we're probably going dancing so maybe a cute skirt or some hip-hugging jeans." Stacy suggested. Molly bit her lower lip growing even more nervous. She almost felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Randy clenched the steering wheel of the rental car feeling deeply annoyed. He was riding to the show with both John and Torrie. Most of the time Raw and Smackdown superstars didn't ride together, only on special occasions such as super shows, PPV events, or for the draft that was coming up. John and Randy had decided to ride together since it was a rarity when they did, plus they were such good friends so of course they jumped on the opportunity to ride together when times like these rolled around. It would give them some time to hang out together, which with their busy schedules, wasn't always easy. It should have been a logical thought that Torrie would tag along, but the idea had never occurred to Randy. John having a serious girlfriend wasn't something he was used to dealing with. Torrie reached over from the backseat, changing the radio station. Randy glared at her, feeling aggravated. He removed his hand from the steering wheel and changed it back.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Torrie cried reaching over again and changing the station. John grinned in amusement. Randy reached over, and changed the station again.

"Not anymore." Randy replied dryly.

"I like that song." Torrie complained obviously annoyed.

"Well, then you like listening to crap." Randy retorted with a smug grin.

"You two are being immature. Act your age." John smirked.

"I am not immature." Torrie replied matter-of-factly. "Randy, on the other hand..." she continued.

"I just don't like listening to shitty music. Sorry if that's immature." Randy snickered. There had been immediate tension as soon as they all got in the car and it still continued to linger quite heavily. Randy didn't remember Torrie being so annoying when they had hooked up, then again there wasn't much talking. That was way before she and John, and they had both been pretty wasted that night.

"So, Randy, when do you plan on settling down? I'm sure there are plenty of women interested. I don't know why they would be, but I'm sure they are." Torrie commented with a smile causing Randy to fidget uncomfortably.

"Never." Randy scoffed coldly.

"Everyone settles down at some point. Your just gonna be alone forever?" Torrie laughed. Randy threw her an icy glare then turned his eyes back on the road. Why did she have to bring up his personal life? It was none of her damn business. He wasn't questioning her about her relationship with John.

"Randy only cares about one thing when it comes to women." John interrupted playfully trying to lighten the mood.

"There's only one thing to care about." Randy replied with a cocky grin. Torrie placed her arms around John's neck from behind.

"I enjoy it when you only think about 'one thing', but I'm glad your sensitive enough to care about more." Torrie purred kissing his cheek, then placing a kiss on his neck. John smiled trying not to blush. Randy cringed at the display, it almost made him sick. He really wasn't jealous of the relationship, he just wasn't used to John having one. John usually jumped from woman to woman. Randy realized John was serious about Torrie, and he was going to have to put up with a lot more of this. He had never seen John look at any other woman that way. John had stuck by him through everything that had happened with Trish, and they had built a strong bond over the years. He was just going to have to grit his teeth and deal with it.

"Your gonna ruin my image." John informed her placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Torrie smiled as she settled back in her seat.

"But seriously Randy, when do you think you'll have an actual relationship? You can't just sleep with random women, and stay single _forever._" Torrie continued to press, emphasizing the word forever. Randy rolled his eyes in annoyance, feeling more and more agitated. He wished she would just drop it, it was none of her damn business.

"Randy doesn't trust women, he's been burned before..." John answered with a sigh. Randy pulled over to the nearest rest stop, and the car came to a screeching hault. Every one the car jolted forth. Randy's piercing blue eyes shot at John, in an icy glare.

"What the hell Randy? I nearly hit my head!" Torrie cried angrily.

"Didn't you say you wanted to stop and get some snacks a while ago?" Randy snapped. "We also need more gas." he explained through clenched teeth.

"Asshole." Torrie muttered as she climbed out of the car and headed towards the store for snacks.

"What the hell is your problem?" John asked angrily.

"If I wanted her to know my business I'd tell her." Randy snapped furiously. "Have you told her about Trish!" he cried.

"No. I told you I wouldn't tell anyone!" John exclaimed heatedly. "I don't know why you get so touchy about it. It happened a long time ago. I know Trish hurt you and it probably still hurts till this day...but damn. I just don't see the big deal if Torrie did know. She's gonna be a big part of my life, so you better get used to it." he explained.

"It's really personal, and I just don't want everyone knowing about it. As much as I am over Trish, it still hurts sometimes. I just can't believe I was that stupid." Randy admitted. John looked over at him sympathetically.

"You know, Torrie bought up a good point. When do you plan on settling down? You haven't had a relationship since Trish. I know you don't want to get hurt but there's just a point where you have to let go and move on. If you take a chance it might be worth it, Torrie was." John answered.

"I have moved on...just because I haven't had a relationship doesn't mean I haven't moved on" Randy insisted

"You haven't really moved on. Your playing it safe and switching partners all the time. You've been sleeping with women, not growing attached, and sometimes hurting them in the process. All so you don't get hurt yourself." John pointed out.

"This is who I am..." Randy began with a sigh.

"Bullshit. That's a cop out man, and I'm not buying it. I know who you really are. You can't play that on me. Your the guy I worked my way up through OVW with. Your the one who's always had my back and vice versa. I seen you fall in love with the wrong woman and I know what she put you through. Hurting people is not who you are, if it were then we wouldn't be tight." John interrupted honestly.

"I told Stacy about everything that happened with Trish." Randy confessed suddenly with a puzzled look.

"The only people you ever told about that are me, your family, and Dave. She's the only woman you've ever told to my knowledge. Why'd you tell her?" John inquired curiously.

"I don't know. A couple of reasons I guess. I just felt bad for the way I hurt her. I couldn't shake the feeling and trust me, I'm not used to that." Randy admitted.

"Do you love her?" John asked. Torrie suddenly climbed back in the car, her arms filled with snacks. There was a sudden silence that completely filled the car. Randy climbed out of the car to pump the gas, and John looked out the window thoughtfully.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lita walked down the hall of the arena, she had arrived not too long ago. Kane had been given the week off to rest and she had practically had to twist his arm to comply. She smiled happily as she thought of her husband, and the day she finally realized she was in love with him. She thought of how amazingly liberating it felt to finally stand up to Matt, and the look in Kane's eyes when she told him she loved him. She thought of all the emotions she felt when Kane told her he loved her, and how amazing it was to wake up next to him.

Lita was abruptly ripped away from her thoughts when Matt suddenly stepped in front of her. She gasped in shock, and jumped back obviously startled. He wore a sick and twisted look her his face. She had honestly been hoping that she wouldn't run into him. She knew he would want revenge after she turned on him, and who knew what he was capable of?

"How could you! How dare you turn on me? After all I've sacrificed for you! You'd rather be with Kane! That monster!" Matt yelled furiously.

"Monster? Your the monster! I know about your deal with Snitsky, Matt! I want you to stay the hell away from me!" Lita snapped angrily.

"I helped you free yourself of Kane, and I'm the monster! All I ever wanted was what's best for us!" Matt cried heatedly.

"What's best for us? Get real Matt! All you ever cared about is yourself." Lita exclaimed. Matt was visibly growing impatient, but he controlled his anger well.

"I know you still love me, and I'm willing to forgive you. We can finally be together and put all of this behind us. You don't have to stay with him." Matt answered calmly. Lita looked at him completely outraged. She was starting to wonder what she had ever seen in him.

"Forgive me! Maybe I want to stay with Kane. The truth is, I love Kane. I want to be with him, so just leave us alone!" Lita cried. She could tell by the look on Matt's face that he was about to lose it, but she couldn't care less. It felt good to say that to him. She turned to walk away and he grabbed her roughly by the arm, swinging her around.

"How dare you? After all we've been through, and everything I've done for you! Your nothing but a dirty slut!" Matt yelled. Lita ripped her arm from his grasp and slapped him hard. He grabbed her by the arm once again, and this time the look on his face scared her. She had never seen him look more sadistic. She didn't know what to expect next. Matt had never hit her but that didn't mean her wouldn't now. He wasn't the man she had once thought she was. Matt placed a firm hand on her throat as she struggled to get away from him. He tightened his grip around her throat and she gasped for air as his eyes glossed over with vengeance.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Lita heard Kane's voice growl, booming with authority. Matt released her and turned to face The Big Red Machine. Kane was still injured from the assault Matt and Snitsky had bestowed upon him, and was in no condition to wrestle. Kane went to Lita's side placing a protective arm around her. Matt grinned smugly looking him up and down. Lita's face was filled with surprise and relief. Kane wasn't supposed to be there tonight, but She was definitely happy to see him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Matt smirked looking Kane over once more. Kane's ribs were still bandaged and Matt knew he wasn't 100.

"Matt, instead of harassing my wife, and being so concerned with us, maybe you should go have a chat with management. It appears you've been fired." Kane replied with a chuckle. Matt looked at them in complete disbelief.

"Your liar! They can't fire me...for what?" Matt protested fear set in his features. "How would you know anyway?" he asked nervously.

"Because I just got done talking to Vince. You'll never be able to hurt Lita again, I've made sure of that." Kane promised triumphantly. Lita looked up at her husband and smiled proudly.

"This isn't over!" Matt declared hurrying away frantically in fear of losing his job.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be resting! You were given the night off." Lita exclaimed happily pulling Kane into a hug.

"I wasn't about to let you come here alone and I knew if I told you I was coming, you'd object." Kane answered honestly. Lita smiled sweetly placing her arms around his neck.

"Your always so protective of me." Lita cooed kissing his lips. "So, is Matt really fired?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I told management everything." Kane explained.

"What about Gene Snitsky?" Lita reminded.

"He was more like Matt's little puppet. I'll take care of him when I get completely healed up. What's important to me is that Matt never has the power to hurt you again." Kane admitted. Lita smiled pulling him into a soft kiss. He gripped her hips with his large hands, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. She pressed flush against him causing him to moan, and also wince in pain. He broke the kiss, and they were both breathless.

"I can't wait for you to get healed up." Lita smiled mischieviously.

"I'm just happy we don't have to wait until your knee is healed." Kane teased with a smile similar to her own.

"Now, that would be torture." Lita giggled kissing him again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Randy entered his locker room with a huff. He had just arrived to the building and words couldn't describe how happy he was to be out of that damn car. He placed his bag down on the bench. Randy and John hadn't gotten to continue their conversation after Torrie got back in the car, and he was honestly glad. Randy began to rummage through his bag, when he was distracted by a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." Randy called. The door slowly opened and he was surprised to see Stacy on the other side. She entered the locker room shutting the door behind her. "Stacy." he uttered.

"Hi." Stacy smiled awkwardly. She wasn't exactly sure how to act around him. He had treated her like crap, most women wouldn't want anything to do with him after all of that. She didn't know why but she felt like this was something she had to do. She still cared about him, as stupid as that sounded. She didn't blame Molly for thinking she was crazy.

"Hi...what are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything." Randy offered feeling more than confused as he looked at her awkwardly. Stacy glanced around the room, trying to put her thoughts into words.

"I guess I've just been thinking. Randy, for some reason I do believe that there's still good in you. I understand what you've been through and how much it hurts. I might not understand why you do the things you do, but I don't want to just completely give up on you. Despite everything, maybe we can try to be friends." Stacy offered whole-heartedly. "Just friends, nothing more." she added firmly.

"Friends." Randy repeated as if the word were foreign to him. He couldn't even remember the last time he was just friends with a female. The fact that Stacy still wanted to be associated with him in anyway was shocking. She had every right to hate him. He knew he didn't deserve her friendship. "Actually, I'd really like that." he admitted, surprising even himself. Stacy smiled in response, surprised by the softness in the tone of his voice. She honestly wasn't sure what to expect. She was afraid she might regret it. After all, Randy could have reacted by flashing a cocky smile and laughing in her face. He didn't have girls who were friends.

"Ok, great. So, we're friends." Stacy smiled.

"...but Stacy, are you sure you can control yourself around me?" Randy teased jokingly with a cocky smirk.

"Randy Orton, you are so full of yourself." Stacy laughed playfully slapping him in the chest, and he let out a chuckle. The locker room door swung open violently, startling both Randy and Stacy. Trish Stratus barged in with a venomous glare. A cocky smile of satisfaction curled at Randy's lips.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Trish growled. Stacy looked from Randy to Trish in shock. This was the first time she had ever really seen them together, and it was strange after knowing their history.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about." Randy replied innocently.

"I think you should leave." Trish hissed at Stacy.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Stacy. She knows what a dirty whore you are." Randy answered and Stacy smiled trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's real funny." Trish sneered.

"I guess I'll just leave you two alone." Stacy offered with a shrug, making her way towards the door.

"I think you better." Trish snickered as the door shut behind Stacy. Randy's cocky smile only seemed to piss Trish off even more. "First, you fuck me on my hotel room floor, call me profane names, then you SPAT on me!" she yelled furiously.

"I thought you were into that kinky shit." Randy grinned in amusement.

"How dare you treat me that way!" Trish snapped.

"A real woman would never let a man treat her that way, that's really pathetic Trish." Randy replied tauntingly in a calm tone. It felt great to treat her like shit, the same way she used to always treat him. Trish's eyes darted at him. "Relax, it's not as if your not used to being flat on your back." he continued with a cocky smile. Trish glared at Randy heatedly, but had strangely never been more turned on by him.

"Don't forget Randy, I know who you really are. I see right through you! You expect me to believe you suddenly have some balls? You may fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. Your still..." Trish ranted.

"Trish, shut the fuck up! Your whiny voice is giving me a headache. I quite frankly don't give a fuck what you think. Your still a slut, and the bitch part obviously hasn't changed, so I wouldn't talk." Randy snapped cutting her off. Trish's mouth hung open in shock as he walked passed her to the door.

"I'm not finished!" Trish yelled.

"That's too bad." Randy laughed slamming the door behind him. Trish crossed her arms over her chest and pouted with a huff.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Randy spotted Batista in the hall, after exiting his locker room. He contemplated whether or not he should approach him. They hadn't exactly spoken to each other since the argument they had gotten into about Stacy. He slowly walked up to him.

"Hey Dave." Randy called as he approached. Batista turned around and offered a tight smirk.

"What's up, Randy." Batista replied dryly.

"Listen, we're good friends and I don't want that to change. I just wanted to apologize about the argument we had. It was stupid." Randy admitted.

"I agree. I'm not gonna apologize because I don't feel I was wrong, but it'd be silly to end our friendship over it. Water under the bridge." Batista offered extending his hand. Randy shook it with a grin.

"I want you to know that nothing's going on between Stacy and I, at least not anymore. I even told her about Trish." Randy confessed. Batista offered a pleased smile.

"Really?" Batista replied in surprise. "That's good. It's a start at least." he added.

"So, now that we're talking again, do you wanna hang out tonight, kind of like old times?" Randy suggested.

"I can't I have a date. A double-date actually." Batista grinned.

"With who?" Randy inquired curiously.

"Molly Holly." Batista answered with a smile. Randy suddenly turned pale, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Molly." Randy uttered unable to mask his surprise.

"Yes, Molly. She's a really sweet girl. I know she's not the type you usually go out with, but I think she's amazing." Batista explained to a stunned Randy.

"That's cool." Randy answered not knowing how to react. "So, who else is going on this double-date with you?" he asked.

"Stacy and Jericho." Batista responded. Randy looked equally surprised by this and Batista laughed in amusement. "What? You didn't think she'd move on?" he chuckled with a grin. "I should get going anyhow. I have some things to do, but maybe we can hang out some other time." he added.

"Yeah, that's cool. Have fun tonight." Randy offered as Batista walked away.

Randy couldn't help but feel confused as he walked in the opposite direction. He honestly hadn't expected Stacy to move on so soon. He looked up in surprise when he seen Stacy heading towards him. This day seemed to be full of surprises.

"Hey Stacy." Randy greeted her.

"Hey." Stacy smiled. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about his little confrontation with Trish. She couldn't remember ever seeing Trish so angry. "So, what was that whole thing with Trish all about?" she asked curiously. She had obviously been wondering ever since she left his locker room and now was her chance to ask.

"Oh, that." Randy uttered awkwardly figuring he might as well be honest, even though he hadn't planned on telling Stacy. "Before I came to your hotel room that night to talk to you, I went to see Trish. It was kind of my way of getting a small measure of revenge, I guess you could say. I didn't just go to see her, I fucked her on her hotel room floor." he admitted bluntly.

"You slept with her before you came to my room?" Stacy cried. "Why would you do that?" she exclaimed.

"It's not what you think. I did it I guess, to get her out my system and like I said a small amount of revenge. After I was done, I spat on her and called her a whore. You should have seen her face, she was so pissed." Randy explained with a laugh.

"Oh, well...I guess if it helped you, then that's good." Stacy uttered trying not to seem effected by the fact that he had been with Trish before he spoke to her that night. She didn't want to act like a hurt, jealous girlfriend so she had to stop feeling like one. They were just friends.

"So, your going out with Jericho tonight?" Randy commented. Stacy's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, how did you know about that?" Stacy asked blushing scarlet.

"I was just talking to Batista and he told me." Randy replied simply.

"Oh." Stacy uttered. "Yeah, it should be fun. Chris always keeps me laughing and he's so much fun to be around." she added feeling awkward talking to him about this for some reason. Randy also fidgeted awkwardly, he wasn't used to hearing her talk about other guys in such a way.

"That's good for you. I'm sure you'll have a great time. I really hope you and Jericho hit it off. You deserve to be happy." Randy smiled trying to be sincere.

"Thanks Randy. You deserve to be happy too." Stacy smiled.

"For you to wish anything other than death upon me is a miracle in itself, and I don't deserve your kind words but thank you. You really do amaze me sometimes. I mean, I know I am probably the last person you should offer your friendship too." Randy admitted. Stacy looked at him feeling surprised by how nice he was being.

"I amaze you? I guess I could say the same thing, whether it be good or bad." Stacy answered. "Mmm...so Randy Orton is being genuinely nice to me, and he's not even trying to get in my pants. You know you may want to stop talking to me, it could ruin your reputation." she advised playfully.

"Who says I'm not trying to get in your pants?" Randy teased raising an eyebrow. Stacy slapped his arm with a laugh. "Truth be told, I don't really care what people think about me." he smiled.

"I should probably get going. I wanted to talk to Lita, and I still have to get ready for the date tonight." Stacy announced.

"Of course." Randy nodded. "I'll see you around." he added. Stacy smiled in response and she walked off with a wave. Randy watched her walk away. He still couldn't help but feel surprised that she had moved on so quickly. It's not as if they had dated, but Stacy did claim to be in love with him so he naturally thought it would take more time. He turned on his heel convincing himself it didn't bother him, and walked in the opposite direction.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A huge smile spread across Stacy's face when she spotted Lita. Lita was sitting in Kane's lap, and they were talking closely. She hadn't seen Lita look this happy in a long time. She watched as Kane lovingly pushed a strand of hair behind Lita's ear. Lita intertwined her fingers with his, kissing him softly. Stacy remembered telling Lita about Matt, and ever since had been wondering what Lita was gonna do. She was almost afraid Lita was actually going to forgive Matt again. Lita had been completely silent after Stacy had told her everything. Stacy remembered hearing the pain in her voice, and feeling helpless knowing there was nothing she could do. All of her worries for Lita subsided, when she found out Lita had chosen Kane. She knew Kane was good for Lita, and they had been through a lot together. After the way Lita had looked at him in that ring, and now the sight before her, it was clear Kane and Lita were in love. Stacy excitedly approached them.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Stacy smiled happily.

"Hey Stace." Lita grinned looking away from her husband. Stacy raised a suggestive eyebrow and Lita could only smile. It was like they were having a conversation with their eyes. Stacy obviously wanted details about what was going on.

"Hey Stacy." Kane nodded glancing back and forth from his wife and Stacy, smirking about the looks the two ladies were giving each other.

"I guess congratulations are in order?" Stacy offered curiously.

"Actually, congratulations are definitely in order." Lita admitted with a smile. Stacy returned a huge smile with a slight giggle at the confirmation.

"Thank you Stacy." Kane added appreciatively to Stacy's surprise.

"For what?" Stacy asked with a smile.

"For everything, helping us out, being such a good friend to Lita...and to me." Kane explained widening Stacy's smile as Lita gazed at her husband lovingly. Kane glanced over at Lita with a smirk. "What?" he questioned. She leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips.

"He's right. Thank you Stacy." Lita agreed.

"I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done for me." Stacy blushed.

"So, I hear you have a date with Jericho." Lita grinned.

"How does everybody know about that?" Stacy exclaimed with an embarrassed laugh.

"You make sure you let that punk know, if he hurts you he has to deal with me." Kane advised.

"Easy big fella." Lita smiled dropping a kiss on Kane's cheek.

"Jericho's not a punk." Stacy giggled.

"Yea, make sure he knows I'll be after him too." Lita warned with a smile.

"Well, I do appreciate the concern from the both of you." Stacy admitted smiling softly. "As much as I'd love to sit here and watch you two lovebirds snuggle, I have a date to prepare for." she added with a smirk.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll be cuddling by the end of the night." Lita insinuated with the raise of a brow. Stacy's cheeks burned.

"We'll see." Stacy shrugged. She leaned in hugging Lita. "I want details." she whispered in Lita's ear causing her to giggle.

"I heard that." Kane teased playfully as both girls laughed.

"Hey! You probably shouldn't even be here tonight." Stacy reminded suddenly with a grin.

"Your right. He shouldn't be here! He needs to rest which is why I was going to take him back to the hotel." Lita answered.

"I'm sure that's all you were gonna do." Stacy joked. Lita's mouth dropped open and she laughed. "I'll see you later." she smiled at the look on Lita face before walking away.

"Bye" Lita called with a laugh.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Molly nervously stepped out of her locker room, hoping she looked decent for the double-date. She knew they were probably going to a club which really wasn't Molly's scene. She had been torn between jeans, and a cute top or a dress that cut right above her knees. She chose to wear the spaghetti-strap dress, which was flowy at the bottom, and also showed a hint of cleavage. It was a cute dress but now, she was afraid she had made the wrong choice. They were going to a club. She felt so self-conscious. She made her way down the hall with her eyes locked on the floor. She was supposed to meet Stacy at her hotel room, and then the guys were gonna pick them up.

"Wow, Molly you look great." Christian uttered as he approached her. Molly's eyes adverted from the floor, looking up at him.

"Thanks Christian." Molly smiled. She hadn't even noticed him approaching her until he spoke.

"So, um...I was wondering if maybe you want to go out sometime?" Christian asked actually feeling nervous, it took a lot to make him nervous. He smirked at Molly's look of surprise, it was cute.

"Um, when?" Molly uttered.

"How about tonight? I know this great place..." Christian began with a smile.

"I'm sorry Christian, I can't. I already have plans." Molly apologized sincerely.

"What? With who?" Christian asked feeling annoyed because he already had a good idea of who she had plans with.

"Batista." Molly answered.

"Again?" Christian responded clenching his fist and becoming more upset. "Molly, are you two like...together?" he asked.

"No..." Molly answered slowly.

"I can't believe your going out with that imbecile." Christian sighed. Batista was really getting on his last nerve.

"How about next weekend?" Molly suggested feeling bad.

"Are you sure you won't have plans with Batista?" Christian questioned sarcastically.

"Next weekend, I'm all yours." Molly promised with a smile, causing Christian to smile.

"Alright, that sounds great. I'm gonna show you the time of your life." Christian declared with a smirk. Molly was about to walk away when Christian grabbed her hand. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "I'll be seeing you around." he added with a grin as he walked off.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Molly and Batista sat awkwardly at one of the tables in the club, that Stacy insisted they go too. The music was pretty loud so it was hard to talk. Jericho and Stacy were on the dance floor bumping and grinding, they looked as if they were having the time of their lives. Stacy called it 'freak dancing'. Molly stuck out like a sore thumb, in the dress she was wearing. The dress definitely wasn't the appropriate attire for a club. Although Dave seemed to approve, which was a plus. His reaction when he seen her was priceless, it made her feel beautiful.

As Molly and Batista sat in silence, Jericho and Stacy were still having a ball on the dance floor.

"Chris, this is so much fun." Stacy yelled over the music with a smile.

"It's about to get even better." Jericho replied loudly so she could hear him. She gave him a confused look and he continued before she could respond. "After I asked you out I made arrangements for a Fozzy performance. We're gonna blow the roof off this place." he laughed.

"That's awesome!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Come on." Jericho called, pulling her towards the stage with him.

"Hold on, let me go get Molly and Dave." Stacy yelled making her way back towards the table, while Jericho set-up with his band.

"Hey, Jericho's about to play a song with his band Fozzy. You guys wanna check it out?" Stacy offered as she approached them.

"I'll listen from here." Batista answered.

"Me too." Molly nodded.

"Can I talk to Molly alone?" Stacy asked with a frown.

"Sure" Batista shrugged as Molly stood up and walked away with Stacy.

"Molly, why don't you dance with him? He has asked you to dance right?" Stacy questioned.

"Yes, but I said no." Molly admitted.

"Why?" Stacy asked with a disappointed frown.

"Because I can't dance like the way you do with Jericho, or the way any of these girls here dance. I'm not comfortable. I wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea. Plus, look at me! I'm not dressed to be at a club. I look like an idiot!" Molly explained.

"You look great, even Dave thinks so. He couldn't take his eyes off of you." Stacy insisted. Molly shook her head and made her way back towards the table with Stacy not too far behind. Stacy didn't want to press the issue if Molly felt uncomfortable, she just really hoped Molly could get over whatever fears she had.

"Are you guys sure you don't wanna come with me?" Stacy asked again as Molly sat back down next to Batista.

"We're sure, have fun." Molly responded. Stacy walked away feeling disappointed. She made her way towards the stage, and stood as closely to it as she could and began cheering. She was surprised when Jericho pulled her on stage, but quickly began to dance with a huge smile. Jericho even let her sing at a couple points during one of the songs.

Batista watched with a smile. He glanced over at Molly, who had been fairly quiet.

"Molly, do you want a drink?" Batista offered.

"No, thank you." Molly smiled politely.

"You don't drink alcohol?" Batista asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Not much, wine sometimes." Molly answered sheepishly. "Dave, this really isn't my scene." she confessed. "I'm sorry if you've been having a bad time. I understand if you want to leave." she explained.

"I'm not having a bad time, and I don't want to leave. To be honest, I'm not big on clubs either." Batista admitted.

"Then, why did you agree to come?" Molly asked with a laugh.

"Because I like spending time with you." Batista admitted with a smile. "Why did you agree to come?" he asked after a pause.

"I had nothing better to do." Molly teased playfully.

"Oh, really?" Batista chuckled.

"I like being with you, Dave." Molly smiled sincerely.

"They look like their having fun." Batista commented looking towards the stage. "So, why don't we leave and go out for a walk? Then, I can give you a ride to the hotel." Batista offered.

"That sounds nice." Molly agreed taking his hand, and he led the way towards the exit.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Stacy was surprised to see that Molly and Batista had left, but was happy that they were getting some alone time. After the Fozzy performance, she and Jericho shared a few drinks and danced some more. Now, they were walking down the corridor to her hotel room. Stacy had secretly been contemplating something for a while. She wasn't sure if she was capable of doing it. Jericho seemed like such a nice guy, and they had so much fun together. Everything Randy had put her through, and then his shocking confession, it had all sparked her curiosity. She wanted to know how he could so easily hurt someone, and what he got out of it. She didn't want to be like him, she didn't want to become that type of person. This would be a one time thing, just to know why and understand. Randy had said he wanted to understand Trish, so maybe this would help her to understand more than she did. That is, if she could go through with it. Could she really invite Jericho into her room, give herself to him, and then ditch him coldly with no remorse? That type of thing just wasn't her, she wasn't like that. She turned to Jericho as they reached her door and she was pretty sure she had made her mind up.

"I had a great time tonight." Stacy admitted with a smile.

"So did I. I was getting kind of nervous though, I think the guys in Fozzy like you more than they do me." Jericho joked.

"It's the legs...but hey, if they ever need a new singer..." Stacy laughed.

"It would certainly be quite the competition. You have the long legs, and your a gorgeous woman so it wouldn't be too fair." Jericho chuckled. "All joking aside, tonight really was fun. I seem to always enjoy spending time with you." he added seriously.

"I want to thank you for being so good to me. I've been through a lot these past few months, and hanging out with you has been like a breath of fresh air." Stacy admitted genuinely with a hint of pain in her eyes.

"I know what you mean." Jericho answered sincerely. "I'm happy I could be of service to you, and I'd like to thank you too. I hope we can do this again sometime. Goodnight Stacy." he cooed pressing his lips to hers and gently kissing her.

"Goodnight." Stacy repeated softly. He offered her a warm smile as he turned to walk away.

"Chris, do you wanna come in?" Stacy asked suddenly. He looked at her in surprise, her expression matching his own.

"Are you sure?" Jericho questioned. Stacy opened her door, and stepped aside proving she was serious.

"We can hang out." Stacy smiled mustering her confidence.

"Ok." Jericho agreed with a shrug walking into the room, as she shut the door behind them.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Molly and Batista had walked along the sidewalks admiring the glowing stars and appreciating their beautiful surroundings. It had been a bit chilly, so he had given her his jacket. Now, he wore a dress shirt and slacks. They arrived to the hotel and he brought Molly to her door. She had never felt more nervous as she looked up at him. Everything had been going wonderful and now her stomach was tied in knots. Her entire body seemed to be tense.

"Are you ok?" Batista asked with concern noticing her discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Molly nodded

"I had a good time tonight. Of course I enjoyed myself more when we left the club, but I always enjoy spending time with you. It doesn't really matter what we do." Batista admitted. "How could I not enjoy spending time with you." he smiled hooking her chin with his finger. He softly caressed her cheek with his hand. Molly could feel her eyelashes flutter and her heart pound. Batista drew closer, and he was mere inches away. He leaned in slowly and she turned her head with a small gasp. His lips landed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He backed away feeling confused and hurt, unable to mask his disappointment. She felt awful when she saw the look on his face, so she kept her eyes fixated on the floor. It was safer that way.

He just didn't get it, he really didn't understand. Didn't Molly like him? Was this all a game? No, she wasn't the type to play games, at least he didn't think she was. Was this her way of saying she only wanted to be friends? She was sending him so many mixed messages. One minute she was hot, then next minute she was cold.

"I'm sorry Dave." Molly apologized meekly.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have..." Dave began to respond feeling foolish and rejected.

"No, really. It's me, it's just..." Molly tried to explain but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. "I'm sorry." she repeated sadly.

"Don't be." Batista insisted with an awkward smile. "It's late and I should get going." he added.

"Ok, goodnight." Molly answered giving him a hug. Holding him in her arms just seemed to make it feel worse. Her heart sank to her feet. She knew she had hurt his feelings and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Goodnight" Batista repeated offering a half grin before walking away. Molly entered her room and released a heavy sigh. Tears spilled on her face. Why was she crying? Dave was a great guy, and this is the second date she had been in tears. She was so afraid of being hurt, she couldn't let herself trust him. If she got to close that's when she knew she'd be in trouble. Getting close to him, trusting him, and the dangerous possibility of falling in love with him would give him power. The power to hurt her, and that was a pain she promised herself she'd never feel again after Randy. She had become numb, she needed to stay numb. She just didn't know if putting her heart on the line was worth it. She leaned back against the door wiping the fresh tears from her eyes.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:**_ First let me get some things cleared up if anyone was confused. Trish was the one Randy had sex with in the hotel room, I though everyone would know that in that last chapter. Stacy did not contract an STD from Randy. The thing with Trish happened way before he and Stacy ever hooked up, plus it was a curable STD. If he had contracted AIDS or Herpes on the other hand, then he's be in trouble. lol. **I'm sooo sorry for the delay**. If you've read my profile or some of my other stories you already know what had taken me so long. If not, I'll tell you here. I had half of this typed up and then my stupid computer ruined my floppy disc. That is the only place I had it saved. After many failed attempts of trying to recover it, I accepted the fact that I was gonna have to type the entire thing over again. Other factors that made this take longer, are my brother. He kept dragging me off. I am also to blame partially as well. Afer watching what has been going on with the WWE, I didn't have much passion to type anything that has to do with wrestling. Needless to say I was really upset how the teased us with Lita/Kane, and then turned a real life event, into a storyline. I haven't quit writing wrestling fanfiction, but I do feel like I have lost some of my passion for the WWE. I'm not really interested in anything that is going on right now. This is all just my personal opinion of course, I am hoping the WWE makes me love wrestling again soon. Once again I am really sorry and I thank you all for being so loyal to me and this story, and sticking around. I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW, I noticed some of you have check out my OTH fic, called Sexual Tension. If you haven't noticed ST is based on Prohibited, it has basically the same plot except it is OTH, and some things are different of course. If any of you are interested I started a NB petition for OTH. I'll post it in my profile if you want to sign it. It would be greatly appreciated. I also have a CT, if you wanna subscribe to it. ;)_

_**Thanks to:** _**BabyJohnsGirlkeiblerorton**_(glad you enjoyed the addition of Trish, and that you like the bitchy way I wrote her. lol. No, Stacy didn't contract the STD. It was curable, and it happened way before him and Stacy. thank you for the awesome review, I loved it. I'm glad you like the way I've been writing.) _**Victoria.R**_(aw, your welcome. :) thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry to all of you the update took this long. Thanks for the lovely review. I'm happy you thought the way it all played out was interesting. I'm glad you see how much everything that happened with Randy still effects and hurts Molly. Very perceptive on all characters. ;) Thank again for reviewing) _**EmilyT16**_(wow, I can't believe you printed it, but that must mean you liked it a lot so thank you. Yeah, I know what you mean. Another reason I wasn't to happy with the wwe. lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter) _**wrestlinggal**_(Now why would I want to leave you in turmoil? ;) lol. Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope this one has the same effect on you or that you at least enjoy it. lol) _**Litax3Kane**_(lol, your welcome and thank you very much. ;) yea, I seen that, but the wwe ruined it. I hope you enjoy this chapter) _**randysprincess**_(thanks)_** yanzell**_(hehehe. I'm glad you weren't expecting that, I thought that would be a nice little twist. I'm also glad you have enjoyed it so far) _**Kay**_(I hope I can always provide it! ;) I'm really happy you enjoyed that flashback and it gave you and understand and more of a feel for the characters because that is what I was trying to do. Thank you, I'm glad you thought the flashback were well written. That means a lot to me. I put a lot of time and heart into this story so it is awesome you seen all of that. Thank you for not skipping. lol, and I'm glad you found those part funny. It appears you might be on the right track about Molly. ;) Wow, thank you so much.I'm sorry for bringing tears to your eyes but I'm glad I could make you feel that close to the characters and their emotions. Thanks you so much for such and amazing review. I'm so glad you've enjoyed it thus far, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint) _**RKOandLEGS**_(thanks) _**Brittany92288**_(thanks) _**Brittany**_(thank you! I already have a few stories with Jeff in them, feel free to check them out if you haven't) _**Lucy**_(aw, thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying it and that it has made you like Stacy/Randy more. I find it amazing that any of you tear up. That's awesome. thank you) _**BR**_(yup. a lot of things were connected in the last chapter. lol, the thing is I never took time off, it was my stupid disc. I hope you do well on your exam) _**PyschoGoth**_(um, are you still clung to me? lol. Hopefully you enjoy the story to stay clung for the rest of the ride. lol. thanks for the review.) _**bluebird2073318**_(I'm glad that surprised you. your welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I guess you'll have to wait and see. lol) _**MAVSFAN**_(thanks for the review and also checking out my OTH story. lol. I think Kane has been shown with more of a human side recently in WWE, and I like that so I am glad you like to see that side of Kane. It's ok for a man to cry. ;) Interesting that you would point that out about Molly/Randy...but Randy has also had sex with Torrie. Looks like you got your wish in this chapter. lol Thanks and feel free to babble as much as you want) _**Reema**_(Thank you! Glad you like it) _**MutantXHottie**_(wow, thanks. I'm glad you liked it that much. Glad you noticed those things with KL. Aw, Molly/Dave is your fave couple. lol. I'm glad you have enjoyed them so much. I'm glad you enjoyed all of those moment, I enjoyed writing them. I guess Christian is persistent. lol. I'm glad the thing with Trish surprised some of you, I was actually planning that since the very 1st chapter. thanks for the awesome review and I hope you enjoy this chapter) _**sally**_(thanks) _**rko-y2j**_(aw, I'm glad it almost made you cry because that means you could feel the characters emotion. Aw, thanks. Your the best!) _**Icy Rabbit**_(thanks) _**Erika VonTrapp**_(thanks for pointing that out. It never comes up in the spellcheck and I tend to try and type fast. lol. Hopefully I won't make that mistake again. Glad your enjoying it so far.) _**RKOLauren**_(thanks) _**kadie**_(thanks) _**stacy orton **_(thanks and I'm glad you like every aspect of the story. I'm also glad the whole Trish thing surprised you. I hope you like this chapter too.) _**Danneell14**_(thank you very much. that means a lot to me.) _**Melissa-Jayne**_(wow, thank you. I'm glad you think my story is excellent.) _**danneell**_(thanks)_** YouThinkYouNoeMe**_(lol, trust me I don't mind long reviews. I love them. ;) WOW, thank you! I'm glad you stumbled upon it. I'm glad you think it's well-written and that you enjoy the way I wrote it. That means a lot to me. I'm glad this story has Lita/Kane growing on you. I don't agree with what's going on with Matt at all, but unlike WWE, I am trying to leave the personal stuff out of my story and in my story Matt is a bad guy. lol. I'm glad you want him to get what is coming to him despite being a fan. Thank you, I'm glad your liking Molly.I'm so glad you love the plot and everything about the story and I really hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the awesome review!) _**Emma**_(thanks for the review. I'm happy I could impress you.) _**BabyN**_(woot! a new reader/reviewer! I'm glad you like the story. I'm also glad you could feel the emotion of that scene. It was one of my favorite scenes. Thanks.) **danneell**(I'm glad to see you were anxious. Thanks for both reviews. lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter) _**Brittany**_(WOW, you must really love this story, thank you. I'm sorry the update took so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.) _**banana-pancakes**_(yay, another new reader! thank you for the review and I'm glad you were impressed it means a lot to me. I think it's awesome that this is your favorite story.) _**bluebird2073318**_(thank you for the 2nd review. Your awesome, and I'd like to thank you and everyone else for being so patient. Thank you very much, and your very welcome.) _**mezzaluna**_(thanks, you rock!)_

_Thanks to each and everyone one of you for being so awesome, and loyal. Thank you for being patient and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful compliments, comments, and loyalty. All of you are the reason that makes me want to write! You guys are the best! _

**_Preview_: **_What is going on with Randy? With this "friends" thing with Stacy last? How long will this seemingly nicer side last? Will Molly get over her fears or will it be too late? How will her date with Christian go? How will Batista feel when he finds out about the date? Lita and Kane seem to be doing well but have we really seen the last of Matt or Snitsky? What else will happen? All in the next chapter! Want to know what happens next? You have to review! _

_**WRITIE :) :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Stacy could practically feel her stomach churn as she shut the door behind them. Her instincts were practically screaming that this was beyond wrong. HE didn't deserve this. This wasn't the type of person she was. She could never take this back and what exactly would that say about her? That she was a coldhearted bitch? Did she really want that? These were things she had been thinking about all night, even before she had decided to go through with this. It was too late now. She had gone this far and she couldn't turn back. She walked passed Jericho, who was busy scanning her room with his eyes. She could feel his eyes move to her and this made her even more uneasy.

"This is a nice room." Jericho commented trying to make small talk. Stacy offered a polite smile while taking a seat on the end of her bed. She could feel her heart pounding so hard, and so loud, she was surprised he didn't hear it. This was a new feeling for her. It was like that stomachache she usually gets when she is about to do something really wrong. Her stomach was completely tied in knots. It was killing her.

"You okay?" He spoke breaking her from her thoughts. He could tell for whatever reason she was on edge. She gave him an almost fearful look before she forced herself to shake this off. There was backing out now. She had decided to do this for a reason after all hadn't she? Although she couldn't help but think about how stupid those reasons seemed right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stacy nodded quickly with a reassuring smile finally gaining hold of her senses. "Have a seat." She offered patting the mattress next to her. Jericho made his way over and slowly sat down. He turned to face her but when he went to speak her lips were suddenly smashed against his.

"Stacy, this doesn't seem like you." Jericho admitted after breaking the kiss and pulling away from her. "Inviting a guy you've dated briefly into your room…despite how devastatingly handsome he is, that's just not you." He added looking into her eyes searching for answers. Why did he have to make this harder? Any other guy would have just ripped her clothes off and had their way with her without a second thought.

"How would you know?" Stacy retorted defensively.

"I just do. So what gives? I mean trust me, I'm not complaining. I'll probably be kicking myself for this later…but I just don't get it." Jericho explained honestly his eyes burning into her own.

"Maybe I see something special in you, something worth giving myself too even if it's too soon…maybe for whatever reason I need this tonight." Stacy answered trying to put up a brave front and masking a fake facade. She even almost managed to convince herself. In a strange way it almost felt like the truth, at least partially.

"Is that true? Your want this…US to mean something?" Jericho questioned staring at her. Instead of forcing herself to look away she pressed her lips against his one again. He didn't pull away this time but instead took this as her answer. He gave into this kiss, his lips wrestling with hers in a passionate kiss. He slipped his arms around her waist and they slowly fell back on the bed. Yet, she wasn't even enjoying this.

This wasn't like this times she had spent with Randy, despite how wrong those moments of weakness were. She had always wanted and needed him. It never felt forced. She would lose all control of herself sometimes and in the end always got hurt because of it. Now here she was with a seemingly great guy and all she wanted to do was cry. Jericho's mouth left hers and his lips traveled to her neck. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind crowded with thoughts. Molten hot tears streamed down her face and the screams of her conscience were growing louder. She couldn't do this, it was wrong. She couldn't do this to Jericho or herself. She was so lost in her thoughts and the on-going tug-of-war with her conscience that she hadn't even noticed Jericho gazing at her. He held himself above her with the gentlest look of concern.

"Are you okay?" Jericho asked softly.

"I can't do this." Stacy murmured with tears in her eyes. Jericho slowly moved away allowing her to sit up as they faced each other on the bed.

"Stacy, we don't have to do anything your not ready for. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Jericho assured her softly.

"Why do you have to be such a nice guy?" Stacy wept with fresh tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know how to respond to that…I'm not usually referred to as a nice guy. Would it be better if I were a jackass cause I could probably pull that off?" Jericho chuckled jokingly trying to lighten the mood but failing. "Don't cry Stacy." He cooed softly putting an arm around her.

"I'm a horrible person." Stacy shook her head.

"No, your not." Jericho insisted looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Yes, I am. Chris, I was gonna use you tonight. I had it all planned out. I was going to invite you into my room, sleep with you and then intentionally break your heart just because it's been done to me in the past. All so I could see what it felt like being on the other side." Stacy confessed crying harder. Jericho stared into her eyes intensely.

"Stacy, are you saying you were going to use me…for my body?" Jericho teased playfully losing all seriousness while flexing his muscles causing Stacy to laugh.

"Chris stop! It's not funny! You should hate me. I'm an evil, horrible person." Stacy cried trying not to laugh.

"No your not, because you didn't go through with it." Jericho replied finally being serious.

"Aren't you at all upset that I was going to do something like that to you?" Stacy questioned unable to mask her surprise.

"Sex with Stacy Keibler doesn't sound all that bad to me." Jericho teased.

"I'm being serious." Stacy insisted looking at him.

"I guess a little because I do like you I would have been hurt but I don't think it would have crushed me. I think the fact that you couldn't do it speaks volumes. Maybe someday you can really have those feelings for me." Jericho answered.

"I do like you Chris. I think your great…" Stacy began to reply.

"…But you've had your heartbroken and your afraid." Jericho answered cutting her off.

"Sounds like you've been there." Stacy commented.

"You could say that. I can relate, I certainly know what it's like to be hurt by someone you care about. It gets better eventually." Jericho promised. "Why don't you tell me about it?" he asked.

"I fell for someone that I shouldn't have. It was like whenever I got around him I couldn't control myself. I just had to be with him. He treated me like shit, sometimes worse than I've ever been treated and yet I still kept going back. I don't know what it was, I guess maybe I thought deep down he was a good person or that there was a sliver of a chance I could save him." Stacy explained with tears in her eyes. "But it never happened and I just kept getting hurt. Then one day, not too long ago he finally gave me an explanation for the way he treated me and why he is such a jerk." She added emotionally.

"What was his excuse?" Jericho questioned.

"A woman from the past did the same thing to him and he never fully recovered from it. So, now he just uses women and blames his actions on what she put him through." Stacy replied bitterly.

"This guy sounds like a real winner." Jericho joked.

"I know how to pick 'em" Stacy chuckled finally smiling.

"Do I know this guy?" Jericho inquired curiously.

"Randy." Stacy nodded.

"Orton?" Jericho repeated not hiding his surprise. "I know it doesn't help much but I'm sorry for what he did to you. You deserve better than that Stacy. If it makes you feel any better I can relate." He offered.

"So, how about that long story?" Stacy pressed curiously.

"Not really a long one, I can pretty much sum it up in two words." Jericho replied. "Trish Stratus." He continued. Stacy's mouth dropped open at the revelation. What a small world. She had nearly forgotten Jericho had shared a thing with Trish briefly.

"Trish is the one who hurt Randy. The one he never recovered from." Stacy revealed.

"I guess I'm not too surprised. Trish is quite the man-eater. If any woman can manage to break a man it's her." Jericho replied honestly. "But I actually thought she had feelings for me. I admit in the beginning I screwed things up, making that bet making that bet with Christian and all. I didn't know I was gonna actually fall for her; I think it would have been better if I hadn't fell for her. It's not like I planned on it but I did. You can't control your heart right? I thought she felt the same. I never fell for any woman so hard, and she made sure I fell flat on my face. She actually cheated on me with my best friend." He continued with a bitter sadness in his eyes. That was the part that got him the most. How could she have done that to him with his best friend? He tried not to

"I'm sorry." Was all Stacy could manage to come up with.

"Me too." Jericho nodded referring more to her heartache than his own. "It sucks, but it's life. You live and learn. But it doesn't mean you can't love again. I know it doesn't feel this way now but in time the pain will become a distant memory." He promised.

"And it certainly helps having such great friends who are supportive and help you get through it." Stacy added with a sweet smile.

"I'm here whenever you need me. Why don't we just take things slow? No pressure, no expectations…just take things slow and whatever happens; happens. It's better this way for me too, I still feel what Trish did to me so I really don't want to jump into anything." Jericho suggested.

"I'd really like that." Stacy smiled.

"Good. Well, Miss Keibler it's way passed my bed time." Jericho laughed. "I should get going, we both have to get up early and Vince will have a fit if we're late." He added leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before getting up.

"Chris" Stacy called placing a hand on his forearm before he could get up. He looked into her eyes and she leaned in softly kissing him on the lips. "Thank you." She whispered gently. Jericho smiled at this.

"Goodnight Stacy." He replied smiling at her before making his way to the door and letting himself out.

"Goodnight." Stacy repeated quietly out loud to herself before lying back on the bed.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Molly plopped down on Stacy's bed with a heavy sigh. She watched with a bored frown while Stacy ran around frantically trying to get ready. Since becoming good friends they almost always traveled to the shows together.

"Today of all days, is the day my alarm doesn't go off!" Stacy yelled angrily.

"Aren't you lucky you have me, your own personal alarm." Molly replied with dry sarcasm. "You look fine!" She called as Stacy ran from her suitcase to the bathroom.

"No, I don't!" Stacy cried quickly emerging from the bathroom. "My eyes are red and swollen. You can tell I've been crying. I've tried icing them but you can still tell! Now what am I supposed to do? I can't go looking like this. Everyone will be asking what's wrong or if I'm okay." She complained heatedly.

"What's wrong, why were you crying?" Molly asked softly. Stacy paused looking at her quietly for a moment. "Is it Randy?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Isn't it always?" Stacy sighed causing Molly to look at her sympathetically.

"What did he do this time?" Molly questioned with concern.

"Nothing recently…yet, everything at the same time." Stacy replied. "Am I always gonna carry this with me?" She asked sadly feeling pathetic. She was tired of being like this, always crying and hurting over a guy.

"I still do." Molly admitted.

"I almost hurt Chris last night and risked something that could be really great, all because I'm an idiot." Stacy confessed.

"I'm sure that's not true…" Molly began.

"I was gonna sleep with him and then treat him like shit afterward. I was gonna tell him I didn't want anything to do with him and belittle him all the while knowing he has feelings for me." Stacy interrupted.

"Stacy!" Molly gasped, a look of disapproval washing over her features.

"I know! It's horrible, and it would have made me no better than Randy. So, I couldn't go through with it" Stacy admitted. "Chris was so sweet and understanding." She marveled.

"I guess at least you didn't go through with it. But I can tell you if you were just considering it to see what it felt like, or to get an idea of why Randy does it…. I can tell you right now exactly what you would have felt. You would have felt like shit if you had gone through with it. Because you're not the kind of person who can just use someone for your own amusement and then throw them away like their nothing." Molly explained.

"I know that now. I need to move on and get over it. I really thought I had." Stacy replied.

"It's hard, and it's a long process. Sometimes you never get over someone you once loved or what they did to you." Molly reasoned.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you can never love again." Stacy smiled, something she had been saying a lot lately. She still believed in true love. At least Randy couldn't take that from her. Molly sent her a look of uncertainty in return. "Speaking of…you didn't seem to be in a good mood this morning. Is everything okay with you and Batista?" She pressed curiously expressing concern.

"If by okay, you mean exactly the same…then yeah everything is okay." Molly shrugged.

"That doesn't sound so good." Stacy answered with a frown.

"I like him and that in itself already scares the hell out of me. He seems like a great guy, but like I said looks can be deceiving. I thought Randy seemed like a great guy too." Molly began to explain.

"You can be quite cynical." Stacy replied.

"No, I'm not a cynic. I'm a realist and if something seems to good to be true it probably is. Dave Batista can have any woman he wants, so why me?" Molly insisted. "At the same time he does seem genuinely like a great guy and I don't want to ruin that but I can't seem to let him get close to me. I'm scared of being hurt like that again and I really don't know if it'd be worth it." She explained.

"First of all you're a great catch and any guy would be lucky to have you. Don't ever question what Dave sees in you." Stacy insisted. "So, you'd rather be completely numb and never really live your life and experience all the wonderful things love has to offer all because one guy is an asshole? Why give him that kind of power?" Stacy reasoned.

"That asshole is good friends with Batista, and doesn't the saying go 'you are who you hang out with'?" Molly reminded. She had heard things about Batista being a playboy.

"I'm your friend and if I didn't think Dave was the real deal, trust me, I wouldn't be encouraging you to take a chance on him." Stacy reassured softly.

"I know, and I suppose your right. It's just so hard. It's been years and I still haven't fully gotten passed this. What if I never do? What if I can't let Dave in?" Molly pondered sadly. Stacy sat on the bed and pulled Molly into a sympathetic hug. She knew exactly what Molly was going through.

"Crap, if you're not ready soon we're going to be late." Molly announced suddenly glancing at her watch. Stacy looked at her watch with a sudden look of alarm.

"Who knew girl talk could be so time consuming?" Stacy said with a laugh.

"Hurry!" Molly urged with a laugh.

"Screw it." Stacy replied grabbing her bag. "I'm going like this." She shrugged and with that she and Molly were out the door.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"You'd better pray your telling the truth!" Batista growled slamming Christian against the hard steel of the locker.

"Why would I lie! I asked Molly out. She said yes. Can you blame her?" Christian taunted with a cocky grin.

"She wouldn't do something like that. She's seeing me!" Batista snapped angrily.

"Funny, she didn't mention having a boyfriend at all." Christian laughed with a smug look on his face. "If you don't believe me, ask her yourself." He shrugged confidently.

"Maybe I will." Batista hissed releasing him violently with a shove. He charged out of the locker room in search of Molly. It didn't take long to find her after plowing through the hallways. He spotted her entering the arena with Stacy. He approached them quite heatedly.

"Can I have a word with Molly?" Batista requested not masking his anger too well.

"Sure, I'll leave you two alone." Stacy nodded walking passed him up the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Molly questioned in alarm sensing he was upset.

"Are you going out on a date with Christian?" Batista asked calmly but it was still clear he was angry. Molly's face dropped. She had nearly forgotten she had agreed to go out on a date with Christian, but it's not like she was trying to hide it. She and Dave weren't really even together.

"Yes, but…" Molly began to try to explain.

"Yes? You actually accepted a date with him?" Batista exclaimed.

"Why are you getting so upset?" Molly cried.

"I just wasn't aware we we're seeing other people. I know I haven't been." Batista answered heatedly.

"I wasn't aware we we're officially together or exclusive." Molly replied defensively.

"Your right, so in that case I guess I will go out with Christy tonight. I turned her down because I was serious about us, but since you don't seem to be…" Batista retorted.

"Dave, that's not…" Molly cut him off visibly upset.

"You know Molly, I don't get you. Are you playing head games with me, or what? You act jealous or upset when I talk to other girls, but if I even try going anywhere near being non-platonic with you, you freak out and get scared. You're sending me so many mixed messages that I don't know what you want from me! And now this, you going out with Christian!" Batista cried in frustration. Tears had welled up in Molly's eyes but she couldn't allow herself to cry in front of him. The truth was, she didn't even know why she had accepted that date with Christian and now she really regretted it.

"I don't know what to say." Molly admitted sadly. Yet, there was so much to be said and her heart was screaming at her to let it out.

"You don't have to say anything, your actions speak loud enough for you." Batista answered before walking away finally fed up. He was more hurt than he was angry. He felt foolish. This entire time he had been pursuing her with no response. He should have taken it as a hint.

"Dave" Molly called softly but he kept walking and there was not really much else she could say. She didn't know what to tell him or how to explain herself. It didn't really matter because she would only hold back anyway, for fear of getting in too deep.

"Trouble in paradise?" Randy commented while walking passed her. Molly's eyes fixated on the back of his head and her blood boiled as the hot tears finally rolled down her face.

"How dare you!" Molly snapped irate.

"Come again?" Randy asked turning around looking as if he no idea what she was talking about. She sent him a venomous glare. "If looks could kill…" He smirked.

"…You'd be burning in hell, you rotten bastard!" Molly spat angrily. Here she was standing face to face, with the man who was really the core of all of her problems. He was the reason she had her heart broken and was never same, the reason Dave was hurting right now and of course the reason Stacy had been through months of anguish. Her eyes burned with pure hatred for this man. She swore she'd never hate anyone, but he managed to make her hate. Everything he did, everything he was and what he had made her into the day he ripped her still beating heart out. Randy stared at her intensely, not used to seeing her so enraged.

"What makes you think you can play with people's lives the way you do? You make me sick. I don't even know how you can live with yourself or mange to sleep at night! And don't hand me that bullshit about Trish breaking your poor little heart that you gave to Stacy. If you ask me, you deserve everything she did to you. And if you think that the way you are makes you more of a man, well then pardon my language, but you're an even bigger pussy then Trish thought you were!" Molly snapped growing angrier by the second. Randy's eyes narrowed on her and he clenched his jaw violently. Not only did the mention of what Trish did to him sting, but he wasn't about to let any bitch talk to him this way. "You don't deserve Stacy's friendship, and deep down eve a heartless asshole like you has to at least know that. Your no better than Trish, your worse than her. Because you know what it feels like to have your heart broken yet you intentionally try and hurt other people. I'm done letting you effect me. Your nothing but a spineless coward, who was s whipped and hurt by Trish that when she was done with you, you had to resort to hurting women just to make yourself feel like more of a man. The truth is you didn't want to ever risk getting hurt by someone like Trish again. So you hide behind this facade of a cocky player when really you're just weak and pathetic." She yelled furiously. Randy closed in on her until he was right in her face. She hid her intimidation well. She wasn't backing down.

"So, what does that make you? Hasn't the way you've been living a direct result of me, and what I did to you? The truth is your right to be scared Molly. Dave will hurt you ten times worse than I did. Come on, do you actually think any guy could ever love you? You can hate me all you want. Call me names, say I'm not a man…but the truth is your just not enough. You never will be." Randy replied calmly with a cocky grin. "Dave is just like me. He's just using you and once he gets what he wants you'll be nothing but another notch on his belt. Consider yourself lucky you even get that, he usually doesn't date fat girls." He added with a smug chuckled. He knew just the words to say stab her right in the heart. Molly slapped him as hard as she could and tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't hold them back.

"Someday your demons are gonna catch up with you." Molly promised before storming off emotionally. Randy held the side of his face slightly grinning. Strangely he hadn't really enjoyed his cruelty towards Molly. He felt a tinge of guilt, which he forced himself to shake off. She deserved it. A few moments later he was heading in the direction he had seen Batista heading. He caught up with Dave in his personal locker room.

"Everything alright? I just saw that argument between you and Molly." Randy questioned as he entered the locker room. Batista let out a heavy sigh hanging his head; his back was faced to Randy. He had been getting ready for his match and trying not to think about what had happened with Molly.

"That's over now." Batista said abruptly turning around.

"Your probably better off man. I mean the sex is pretty good but she sure as hell isn't worth the hassle of getting it." Randy chuckled.

"What the hell are you talking about Orton?" Batista questioned becoming angry.

"I thought you knew by now." Randy replied genuinely surprised. "Molly and I slept together a few years back." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You what!" Batista exclaimed.

"It wasn't really a big deal. I didn't care about her or anything like that. It was nothing serious." Randy insisted defensively. Batista marched right up to him and punched him in the gut as hard as he could. The blow knocked all of the wind out of him. Randy hunched over gasping for her.

"Asshole." Batista muttered.

"What was that for?" Randy cried angrily still hunched over and breathless.

"You know something, you're an insensitive prick." Batista snapped stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Randy entered the cafeteria feeling very irate. Perhaps what he had said to Molly had been a bit harsh especially given their history and what he had done to her, but she had provoked him. She asked for it really. She had just blown up on him for nothing. It's not like he had done or said anything recently, unless this was all about the past. If so, well she was a few years late with the lash out. Was he supposed to just let her speak to him that way? He swore he'd never let any woman speak to him in that manner again. Then to top it all off, his so-called friend Batista punching him after finding out he had shared a relationship with Molly in the past. Randy hadn't even considered telling Batista about that would be a big deal. Things just didn't seem to be going his way lately. He had actually felt a little bad after everything he said to Molly, when she had started it! _He felt bad!_ This didn't happen, ever. He tried to block it out, this retched feeling of guilt or whatever it was he was feeling.

Randy scanned the room until his eyes fell upon the one person he had been looking for. Stacy. He didn't want to talk to her or anything like that, but every now and then when he entered a crowded room or just an area he knew she would be, he look at her or watch her briefly. Looking didn't really hurt. Then, there would be instances where he could feel her eyes on him, or for a split second their eyes would make contact. She was sitting with Chris Jericho at one of the tables chatting and seemed to be having a good time. It didn't bother him seeing her with another guy; at least that is what he told himself. And even if there were tiny moments it did, you'd never get him to admit it to himself or anyone else. To his left, not too far from him…he spotted a familiar face also looking at the seemingly happy couple. In fact, she was looking at the almost…_longingly._ Randy's lips curled into a grin of interest. Trish Stratus quickly noticed the legend killer's eyes on her and her expression quickly changed to more of a sultry, calculating look. Let the games begin.

"Admiring from afar?" Randy commented with the raise of an eyebrow. "He used to be your boyfriend right? One of the many." He snickered.

"Stalking from afar Orton? That was always your thing right?" Trish retorted with a cocky grin.

"I don't have to stalk. Women fall right into my lap. Kind of like you did. Of course you're the only whore who left me with a nasty little itch. Thank God it was curable." Randy sneered with disgust.

"Make all the jokes you want but we both know you were never quite the same after me. I personally think that's a good thing." Trish admitted moving closer to him. "I game you something you were severely lacking….balls. I made you a better than. Randy you and I are the same. You can never change, and really, why would you want to? So for someone who has so much animosity towards me, I guess I have to wonder how it feels to become what you hate?" Trish taunted. Randy looked away from her for a moment to notice Stacy looking over at them. Trish turned her head and followed his gaze to Stacy. He heard her let out a laugh that was a mixture of amusement and cockiness. She turned her attention back to him and suddenly pulled him into a kiss he hadn't been expecting, or wanting. Stacy quickly looked away feeling a sharp stabbing pain at the image of Trish kissing Randy. Randy pushed Trish away roughly.

"I'm not like you." Randy hissed feeling sick to his stomach. That wasn't true, he _is _like her. At the realization of what he had always known, he hated himself for it in that moment.

"You're the male Trish Stratus." Trish laughed with pride. "We'd be a good team Randy, an unstoppable dominant force. You should think about that. Imagine what we'd be capable of. All the lives we could destroy just to get what we want, and sometimes just for fun. Everyone would be like pawn in our little game and we'd be the rulers." She added with a devious smile and a gleam in her eye.

"You're a bitch." Randy spat. Something she already knew. She laughed at this.

"No. I'm _the _bitch, and you're an asshole." Trish corrected with a smile. Randy shook his head, throwing Stacy one more glance. She didn't look back at him. She seemed to be focusing on the floor. He turned his attention back to Trish and without saying a word he walked off leaving the cafeteria.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Lita walked down the corridor of the arena where she spotted Molly all alone sitting against the wall, looking as if she had just lost a friend.

"Everything okay?" Lita asked with genuine concern.

"Not really" Molly replied emotionally, trying not to be emotional and failing miserably.

"What happened?" Lita asked her concern growing more when she realized Molly had been crying.

"I don't want to talk about it." Molly shook her head looking like it was the last thing she wanted to talk about, because it was. She wanted it all to just go away; All of it.

"When you do, you know I'm here?" Lita reminded supportively. It was more of a statement than a question. Molly nodded attempting to muster a smile.

"Where's Kane?" Molly asked curiously in an attempt to change the subject. Although she really was curious, she hadn't seen the Big Red Machine all day, which was unusual because he and Lita had been inseparable.

"He had to do some promotional things for Vince. It was hell trying to pry him off my hip, and even harder convincing him I would be fine alone. He's just so concerned for my safety. It's really kind of sweet though…to have someone who cares that much." Lita smiled gazing at her wedding ring.

"I'm happy for you." Molly smiled truly meaning it.

"Thanks. So, are you sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you." Lita asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I'm gonna go talk to who I'm having a problem with in a second actually. I guess I've just been putting it off." Molly answered standing up. "Where are you headed?" She questioned.

"I forgot some stuff in my car." Lita smiled.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." Molly offered getting ready to walk away.

"I hope everything works out for you." Lita called softly and began walking in the opposite direction.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Molly wandered around the halls with knots in her stomach even though she knew exactly where he locker room was. It was about mustering up the courage to actually go there. She finally seemed to when she turned the corner and walked right up to the door with his name plaster on the front of it in giant letters. Inhaling deeply and mustering just about everything she had, she pounded her fist on the door. They needed to talk. Batista opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Molly after the encounter they had, not to mention the loud knocking sounded more like that of a man. She was a strong woman. Christy Hemme stood behind him with an oblivious smile that caused Molly to roll her eyes. It was bad enough being compared to the other Divas and their seemingly perfect bodies on a daily basis, but now she had to complete with Christy? Someone who had no problem showing off all of her assets? It's not that Molly didn't look good, but it was hard not to feel subconscious when compared to someone like Christy. To make matters worse Christy was wearing a barely there outfit that clung to her in all the right places. Molly looked from Christy, to Dave with an angry, hurt expression.

"We we're just about to head out." Batista began quietly as Christy nodded her head with a smile.

"This won't take long." Molly replied bitterly before slapping him so hard his face stung. Christy's mouth dropped open in complete shock at the exchange. "You almost had me fooled into thinking you were better than other guys. Randy informed me of exactly who you really are and what you want, but I'm not gonna let you in. You won't get to have that part of me. Thank God I didn't listen to my foolish heart." She cried her voice filled with emotion. She turned to walk away but Batista grabbed her by the arm spinning her around forcefully.

"I don't know what exactly Randy told you, but I do know I found out something pretty interesting myself. Apparently your not the person I thought you were either, because it turns out you were nothing but another one of Randy's whores! Randy isn't the relationship type so it's not like it could have meant much. So you can sleep with someone like him and you can go out with someone like Christian, but I'm a decent respectful guy and if I try to kiss you, you freak out! Then you have the audacity to slap more over something Orton told you, when you didn't even bother telling me you had ever been with Randy!" Batista snapped furiously. Molly had never seen him so angry, and he had pretty much just called her a whore, which only further hurt and infuriated her.

"It wasn't like that, you don't understand!" Molly cried heatedly her voice cracking.

"It doesn't even matter. This is over. I'm done playing your games. It's not worth the hassle." Batista cut her off angrily.

"Now that I know what you really want I couldn't agree more." Molly responded sadly, her chin quivering with pent up emotion.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Batista shook his head a bit more calmly.

"Neither do you, but I guess that doesn't really matter does it? Molly answered softly before walking away. Her cheeks stained with tears. She had been so scared of being hurt and here she was hurting all the same. Christy's eyes were wide with bewilderment not really knowing what to say, and all Dave could do was watch as Molly walked away not completely sure what he should feel.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Matt sat in his car just waiting. His hands clenching the steering wheel tightly. His car was parked and his eyes were piercing and hollow searching through the darkness. After everything that had happened her had come to one depressing realization. His life would never be the same. He used to be happy, on top of the world. He had nothing. He had lost everything that had ever mattered. He lost the love of his life and the dream career he had worked so hard to build. He had even lost most of his friends in the process after the awful things they found out he did, and well the other friends he had simply didn't have the time for him. It was all for nothing. He thought he'd come out on top looking like the hero but now he had nothing. He finished off the bottler of Vodka in one last swig. It was helping to numb the pain. What was a man to do when his entire world crumbled around him? He wanted revenge, to make the people he blamed for his misfortune to suffer in agony like he had.

There she was finally. The fiery redhead he had been waiting all night for. Fortunately, or maybe rather unfortunately for once, Kane was not by her side. Too bad, he would have really liked to see the expression on his face when this all went down. He watched as she went to her car. A few moments later she emerged with her duffel bag. She wouldn't make it back into the arena though. He wouldn't allow it. Matt opened the car door staggering out. She was a few feet from him.

"Lita!" Matt yelled walking closer to her. Lita turned around in alarm immediately recognizing the voice. She had never seen Matt look or smell so awful. He smelt like a mixture of alcohol and really bad body odor.

"Are you drunk?" Lita cried as he got closer. "Your not supposed to be here." She added backing away. If she kept her distance he couldn't harm her.

"You ruined my life." Matter sobbed pulling a gun out of his pocket. Lita's mouth dropped in horror. Her eyes widened with fear. "I lost everything because of you. I have nothing." He cried.

"Matt." Lita uttered fearfully and her heart pounded her against her chest. "Please. You don't want to do this. It'll only make things worse. You'll never get away with it." She pleaded hoping to somehow reason with him but she somehow knew in the back of her mind that she wouldn't be able too. It was the look in his eyes. She had never seen him look at her this way, or anyone else for that matter.

"I have nothing to lose now." Matt shrugged. "Are you scared?" He asked almost tauntingly.

"Matt." Lita cried with tears in her eyes.

"Answer the fucking question!" Matt screamed.

"Yes." Lita uttered her voice trembling as hot tears rolled down her face.

"How do you want to die? Would you rather be shot in the head or the chest?" Matt questioned with a crazed look in his eyes. Lita's mouth dropped open barely digesting the sick question or the fact that this was all even happening right now. This had to be a nightmare. Matt was a lot of things, but a murder? Well he was the reason she lost her baby. The parking lot was empty with no sign of life anytime soon. The were in the middle of a show and the chances of someone hearing her scream were slim to none. But she could tell there was no way she'd be able to talk him out of this.

"HELP!" Lita screamed deciding to turn and run for it. She didn't get far. Matt pulled the trigger and she let out a loud scream when a bullet struck her in the back. She fell face first to the ground and a pool of blood began to surround her. He tucked his gun back in his pocket as raindrops began to fall, slowly becoming heavier. Matt hurried back into his car and quickly sped off.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Thanks to:_** Everyone who was patient enough to wait for this update and kind enough to review, because as I have said countless times the reviews really do help. Thanks to anyone who reviewed more that once just to let me know you were still waiting and really wanting an update. lol. Also thanks to anyone who e-mailed or Pmed me and thanks from the bottom of my heart to those of you who like my writing and this story. You guys are the reason I try to make time for it. Thank you for being patient and understanding and the kind words. If you have read my profile you know hectic life is why I haven't been able to UD as much as I'd like too but here it is finally. Hope you all enjoy. Told you it wasn't over. BTW, Sorry I'm responding to individual reviews this time but it'll get out faster if I don't. lol. Also, to who ever reviewed under the name of 'you suck' sorry I have been having some things going on but that is not the way you get people to update.

Anyway, I really hope your all still reading and as always please review. It'll get updates faster. ;)

**_Preview: _**Was Trish propositioning Randy? And what is going on in that guy's head anyway? We have finally seen some type of human emotion but he hasn't really changed or even tried. Will Randy forever be the way he is or try to be a better guy? He doesn't seem to be having the best of luck. Will he and Batista make up or is this the end of their friendship? Speaking of Batista, it appears what had been building up between he and Molly is destroyed? Can they fix it and do they even want to? How will Stacy react to all of this? Will she ever get over Randy, will she and Jericho become a real thing? Matt shot Lita and now her life is in the balance! Will she make it? What will Kane do? What's going to happen next? You have to wait and see so please review so I can get to updating.

_ Writie _


End file.
